Pentacle prophesy
by Smile-J
Summary: Bella's Past catches up with her. Bella rushes back to Forks, straight into a trap. Can they find her in time? Aro's deadline for Bella's visit is also looming. Is Bella's life ever easy? Continues on from Bella's Past. Edward/Bella, OOC stronger Bella
1. Chapter 1

A/N I had all good intentions of getting this finished before I started posting but I got impatient at myself! I have it all planned out and I have written the first few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm just having fun with the characters!

Pentacle prophesy

Bella's Past catches up with her. Bella rushes back to Forks, straight into a trap. Can they find her in time? Aro's deadline for Bella's visit is also looming. Is Bella's life ever easy?

Continues on from Bella's Past. Edward and Bella, OOC stronger Bella.

Chapter 1: Return

Airports, I hate them. I stuck in Atlanta airport waiting, I hate waiting for planes. I've been stressed out to the nines since I got the message. Jake knows I got a message but I daren't tell him any more than we are needed back at home pretty quick, this definitely qualifies as an emergency.

Even Jake has had enough of my mood now. I'm the calm, easy going most of the time but he knows when I get stubborn it takes a lot to get me to budge. He stormed off and bought me a journal to write in. I started a new one when we left but I think he's right to separate our return from all the travelling we have done. It calms me to write so I'll start with a history lesson on my life, how I ended up stuck here waiting in such a panic to get home.

** Journal **

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I prefer Bella.

My Mum and Dad, Renee and Charlie, had me young in life, I wasn't exactly planned for. They did the 'right thing' and got married but it didn't last. Renee wasn't happy as a 'stay at home mum' with a man married to work, in Forks; a wet, cold part of the country so far from home. She left Charlie and moved back with her parents back in Phoenix.

Gramps and Grandma were parents to both me and Renee. The difference being they learnt from their mistakes with Renee and kept me firmly grounded. Renee is such a scatter brain and has no idea of responsibility. Gramps and Grandma taught me responsibility in buckets. When they passed away it was me that kept everything running and I took over the job of looking after Renee.

I took over from my Grandparents and looked after half the neighbourhood without a second thought. Gramps's group of friends, Gramps's gang, watched out for me as I looked out for them, they became my closest friends in Phoenix.

I'm really lucky in some respects as I have two lots of people that treat me as family. Most of the neighbourhood in Phoenix treat me as family, Gramps gang are the closest to me. Up in Forks, where Dad lives, his friend Billy Black is of Quileute decent, living in La Push; Billy, his family and friends treat me as family too. Charlie fishes with Billy every chance he gets so when I'm staying with Charlie I got dumped with Billy's son Jacob, or Jake as I usually call him. He is a couple of years younger than me but we have such a laugh together, the little brother I never had. He always let me tag along with all his friends.

Keeping Renee happy involved keeping her occupied, so we did courses learning anything that piqued her interest. If you can think of a course, I have probably taken it. As she learnt that men took certain types of courses so our learning veered so she could find new boyfriends.

A combination of Gramps hobbies and these new courses set me off creating architectural metalwork as a hobby. A summer back in Forks visiting Charlie and helping out a friend at a cafe in La Push lead Jake and I to create some furniture from drift wood for the cafe and coming up with the name Swan Black Designs, our surnames combined, mine first as he was just the 'hired help', I came up with all the ideas and showed him how to construct it all. One thing lead to another and got totally out of hand to the point I now own a multi-million dollar company producing architectural wood and metal work. Oh yes, and selling a few paintings for ridiculous sums of money; did I mention I painted the said paintings as relaxation to get away from media pressure for Swan Black Designs.

I'm a private person so I tried to pretend I was just helping out with Swan Black Designs, but that didn't quite work either.

Renee's man hunting worked when she met Phil, a nice guy only a few years older than me but with enough of a head on his shoulders to cope with Renee. They married so I moved up to Forks to give the newly-weds their space and freedom, and to spend more time with Charlie.

I set up a new branch of Swan Black Designs in Forks and built a house for myself on the site.

I spent quite a bit of time with my Dad's friends in La Push and with a client's daughter that would be in the same school year as me. I started school in Forks, just wanting to be a normal teen doing normal things. I didn't get to stay normal very long but I did get a really good friend. Angela is the kindest, most genuine person I have ever met, I love that she sees me not all the chaos that can come with me

My move to Forks was when I realised my life had slid from strange and unlikely to weird and mythical. I learnt some of the Quileute legends are well and truly based in fact. Some of my surrogate La Push family, it turns out, are shape-changers that turn into giant wolves to fight vampires. The only vampires they don't fight they have a treaty with. They are vampires that survive on animal blood instead of human blood. My first customer in Forks, Esme, is actually one of the vampires that formed the treaty with the Quileute's. Esme is the mother figure of the family of vampire's, she and her family have become family and closest friends to me including one member that's my boyfriend.

If that isn't freaky enough, another customer is also a vampire. I found out he collects vampires with talents. It seems my mind is safe from vampire talents. He has informed me that he wants me to visit him, I assume to add me to his 'collection', I have tried to dissuade him to no avail. I've got a visit to him penned in my diary for later this year; did I mention he is a human drinker, equivalent to Royalty for Vampires and won't take 'No' for an answer.

A few unfortunate events in my life lead my wolf family to work with my vampire family, to rescue me. Each event made all of them more and more protective of me. Having a mythical being with me at all times becomes overwhelming.

It's bad enough having a Police chief for a father going into over-protective mode but ridiculous when you add Quileute wolfs that are Protectors for their people and vampires that are extremely territorial, to the death type extreme, of their 'Mates'. Edward, my vampire boyfriend considers me his 'Mate' and vampires mate for life, take into account they are immortal, that's a very long life! Their possessiveness seems to be related to the potential duration of the union. Stifled by the protection is an understatement.

I love Edward with every fibre of my being. I believe he is my soul mate, my other half. He has issues about vampires, he doesn't believe he has a soul and thinks of himself as a monster; he doesn't want to condemn me to that. I love him and want to spend forever with him, he wants me to live a human life, have (safe!) human experiences then he will kill himself when I die a natural death. To say this has caused discord between us would be a huge understatement! He also seems to forget that a certain Royal Vampire by the name of Aro is involved in the equation.

I was kidnapped and bitten by a sadistic tracker vampire then had the venom sucked out. Since this was the second kidnapping, the first being a disgruntled (human!) customer. After the first kidnapping the level of protection was frustrating, I realised the level of protection following this latest threat would prevent me from having any life so I made plans to disappear.

I graduated from school a year early. I set up fake identities for myself and a trusted friend. I realised I would still need protection but I also need to get away and follow Edward's wish of getting as many 'human' experiences as I could.

More than anything I want to be with Edward but he can't go most of the places I want to visit. Vampire's problem with sunlight might only be a sparkle (trying very hard not to giggle at the threat of this 'scary' side effect) but that is enough to cause a spectacle which is against the rules. Wolves don't have that problem and they can protect me, I hope! Edward fears for my safety when I'm with the wolves as they are so volatile; it can be a bit unnerving when they transform in temper but I'm fine, I trust them. Edward fears for my safety if I sneeze never mind anything else, but I'm getting off track!

Planning my escape was difficult to say the least. Did I mention some special vampires have extra abilities; super speed, strength, beauty, and eternal life not being enough for some! Having a mind reader and a physic trying to stop you, to keep you safe, complicates matters, fortunately I didn't see much of the empath so one less complication. My mind is the only mind Edward can't read so discussing my plans was troublesome until I realised he still avoids La Push even though the treaty has been modified to afford me more protection. Fortunately Alice, the physic, has a blind spot when it comes to the wolves so she had assumed I will be accompanied by a wolf for the foreseeable future, wow that phrase takes on a whole new meaning since meeting Alice!

It was that very blindness that gave me the idea to travel with a wolf. Sam and Jared are out of the question as they both have commitments here. Paul is too much hard work with his attitude and temper. So I bided my time until the gene kicks in with others in La Push.

I did all my planning with Billy Black, I trust him completely to look out for my safety yet he doesn't suffocate me with protection like the others do. Billy understands I need to live and make my own choices. I've always been his little grown-up so he gets why all this wrapping up in cotton wool is too much for me. The fact I cook for him while planning has definitely confirmed the way to a man's heart is through is stomach!

My plan kicked into gear when Billy noticed Jakes first indicators that he would join the wolf ranks soon. He hadn't phased yet but it wouldn't be long according to Billy. The direct contact with vampires seems to accelerate the trigger of the gene that causes the change. I spent a few days doing a last round of visits and finalising details, packing bags etc. I wrote letters to explain my dissapearance. My letters were written and passed to Billy to deliver. Billy filled Jake in on the plan, his eyes danced in excitement when he realised not only were the legends true and he would soon be able to phase into a wolf but he would also get to be my protector and travel with me on my world sight-seeing trip. I teased him so much about his squeals of excitement and how much he bounced round the room once he realised we really weren't teasing him.

Jasper is my go to man, well male empathic vampire, when it comes to communications. His military mind grasps communications, computers and programming; he has ensured I can't be traced or tracked when I contact everyone at home. He didn't find out until I had left the country, quite why and how much I needed his assistance but he has kept me safe but in contact. I was friends with all my vampire family before I left but I learnt so much more about each of them in our conversations as I travelled. Their pasts weighed heavily on each of them in their own way.

We went to an isolated ranch house in Australia first until Jacob phased. We knew anger triggers the transformation, cruel person that I am I had great fun winding him up enough to get him angry for his first phase. We have all the negative traits of siblings; we know exactly what buttons to press to wind the other up the most. He knew what I was doing so didn't take any of the anger out on me even after his change, walkie-talkies came into their own that day, teasing him from a distance! We stayed long enough to give him time and space to learn control. I think he had the advantage of knowing the legends were true before his phased for the first time unlike the others so he got the hang of it very quickly.

We only had one accident while I was teasing him; we were play wrestling with him in wolf form and got a bit carried away. I now have 2 sets of bite marks on the same arm; one set from a vampire, one from a shape-changer. Jake was mortified when it happened. The accident improved his control more than anything, his guilt each time he saw the scars reinforces the control. No matter how many times I forgive him and tell him it wasn't his fault, I can see that guilt and sorrow in his eyes.

Having spent time with Paul I was used to keeping eyes up and carrying spare men's shorts in my bag for emergencies. I love Jake dearly but not that way; he really is a brother to me and eughh, I don't want to see him naked!

During his early phasing I realised he needed something better than tie his clothes to his leg like the others do. I modified a backpack so the straps extend enough to stay round his front legs and the pack sit on his shoulders through a phase. Velcro holds it together allowing it to expand when needed and fastens back after the phase. We went through a lot of straps and backpacks until we fine tuned the design but at last we have something that holds clothes, passport, money and phones even if I do tease him how funny his wolfie self looks, 'pack wolf'.

We globe hopped from there, a week here, a couple of weeks travelling there. We spent most time in the hot, sunny countries but we wanted to go everywhere apart from the poles and Italy; the poles are far too cold for a human me and Italy is a no-no since Aro lives there. We used different names until I find it hard to remember what name I'm supposed to be using today. We went on tours, the fun ones aimed at our age group; Contiki, Suntrek and Trekamerica to name but a few. They were whirlwind tours of countries but it made it easier to decide where we wanted to see more of. We visited people we had met on our travels. We found our own route most of the time.

I could give you my other Journal of all the places we visited, all the people we met and all the crazy things we did. The things that I enjoyed the most were my early morning runs when we were in rural or wilderness areas or just sitting enjoying nature. When I was stuck in built up areas I loved people watching trying to see what enjoyment others got out of life. We met a wide range of people during our travels the friendships may only last for the ten minutes or week we happened to be together but I was fascinated how similar people are yet the national differences were fun to work out! The foods we tried, some eye wateringly bad causing hospital visits, some so mouth-wateringly good we pigged out 'til we felt we were going to explode. We took thousands of photos in each country, the postcard type ones as well as the idiots on holiday ones. We had a go at everything from Camel rides in front of the Pyramids to skydiving, hot air ballooning to deep-sea diving, bungee jumping to body rafting and white water rafting to jungle treks.

I learnt many unexpected things. Camels smell to high heaven and stuck out in the sun in front of the pyramids is extremely hot and uncomfortable. Going water skiing, falling backwards without letting go gives nasty inside leg burns; trying to go horse riding the following day is a bad idea – it hurts! Lying about your horse riding ability to get a livelier horse is also a bad idea when the horse gets spooked by a rattlesnake, rears and sets off. The sail boat capsizing in a storm was a low point but sailing through the calm blue waters and snorkelling off the boat had been fantastic. A couple of failed mugging attempts and a few men that tried to come on too strong kept both Jake and I on our toes. The spider that took a taste of my arm while we were sat in a restaurant didn't seem a big deal until my arm swelled up like a balloon, the rolled remains of a black spider with red markings in Australia didn't trigger any panic until after we mentioned it to the nurse. Jake found it hilarious that every biting insect or creature made a beeline for me, the jokes got old real fast. We tended to leave those sorts of 'adventures' out of our reports home.

Jake kept me busy for virtually every waking hour; he claimed I got to depressed missing Edward otherwise. Let's go see..., let's go do..., let's go eat... fun, yes; restfully, no way! I got into trouble for the amount of time I spent on the phone to Edward, I needed to contact him even if it was only verbal to keep at bay the hole in my heart; I left my heart with Edward and it hurt every day being away from him. Jakes distraction techniques helped but I'm getting weaker every day, the pull to return to my other half is getting harder to resist.

We have kept luggage to a minimum; just a backpack each. I dread to think how much I have spent in postage sending all the souvenirs, gifts and purchases home. Alice kept 'seeing' this fantastic pair of shoes, handbag, dress etc. arriving in the post. Would I pick them up for her? I get so confused by her visions, a real chicken and egg scenario.

Sat in the airport now it feels like it was all a dream, a mad crazy fun dream, but not part of this life, my life!

** **

Since I got the text message from Angela's, phone I have been a nervous wreck, "If you want her to live come home now. Details of where to meet me to follow. Tell anyone and I will torture her and kill her slowly."

I phoned Angela only to get her Mum telling me she was out of town for a long weekend, a last minute trip to a university campus with friends. I had spoken to Angela only a couple of days ago and she had no plans then. I knew the only option was to head home but I hated walking into a trap blind.

Do I, don't I? I have been weighing the odds since I got the message. If it's a vampire that has Angela I have no way of saving her by myself, I'll need help otherwise we will both end up as a tasty snack. I sat wavering between do I follow the instructions and keep quiet or tell someone, but whom? I daren't call Edward as he will just go over-protective and stop me from doing anything. No point in telling Jake as he will try and stop me from going home and try and act 'big man' on me, I can't cope with that from a kid brother. Angela is only in danger for knowing me; I won't allow any harm to come to her over me if I can prevent it. I need help in case it's a supernatural threat; I do have a sliver of self-preservation!

I got out my emergency phone and switched it on for the first time. I sent my tactician genius, Jasper, a message on our emergency line. He set up so many emergency plans for different scenarios as soon as he realised my travel plans after I 'disappeared'. I think I have spoken more to Jasper since my disappearance than I ever did back in Forks; I suppose the lack of blood lust over the phone simplifies things no end!

I give a whole new meaning to the idea of an emergency phone! I gave him all the details of the threatening text and our travel plans along with strict instructions that I wanted to ensure Angela's safety so I would be following along with the instructions and not to let on that anything was amiss. I switched the phone off and hid it in my bra as per his strict instructions on how to use the phone if it became a requirement, good thing it's a tiny phone! Well his instructions were hide it on my person, I haven't any pockets in this outfit so my options are limited.

While Jake was off wandering about the airport I wrote a note and shoved it in his backpack in the 'for emergencies' pocket with his mobile phone; not that we had talked much about contingency plans or anything!

Okay, Jasper knows and Jake has the information if the unexpected occurs. Have I done enough or too much? My stomach is still in a knot, I'm not sure if sharing the message lightened the pressure or made it worse. Only time will let me know if I did the right thing.

My location finder, activate in emergency, jewellery had been replaced before I set off on my journey; I'm grateful to have the reassurance of it now. I sat fiddling with the charm bracelet hoping I wouldn't need it. The injuries from having the last set ripped off had long since healed without leaving many scars but the memory remained as I absently rubbed my neck where the cuts had been deepest.

At last they called boarding for our flight to Seattle. I had left my personal jet there all those months ago in case any trackers tried to follow me; I hoped my scent would be confused and lost in the busy terminals. It's strange to be returning home; at least I could fly us home in comfort rather than having a long drive to look forward too.

Rush then sit and wait, it's always the same with air travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I sat I felt such a sense of peace along with a semblance of control for the first time since my phone rang when that text arrived. The moment I sat in the pilot seat of my plane and started my check list calm descended. The flight itself seemed to pass so much easier and quicker just having control and the familiarity of the 'home run'.

I was grinning from ear to ear taxiing along my runway towards my hanger; home at last. The stress started to weigh heavy as I climbed from the plane. Jake was bouncing so I sent him off to get the car. It was at the other end of the hanger in the garage. I wanted to do the final checks without his distraction. I carried my luggage out of the plane and placed it beside Jakes. I nicely got all the chocks in position when a hand went over my mouth and an arm restrained me from behind. I tried to fight using any technique I know but my dark haired assailant overpowered me completely. His arms like steel bands pinning me in place. The strength and power of the icy cold grip is painful.

He pulled me up tightly against his body, lifting me at an angle off the floor so he could run. The hanger became a blur as we sped away. Any infinitesimal doubts that a vampire had taken me whisked away as fast as the landscape. The hand was removed from my mouth as he ran, he still had me securely restrained using his arm as he ripped away my jewellery. It seems he is in league with my last kidnappers; I just hope they haven't learnt about my toe ring or the phone. I feel like a rag doll shaken and tossed as he runs at a blurring speed.

Instants later we stopped. It's a relief to be dragged into the back seat of a car. The car accelerated away as we hit the seat, the door slamming closed behind us. He threw me across the car, my legs restrained across his lap with an arm, his other hand on my shoulder, most of my body laid across the seat. The car made for a much comfier ride even with the side of my face forced into the scratchy checked upholstery of the back seat. I knew screaming would be pointless. I bided my time.

It was almost a relief to be taken straight away, no more time for waiting and worrying. I just hope Angela is okay.

The vampire kept me restrained with his hand heavy on my shoulder, preventing me from moving and seeing much out of the windows. The car felt to change direction a few times. Some of the turns were taken so fast and hard it hurt as the hands held me firmly. I guess they are trying to reduce the chance of any trackers following us. The little I could glimpse out of the car windows, gave me the impression we, eventually, were heading in the direction of Port Angeles. I suppose the car helps hide my scent.

We left the road onto a rough overgrown track. The bouncing caused both me and the car to groan with abuse. We finally bounced back onto a paved surface before skidding to a halt inside a warehouse. The large doors rolled down closing off the escape route and the reduced light making it harder to make out the interior of the space as I was dragged from the car. The driver walked at human speed back from the door he had just closed.

"Well, it seems we managed to get you away from your bodyguards much easier than we expected," gloated the red head female vampire as she walked towards me from a door on the far side of the warehouse.

"Is Angela okay?" I was defiant, all I care about is Angela's well-being.

"For now," came the mocking reply.

"You have me now, so let her go," I had to try.

Laughter met my words as my dark haired captor dragged me across the room in response to a nod of the head from the red head.

"Victoria, I assume," I questioned the red head as I was dragged away.

She raised her eyebrow and smirked but never replied.

The dark haired male threw me into a small room, the only light was from the dirty roof lights far above in the warehouse roof. As soon as the door slammed I looked around. Angela was curled up on a blanket in the corner of the room. I sighed in relief when I saw Angela's exhausted eyes meeting mine.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, not wanting the vampires to overhear us too much with their super sensitive hearing.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile. I put my finger to my mouth to ensure she didn't say anything about my actions as I kicked hard at my toes to activate my toe ring, yes, bruised toes again! I pulled the phone out and sent Jasper a text message. I have never been happier that he had instructed me to switch off the keypad sounds along with all other sounds phones usually make, it's not even on vibrate if it rings. I sent the code word then details about where I thought we were knowing they would be able to locate me from the signals from the ring and the phone. I sent brief details of the three vampires I had seen. I replaced the phone, leaving it switched on this time.

I smiled at Angela and crossed my fingers to show her I hoped rescue would arrive soon.

Angela looked weak and exhausted but relatively unharmed. I just hope help arrives in time.

After I put the phone away, I dragged myself upright. My neck throbbed. I hadn't realised how badly bruised and sore I was from the capturers rough handling. I made it across to Angela and tried to help her sit up. I got her sat propped in the corner but just the act of sitting made her dizzy. I wished I had some water to give her.

The door was thrown open, bouncing back only to stop with a shudder as my captor thrust out his hand to stop it. He marched across and roughly grabbed my arm dragging me out of the room. He slammed the door shut as we exited, leaving Angela alone again.

I guess I was thrown in with Angela long enough for them to talk freely to each other; to give a run down of my capture and any chance of any rescuers finding us.

I was tossed onto the concrete floor. The vampires surrounded me. I needed to buy Angela as much time as I could, to give the others time to reach us. I waited for the red head to speak, I thought she must be Victoria but she had still not confirmed my guess.

"How can such a small insignificant human cause so much trouble? You are the reason I lost my mate and for that you will pay," after all her glaring at last she started talking, well spitting at me with words thrown in!

"Why me?" I asked hoping to keep her talking.

"Such a sweet smelling pet isn't she Laurent," she looked over at the driver, who just grinned at her. "James only ever had one pet escape from him, she was stolen by another vampire and turned. Since she was keeping you as a pet James decided taking you would be the perfect revenge. She will pay too but I feel like having a snack first," she stalked forward with a cruel smirk.

"What about Angela?" I was running out of time, I tried to stall her.

The laugh that rang out from her was so musical but the sadistic look on her face made it all the more menacing, "Riley is still young so always hungry, he did so well bring you here without eating you he deserves a reward." My captor had a name now, he was beaming in praise from his mistress.

"No!" I screamed as she blurred towards me grabbing my arm. I felt a sharp pain then felt the sucking as she drained my blood. Her black eyes had rolled back in her head, I could hear a contented purr as she drank my blood. I could feel myself becoming light headed. I'm running out of time.

Hope sprang as I saw two blurs crashing into Riley and Laurent. The squealing tears ripped through the air. Victoria ripped her teeth from me, dropping me in a panic as she set off; the rat deserting the sinking ship she ran away from the combat.

I felt weak, woozy and light-headed, an unnatural heat building coursing through my veins. My eyes struggled to keep up with the action unfolding around me. A black horse size streak whooshed past me barrelling onto the back of the diminishing form of Victoria. I heard another screeching tear and saw a red ball roll across the floor. My stomach clenched as I realized it wasn't a ball, it was her head.

The first blurs that dispatched Riley and Laurent were stood over me, their words came to me but comprehension took a few more moments.

Alice was telling Jasper if they didn't push more venom into me I would have a really long change or my heart give out and die in the process. Then Sam gave them his permission to bite me without affecting the treaty. More words about feeding frenzy but it was okay, followed by a comment about golden eyes. With the little energy I had left I lifted my arms to them to give my trust and permission. Cold pressure pushed through into both of my arms, the bitter cold turning to heat as it spread.

Pain startled me back into more awareness as my arms got wrenched out and up, my whole body jostled. I heard angry words then felt relief as I recognised the voice of the other half of my soul. More cold pressure forcing into my arteries, this time into my neck then I heard a scream of panic. The cold at my neck disappeared.

The burn just kept building but more cold hands and pinprick scratches then a paralysis spread. Calm and relaxation flooded through me. "Angela?" I croaked out in a panicked voice. Where was my friend, had I ensured her safety?

A set of hands grasped my hand, the touch gave me such peace and completeness and I heard a voice pointing out relief at that touch bought me.

I heard another familiar voice telling me Angela was safe, they would take care of her.

Voices I recognised but couldn't find enough energy to put names to, confirmed no other vampires had been in the area and the three had been taken care of.

The conversations around me were becoming more distant but I heard the treaty was still intact.

I allowed myself to relax further knowing everyone was now safe. The paralysis spread through me but the burning pain still consumed me from within. Waves of calm relaxation allowed the darkness to overwhelmed me, I hid in a dark quiet place in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Awakening

Fire, lava, burning scorching throughout my body. I could hear words, it took a moment to realise it was Edward talking to me. I had cold hands on both sides, the pressure of the hands on my molten skin hurt yet the cool was welcome. Like an ice cube in a furnace it wasn't anywhere enough to make a difference. Every breath took an eternity to drag in and force back out again, screaming was beyond me. It felt like the fires within me were competing, every cell an individual battle ground. My awareness was broadening, the incandescent fire of the fight scorching a path through every fibre of my brain I could feel my senses becoming more sensitive. My head always jumping from one obscure thought to another moved even faster, I could feel the new connections being created and every portion of my brain was getting amped up and put to maximum use. I could compartmentalise and have more than one thread of thought running at once, the burning pain flooding every level. The warring pain in every cell, every inch of my body, was beyond anything. As my senses increase so does my awareness of the ripping inferno blazing through me. If I forced my focus onto other things it was easier to cope.

I listened to Edwards voice and followed his instructions trying to recall everything, every sight, sound, smell, taste, touch but above all every person that had touched my life. I tried to recall every thought, every memory. A life time of memories was just a blip in distraction from the unending burn.

The fire continued to spiral higher, when I thought it was impossible to withstand any more I was hit with another tsunami of heat.

The eternity of burning started to leave the tips of my fingers and toes, I let hope slip in my mind for an instant but the increasing fires were now fighting for control of my heart, it just kept building faster and faster, hotter and hotter. My breaths becoming more ragged, the panicked beat of my heart speeding like a humming birds wings. A fireball explosion ended it all.

The heat had gone, the heart beat had gone. I had a itch in my throat but I discounted the feeling for now. I lay and listened. I could hear so much. I could hear the position of each of the seven vampires in the room, not that they made a sound each like a statue waiting for me. I realised I could hear the air moving against them, I could hear the position of the walls and the open door. Beyond I could hear every rustle of leaves, each blade of grass outside brushing against it's neighbour. The cars on the distant road, even the spiders footfalls and insects wings both inside and out registered in my mind. My upgraded brain heard and catalogued each noise with the greatest of ease. I had to tune out and confine my attention.

As I changed the senses had increased but the pain, the sheer intensity of the pain, had pushed out all awareness of everything else. The sounds and scents had all been present before but I was only now becoming aware of them.

All this attention to just hearing took fractions of a second. I forced myself to stay calm as the overload of information threatened to drown me in panic. I got hold of my self and heard a breath drawn in the room, shock emanated from the source of the breath. Steeling myself for another overwhelming onslaught I took a shallow unneeded breath. The itch in my throat flared to a fire but again I pushed aside the sensation so I could concentrate on other things. The smells and tastes that came were as intense as the sounds had been. I blocked the implications of the exhalations of air and the relief that pounded me from around the room. I allowed myself to process the new input before allowing others to engulf me.

The outpouring of voices in relief, hope and anticipation were deafening, I had to block those out so I could come to terms with the new me. I gently bought together my finger and thumb. A tiny brush of a movement yet it shocked me, the speed and responsiveness of my new body. The sheet under me came as my next experiment, I could feel every fibre in each thread. What I thought as a gentle rub between my fingers left a hole, the threads disintegrating under the pressure of my fingers, a micro second latter I became aware how careful I needed to be, as not to damage everyday items. I tried again to rub the sheet between my fingers, allowing my self to feel the fibres helped me control the pressure.

Another breath, the scents weren't as overpowering this time. Impatience and frustration were building round me, I shut off that input and concentrated on the smells. I could smell the individual scent of each vampire in the room, the smell of the fibres of the bedding I had just shredded were floating in the air along with the other dust motes. I let the awareness other scents be processed but I didn't try to let them distract me this time. The scent of each vampire had a hook and thread that lead back to them. I hadn't noticed the hooks in my first breath but they were firmly embedded, the second breath reinforcing the connection. So many new things to get used to, fear bloomed but I quashed it as quickly as I recognised it starting to build. Something else to bury and ignore until I had the time to process.

The breath didn't have the calming effect I was used to. I forced my brain to relax and prepared myself for for the next onslaught - opening my eyes.

I would describe my new sight as taking off misted up sunglasses but it was so much more than that. If I had worn scratched jam jar glasses over my eyes all my life then taken them off to perfect sight it still doesn't cover the improved detail I could see now. That and the fact I could see clearly even in my peripheral vision. I could see the concerned faces of each vampire without even looking directly at them. A jolt of fear ran through me as I saw the scars that littered Jasper's skin, the vampire in me recognised the threat but the human in me saw beyond to the friend that had done so much to keep me safe.

I became aware of a misty almost overlay to my vision, it didn't in any way obscure my sight it was just another layer of sight. It looked like a map, each route from the room a different texture and shade, I instinctual understood the meanings of each colour and texture. No time for that now, my family were worried about me. I closed the extra vision down, I would have chance to deal with it later.

I decided my next action would be to sit up but I wanted to do it slowly. I'm sure I flew up at a speed that my old human eyes couldn't have registered but it was much slower than I was capable. Even more slowly I turned and swung my legs off the bed. I smiled up at my vampire family.

Edward was the first to speak, "Bella!" he choked out in relief, his love for me saturating the room.

It was then I realised the sound echoed the identical voice I had heard but had blocked out just moments ago. Fear and shock raced through me as I realised I could hear them all yet their mouths weren't moving, not just one thought for each of them but overlapping voices all at slightly different volumes and timbres. Panic threatened to engulf me once more but again I pushed back the cacophony of noise and calmed myself once more.

I needed to reassure them I was all right as the concern and worry was escalating as I sat here, "Did I miss much while I was out?" My voice shocked me, it sounded so different almost musical yet smooth as silk.

Edward took a step forward. I had a impulse to jump backwards into a defensive crouch but suppressed it as fast as it flew through my mind. I forced myself to stand and approach Edward. My rational mind knew Edward meant me no harm but my instincts were still screaming to run or fight. Pushing down the vampire impulses I reached forward at as close to human speed as I could manage to pull Edward into a hug. Edwards love and relief were palpable in his face never mind the waves of feeling that flowed from him.

Shock and amazement were radiating from the others but the power of the shock and disbelief from Jasper was almost painful. "Jasper could you please stop projecting, I know I'm weird but I'm not that bad, am I?" he gasped at me, his eyes popping but he did reign in the emotions. I could still feel it but it didn't overpower any more. I sighed in relief and nodded my thanks to him. I pushed down my awareness of the emotions in the room but I like feeling Edwards love so I don't want to totally close down that awareness like I did with the deafening thoughts.

Slipping to Edwards side I kept my arm round his waist, the close contact with him calmed me. I turned to each member of my vampire family. Awe, pride, love, protectiveness and hope were the predominant emotions.

Alice was radiating worry and her concern was written all over her face and stance. "Are you okay Alice?"

"I can't see you, your future is blank, why can't I see you?" her fear and worry overflowing.

"Did you see me waking?" I asked her gently.

"No, nothing at all of you since Edward bit you," she admitted in sorrow.

I smiled in relief, "So there is nothing wrong with my future or your visions, it just my weirdness that has kicked up a gear. You can't see the wolves either but it doesn't mean they don't have a future."

As that idea sunk in I could see my normal Alice returning, her natural excitement and enthusiasm bubbling back to the surface as the fear and worry for me dissipated. I realised even as vampires they still need time to process ideas, it's just they can do it much faster than a human. I could now see that short processing period that before had seemed instantaneous and had made them appear so omnipotent.

"So you have a power, you can block my visions. It's so annoying not being able to see." Excitement at the thought of me having a power was briefly marred by annoyance.

"I still can't read her thoughts," Edward confirmed with an undertone of frustration.

"I can only feel spikes of panic but then she calms herself and it's gone. Other emotions I can't even read them, they are hidden from me," Jasper sounded frustrated and shocked by his own admission.

I could see Carlisle's intrigue at me as he mentally catalogued all my responses and the admissions from the others. "I need to contact Eleazar for some more insight," I heard him mumble under his breath or did he just think it, I'm not sure.

I could see Alice's thoughts take a new turn as her eyes raked my new form. I didn't need to listen to the direction her thoughts had taken. "No Bella Barbie, I need to eat first," I didn't but I tried to forestall her. She pouted at me. "But..." she whined.

Carlisle backed me up, "No, she needs to hunt. We will all go. We can talk when we get back."

I felt the resignation across the room, his word was final. Then excitement at the prospect of me hunting seeped into the mass psyche. Emmett really is just a little kid, his excitement was through the roof. I had to totally shut down feeling the emotions before I started bouncing like Emmett.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First hunt

The family lead the way out. Edward looked into my eyes and slipped his hand into mine. "Are you ready?" he asked. I smiled up at him and quashed my worries, "As I'll ever be." We followed the others scent. As soon as I started moving some of the awareness I had pushed down came to my attention again.

I was aware I could see each of the families threads leading me towards them. Each thread, I could see now, was slightly different. Esme's thread for instance was a smooth, soft pink, Jasper's looked like a steel wire, a smooth, clean finish but undoubtedly strong. Emmett's made me laugh as it looked almost like a leather dog leash but it was more of a soft suede than a leather. Rose was very much a rose stem like thread, I could see the thorns along the smooth green stem that lead to her. Carlisle had a thread that reminds me of a bandage. Edward's was just a shining white light that flowed and combined with my life force, like an extension of myself. My subconscious must have had fun coming up with those.

The overlay snuck back up, I was on a smooth green route with a pelt like texture. I could see many routes overlapping and veering off with each step I took. I liked the feel of the route I was on. I could see a blood red path leading away toward town, just the texture of that path made me feel queasy looking at it.

I pushed aside the extra senses and concentrated on the improved senses!

I was aware of the salty, rusty sweetness from the direction of town but it was so rich, it was cloying and I felt no pull towards it. That must be the red path that made me feel queasy. Edward noticed my glance and grabbed harder at my hand, tugging me in the direction of the others. I smiled up at him to reassure him and increased my speed towards the others.

They waited until we caught up. I ran with the others. The scents, sounds and textures of everything was overpowering. I wanted to investigate everything. I was embarrassed at how much I had taken for granted and missed as a mortal. I made no effort to push my speed, I ran with the others at what would have been a blurring speed to my human self. I could see everything, I could sense obstacles before I could even see them. The onslaught of information even for my new improved brain took some assimilating.

We came to a halt in a clearing. All eyes turned to me.

Carlisle spoke softly and reassuringly, "Take your time, your instincts will guide you. Can you smell them?"

Now he mentioned it I could smell an appetising iron saltiness. It smelt cleaner than the aromas that I had noticed near the house. I turned towards the smell and could make out the thud of heart beats.

I nodded to Carlisle to confirm I could smell a meal but I was worried that I would make a mess. "Can I watch someone else hunt first?" I asked shyly.

I saw Carlisle glance across at Edward, listening in I heard him ask in his mind if Edward would mind showing me, under that thought was amazement that I could smell a meal and as a newborn resisted rushing in. I quickly closed the thoughts down before I drown in them. Each time I used one of the powers I found I could control the intensity and input easier. Edward motioned for me to follow him, I smiled at him and followed to watch him hunt. I watched him closely, from the run and the pounce, snapping the neck and the position he drank in. He had a drop of blood smeared on his chin. I walked over and used my thumb to clean him up. He smiled at me as I gently wiped his chin. His eyes lightened in front of my eyes as his body absorbed the blood.

I smelled the air again catching more scents. I nodded the direction to Edward, he raised his hand with a twist, I didn't listen but I could imagine a 'ladies first' type comment coming from him! I set off running, this time I stretched and allowed myself to push to full speed.

I was on top of the herd of deer in an instant. I launched at an old male stag not wanting to hurt a young doe. I grabbed the stags head and twisted, snapping his neck before he could panic. I lowered the stag gently to the floor. Kneeling behind his head I lowered myself over his neck, my teeth instinctively finding a major artery. I bit, grimacing at the mouthful of hair. I released slightly and ripped away a small portion of skin, being careful to drink the blood as it pumped out in the process. I latched on again getting the blood without the nasty coarse hair tainting my food. Pulling, like taking a drink from a straw, I drained the animal. Still thirsty I leapt at the nearest animal, they had run the length of the clearing since my initial attack. I dispatched this animal with ease, latching on after clearing a small patch. Hair really isn't nice!

I could feel blood staining my face from my meal. I was so embarrassed at my mess, but at least now, the embarrassment no longer flushes my face even though the emotions still run as strongly now, if not stronger, than when I was human.

I wiped my face hanging my head in shame at my mess. The family made their way across to me. I felt each of them arrive and stop at the edge of the meadow. Edward had been the first to arrive he saw me re-adjusting my latch, the others arriving mere moments later in time to watch me catch my second meal

Alice dashed across with a large bag. She was gasping with shock, my embarrassment increasing with her response. She dug in a side pocket of the bag and pulled out a wet wipe, ripping it open and passing it to me. "I can't believe how clean you are. I bought a couple of changes of clothes for you but you don't even need them. You are so fast, even Edward couldn't keep up with you."

"I got blood all over my face," I mumbled, still embarrassed.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed round us, "You ought to see me hunt, I can't stay anywhere near as clean as you not matter how hard I try." Emmett took carry of disposing of the carcasses for me. I watched him carefully to ensure I would be able to do it myself next time.

I looked at each of them, each radiating shock and pride in me. All agreeing with Emmett's words.

The blood settled me, I hadn't realised quite how on edge I had felt. My stomach felt a bit sloshy after all the blood and the burn in my throat had gone.

"Are you ready to go get another?" Emmett ask in excitement.

"No, I feel a bit full," I admitted.

Yet more shock barrelling at me. "But you're newborn," Emmett blurted.

"Doesn't your throat burn?" Carlisle questioned.

"No, the blood soothed it. The burn has gone now," I replied.

Even more shock. I looked at each of them. With the exception of Edward, their eyes were all such a dark gold. "I'll wait for everyone else to get something to eat but I would like to head back. I'd like to know what has happened while I was out of it and how Angela is doing."

Shock and garbled "what," "how," before Carlisle stated, "We will all hunt then head back. Bella please stay with Edward, you two can head back now if you want."

I grinned at the thought of having to stay with Edward, giggles from the girls caused me to drop my face to hide in my hair. I nodded to Carlisle my agreement and everyone took off.

I turned to Edward, "Have you had enough to eat?" I asked him with a twinkle in my eye.

He looked at me for a moment then laughed, "Yes, come on. Let's get you home." His mood sobered and he looked deep into my eyes. "I missed you so much, please don't leave me again."

I reached up and stoked his face. "I don't think I could leave you again, it ripped me in half. You know why I needed to go away, it wasn't you."

He leaned forward resting his forehead to mine, "I understood your reasons."

I pulled slightly away to look directly into his eyes, "I left my heart with you and even with all the phone calls I was an empty shell without you at my side."

"I felt the same," he sighed.

I wanted to break the melancholy mood so I smirked at him, "Race you home!" I set off, flat out.

I left him in my dust, figuratively speaking, since it never stops raining long enough to be anything apart from mud underfoot!

I stood on the porch waiting for him to catch up. I could feel his thread shortening as he got closer.

I wondered how long the others would be. I felt detached from myself then saw Emmett and Rosalie running into the living room. The rest of us were sat looking at the door, all paired up on the different seats in the room. The clock read 3.18pm. I blinked to clear my confusion as I realised I was still stood on the porch now with Edward stood in front of me as the scene ended. "What time is it?" I asked him.

He frowned slightly at my question but pulled his mobile phone from his pocket, "five to three?" he told me.

"Nearly twenty five minutes until Rose and Emmett get back then. I suppose I'll have to wait a bit longer for my answers," I said in frustration.

Edward stood gaping at me. "You had a vision," he gasped out.

I glanced up at him and realized that I had had a vision, "Mmm, yes, I suppose I did." I sighed, "Another thing to cope with."

Edward grabbed my shoulder, "What do you mean another thing?"

I looked up at him sheepishly, "Well I'm not sure what is normal for a vampire and how much is extra? Do you think it would be better waiting for Carlisle to get back rather than having to repeat everything?"

"Everything? What do you mean everything?" he asked in a panic.

I felt for Carlisle's thread and realised he and Esme were only minutes away. "Carlisle and Esme will be back at any moment so I'll tell you when they get here."

"But how? I can't hear, wait they have just come into range, I can just hear their thoughts, how?" Edward was getting himself in a state.

"Please just calm down," I held both his hands in mine and tried to get him to relax. I could see his shoulders drop and the tension leave him.

Carlisle and Esme appeared from the trees as Edward's eyes widened, "You calmed my emotions like Jasper can, how?"

Carlisle and Esme looked at me with just as many questions in their eyes. I sighed, "Let's go inside and talk. Alice and Jasper are on their way back to, they should join us by the time we are settled. I think I need to tell you some things and have you answer a few questions about what's normal for vampires."

The questions in their faces multiplied. Alice and Jasper arrived just as we were sitting down. "Rosalie and Emmett will still be a while so I might as well start, if that's okay?"

Alice looked at me,"What do you mean, they will be a while?"

"I saw them arriving at 3.18 by that clock, and they still feel quite a few miles away. They aren't moving this way yet so I don't expect it to be different," I explained.

Edward jumped in, "When I arrived on the porch she was stood with that faraway look Alice has when she is having a vision. I have no idea about the next bit though." Worry and concern flowing from him.

"Please tone down the worry, I'm fine. Honestly," I asked Edward

"Oh yes and when I got wound up about her cryptic answers when we were stood on the porch she calmed me down, just like Jasper does," Edward chimed in again. I had to shut out the emotions as they just kept spiralling higher.

I closed my eyes and pushed as much calm as I could into myself and the rest of the room. I didn't expect to see five vampires looking quite so placid and calm almost to the point they were vacant. "Oops, I think I over did it, I need to get a handle on this,"

I concentrated and pushed a tiny bit of interest into the room. "Sorry."

Carlisle looked amazed at me. "Do you want to start at the beginning and explain?"

I started with when I first awoke and all the experiences and thoughts up until the start of the conversation. They never once interrupted but shock and disbelief were strong.

Carlisle summarised, "You can control all your feelings and impulses, you were aware of human blood but decided against it as the smell left you queasy. You can read minds, feel and control others emotions, see the future on demand, have some kind of locator beacon on each of us and see routes of some form not to mention turn all the powers off if you want. Does that cover everything?"

"I can turn them off but it's like they come knocking if there is something I need to know or someone is extremely powerful in their response. Otherwise that pretty much covers it. So I take it from everyone response I'm not exactly normal," I was worried now.

"Having one power is rare, I have never heard of anyone having multiple powers. I need to get Eleazar down here as soon as possible," Carlisle's response in no way calmed my nerves.

"You wanted to contact Eleazar not long after I woke," I saw the shock and uncertainty on Carlisle's face so I clarified, "I heard you just before Alice wanted to give me a makeover."

Carlisle's eyes widened yet again at me, he just nodded as much to confirm to the others the truth of my words.

"Emmett and Rosalie have just set off, my time prediction looks like it will be accurate," I felt their threads moving back towards us.

We sat in silence, well in shock may be a better description for the others! The clock changed from 17 to 18, 23 seconds later Emmett burst through the door, Rosalie close on his heels.

"What's wrong with you lot, you look like you have seen a ghost," Emmett teased at the still shock ridden faces.

"We will fill you in later," I raised an eyebrow to Carlisle to check this was okay, he acknowledged and I continued, "Could you fill me in on what happened while I was indisposed?"

I felt a rush of relief that I would have the chance to deal with their response to my power, without the spot light on me. I learnt a long time ago to downplay my knowledge and abilities; this wasn't the time for that, I need their support to learn to deal with this new life.

Jasper broke the silence, "Shall I start from when I received your text?" he looked at Carlisle who nodded at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper started his side of events from receiving my text, "I was sat reading in my study when I heard the phone. After reading your message I wanted to confirm and find as much information as I could. I ran out by Angela's house. There was a vampire scent, faded but criss crossing. I bought Alice up to speed as soon as I confirmed vampire involvement," he looked across at Alice, love and respect for his mate shining in his eyes.

"As you know Alice can 'see' humans but not easily. She managed to get a vision of Angela struggling against bindings in an empty room but couldn't get any details as to her location. Alice tried to get a vision of you but all she got was a flash of you laid in the back seat of a car, a hand resting on your shoulder. Your choice of company isn't conducive to visions," the dirty look Alice gave me released my tongue. I don't care how childish I appear sticking my tongue out at her, she knows my reasons for my company even if she doesn't agree.

"They may not be conducive to visions but at least he could accompany me during daylight hours without fear of sparkling and could defend me from nomads and the less friendly side of society," oops, maybe that last little titbit I should have held back.

"At least I sent the message," they had the audacity to growl at me. "I wanted Angela safe," I defended.

I felt a wave of calm flow across the room from Jasper, I looked over and nodded my thanks. I was too annoyed to do that myself.

Jasper continued, "I phoned the pack and told them Alice had some glimpses of nomad vampires in the area that seemed to know how to avoid her vision for the most part. I asked them to be on high alert but not be seen to be doing anything different until we could find out what the nomads were hiding."

"Alice persuaded the family a group hunt was in order. We thought it would be better if we were all sated and better able to resist your blood if things came to a head," the rest of the family glanced at Alice, I assume they hadn't been aware of her reason at the time. I was trying very hard to keep my additional senses closed down for the duration of the conversation. I didn't want get too annoyed with the anger, frustration and hurt being put out as all the details came to light.

"Edward got the wolves side of the story," Jasper glanced at Edwards face and taking his emotions in account gave a brief shake of his head. Even shutting down my empathy power the strength of Edward's emotions pounding out kept spiking and the power tripped in like a phone ringing to make me aware. I could tell how hurt he was that I had contacted Jasper but not him.

Jasper continued "I'll try and fit their side of the story in my time line."

"Jake panicked when he realised you had been taken by a vampire, he caught the sweet acrid scent to their noses. He phased and started to follow the trail. Paul was on patrol at the time and heard all the details from Jake. Jake asked Paul to phase back to alert the other wolves and us. Jake followed the trail until it had dissipated to much for him. When he phased back to report in, he found your note with his phone. Jake was close to the clearing on the border that we have used for meetings in the past. We all agreed to meet there to formulate a plan," more spikes of anger and frustration from Edward as Jasper mentioned the meeting, I shut it off yet again.

"We met on the border. Jake and I filled everyone in. I had to calm a few nerves when they found out you had rushed back to try and save Angela, rushing straight into a trap," he glanced around the room.

I managed to jump in before anyone else, "I was fully aware I was rushing into a trap which is why I contacted you as I did. I didn't dare contact anyone else in case Angela was pushed into more danger. I couldn't sit back and allow a friend to suffer for me,"

"But..," Edward started. Carlisle cut him off, "No, Edward. Who knows what they would have done to Angela if she hadn't come back. She contacted the right person, to ensure we were prepared but not panicked." He gave Edward a very stern glance and I'm sure he continued in his mind but I kept out of it. Edward looked chastised when Carlisle look away from him.

Jasper waited for Carlisle's go ahead before he continued, "Edward, Emmett and Rose covered Forks and surround, Alice and I went towards Port Angeles, the wolves covered La push working out from there. Esme went to meet Carlisle at the hospital, they worked a search pattern from there.

We still hadn't found any leads when our mobile's received the alert that your locator ring had been activated."

It flitted through my mind how worried I'd been about getting bruised toes as I stamped on them to trigger that locator toe ring; bruised toes turned out to be the least of my worries!

I still heard his words as I continued to mentally taunt myself at my petty worries,"We weren't sure if the ring going off was a ruse to send us in the wrong direction or into a trap so Alice and I being closest ran to check it out. Some of the wolves following to back us up if necessary."

He must have pick up on my unvoiced query how the wolves could run and keep in contact with vampires, or in Jaspers case he must have felt the interest and confusion I projected to him when he mentioned the wolves following. I knew about the pack awareness when they were phased, it had saved Jake a fortune in phone calls!

Jasper explained, "More wolves have joined the pack since you left, they have two of the youngest stay in La Push both for the safety of La Push and to relay messages between us and the wolves, one on a phone the other in wolf form communicating with the others, interchanging when they need to tell us anything. It works well."

I smiled my thanks and sent a wave of gratitude, it's so easy communicating with Jasper. I can understand better how Jasper and Alice can have such extensive silent conversations.

We got a few confused glances from most of the rest of the family at Jasper's diversion and my thanks to him. I saw Jasper smirk as he recognised it too.

Jasper picked the story back up, "When I got your text explaining what was happening we were able to confirm your location. Alice slipped into a vision as I started reading the text. She saw the two of us finding you then the vision going dark so she assumed the wolf presence. Alice relayed to the others that the coordinates of the phone matched the coordinates of the ring and we knew that you had sent the message as you included the code we agreed on. We all converged then. Alice and I arrived at the co-ordinates."

Ahhh, so the blurs that bought me hope were Jasper and Alice, "We heard you scream 'No', we entered the building as fast as we could but not soon enough. We burst in. I took out a young dark haired vampire that attacked as we entered. Alice came to get you but Laurent intercepted her, like most he underestimated her and she finished him off. Victoria had you, I think she was that intent on draining you she hadn't realised until too late we were there. She made to run when Sam leapt past me onto her back and finished her off," he looked up at me trying to taste my mood on how I would cope hearing about my change.

Jasper took an unneeded breath, "You had lost too much blood, we couldn't suck the venom out without killing you. Alice saw the change taking at least five days flicking with some visions of your heart giving out as the change took too long. We had to get more venom in. Neither of us was confident, I was afraid I would lose control and feed, Alice has never had human blood and didn't want her best friend to be a test case on her control. Sam phased back to human as soon as the other wolves arrived to take over the clean up. He heard our dilemma and gave his permission to bite you. Alice's next vision settled it. She saw you talking, saying that we both pushed venom in and our eyes had remained golden, when you woke as a vampire. You lifted your arms to us, we took that as your permission. We each took a wrist, neither of us tasted your blood, we both pushed as much venom into you as we possibly could."

"I heard Alice explain to Sam and him give permission, I wanted you to know I trusted you both. Lifting my arms was at the limit of my ability at the time," I knew Jasper could read my feelings but I had to let Alice know I trusted her and thought she did the right thing. Alice smiled in thanks at my words.

"Emmett and Edward came in and assumed the worst, ripping us from you," Jasper winced as he felt my remembrance of the pain due to their actions, I gently shook my head in hope he would say no more on that.

Jasper nodded infinitesimally at me as he went on, "Alice quickly explained what we were doing, they didn't believe us until Alice asked them what colour our eyes were. We were both that intent on saving you our eyes had never darkened in thirst, they were still light and golden, proving we weren't in a feeding state and we had no human blood in us. Edward took over, pushing venom into your neck. He was feeling very territorial of you," I heard Edward growl at Jasper's words and saw Jasper smirk. He had worded it like that on purpose.

It all fitted with my broken, vague memories of events.

I could see Jasper's mind moving on to the next bit of the story, a slight frown flitted across his face before he started speaking again, "Alice had visions of you waking in the normal three days until the moment Edward's teeth pierced your skin. She hasn't had a vision of you since that moment. Edward pushed even more venom in. Alice's panicked scream when she realised she couldn't find you in her visions any more broke through Edward determination to get more venom into your system and he released from you."

I could imagine the silent conversation and worry that must have passed between those two as they analysed the visions and lack of visions.

Jasper was still talking, "Fortunately Carlisle took over reinforcing your heart beat was strong and your change was proceeding normally. Edward was extremely worried about you. Carlisle administered morphine to try and reduce the pain of the change. You were still calm even in the huge amount of burning pain. You reminded us about Angela. Rose found her, checked she was okay then came back and told you. I could feel your relief even through your pain once Rose told you Angela would be all right. Rose took her responsibility for her care from then on."

As Jasper spoke I thought back to the memories, my pain fogged mind hadn't put everything together but it all slipped into place as he recounted details, "Emmett and the wolves disposed of the vampires that attacked you. They were talking in the background that all the pieces of the three vampires had been accounted for. Esme had run the area to check for any other threats. She returned and confirmed no other vampires had been in the area. Carlisle confirmed with the Sam that the treaty was still intact after three of the family had bitten you, he was quite shaken but extremely proud that three of us had bitten you but none of us had succumb to feeding. Sam formally informed Carlisle that permission had been granted before any of us had bitten you. You felt more relief at that and I think you passed out after that," Jasper looked at me amazed as he recalled that days events.

Everyone in the room was caught up in the remembrance of their emotions from that day. Jasper vocalised the feelings that swirled around us, "We were all so worried about you. Rose shocked the wolves with her compassion for Angela, very few have seen anything but Rose's frosty side outside of family. Rose couldn't let you down by giving any less than 100% in her care for Angela even though she hardly knew her.

Emmett helped the wolves dispose of the remains, trying to stay busy to distract himself from worrying about his little sister's suffering.

Esme went out to check the perimeter to ensure no other trails going in or out. Her daughter was silently burning and she could do nothing. If she didn't keep busy she would have been overwhelmed with worry and grief for the open hearted girl that had gave her family humanity back. After reporting back she went to help Rose with Angela.

Alice tried so hard to find a vision, any vision with you in it. She was so frantic with worry, no amount of reassurances from Carlisle that the change was going well would calm her, her visions were failing her. The first time she calmed was when you opened your eyes even then only your reassurances calmed her fully.

The wolves were and still are distraught, they kept flitting round you to try and check for themselves that you were okay.

Carlisle, Edward and I all stayed with you. Carlisle left you long enough to check Angela over before rushing back to you. I felt your relief and calm at Edward's touch before you blackout so he stayed in contact with you until the final beat of your heart. I push as much calm, serenity and lethargy into you as I could, I don't know if it helped you but it help me feel like I was doing something for you," he looked so abashed at that admission. "The wolves watched you, Bella, with the same dedication and love as each of us 'Cullen's' each of us wanting to do more to help but knowing only time could make a difference. Your heart beat was our hope."

The overwhelming emotions I felt when I heard Jasper explain everyone's actions and their nods and compassionate faces floored me. Pushing out my thanks and feelings didn't seem enough so I stumbled over trying to vocalise my thanks.

"The morphine helped," I looked at Carlisle and smiled.

"The emotions you pushed into me along with the morphine are what helped me sleep or black out depending on your point of view," I smiled at Jasper in thanks.

I squeezed Edwards hand gently, "Your touch made me feel whole, I needed you there. Your presence kept me grounded, your voice a balm. You being with me gave me the strength and hope to push the pain away enough so it didn't sweep me away."

"I heard the wolves and Emmett talking as they cleared up. Esme coming back and reporting the area was clear. Knowing Angela was okay and hearing Rose's assurances that she would look after her. Hearing that biting me, to save me thanks to Alice's visions, wouldn't cause problems with the wolves. Hearing Esme and Rose looking after Angela together. I can't tell any of you how much that help me, what a huge relief it was knowing everyone was all right. Thank you everyone," I would have cried if I could as I looked round at each of them trying to convey my gratitude.

Esme rushed over to me pulling me into a hug, dry sobbing in relief that I was here with them. One by one we were joined. I have never felt so loved or so much part of a family. I push that feeling out to everyone to share. I don't know how much time passed in that huge huddle but eventually we all sat back down and allowed Jasper to continue.

"Angela needed to go to hospital for treatment for dehydration and shock. We needed to ensure our cover story covered all the details. We decided the best option was to stay as close to the truth as possible. Angela agreed that keeping you out of the story would be safer for you. She knows you came home to try and save her, you were captured to lead us to her. She thinks you have jumped back on a plane so no-one else knows you were here, for everyone's safety. We told her that her captors have been taken to a secure facility to deal to drug addicts and mental patients but the authorities didn't know all the details so as far as others should know they are still at large. She heard some of their talk so the insanity and drugs explained many of the inconsistencies.

The public story goes Angela had been kidnapped as a lure to bring you home. The message they sent you was intercepted by Jared, a team was put together to get Angela safely home without putting you into danger. They found Angela tied up but no sign of the kidnappers. Jared had called Carlisle to get a doctor on the scene. Carlisle was out with Rose and Esme, he confirmed Angela was stable to transport then they accompanied Jared and Angela to hospital. Rose and Esme went to try and make Angela feel more comfortable after her ordeal. As far as everyone is aware you and Jake are still travelling. Jake will stay hidden until you decide what cover story you want to use.

The wolves headed home and we bought you back here.

Angela is back home, she is recovering more from the stress than from anything physical. She heard them talking about how to capture Bella but had no idea of the supernatural connection.

Jake has been keeping up the lines of contact as though he and you are still travelling. Since you have taken it in turns to update everyone, no-one would be any the wiser," Jasper concluded.

I voiced my thoughts, "I think I would like to be believed to be travelling as long as it doesn't put my friends in any more danger. Jake could have decided to come home as I am visiting some of the female friends we met on our travels then I have the appointment in Italy. Thinking of Italy, has Aro been informed?" I looked to Carlisle.

"Jake will be relieved to come out of hiding! Now Victoria and Laurent are out of the picture I don't think your friends will be in any danger further danger if you are believed to be travelling. I haven't notified Aro yet, with Alice unable to see you we thought it better to wait until you woke. I'll ring him now if you would like and arrange the other details," Carlisle told me with a smile.

With relief I stood and went up with Carlisle to his study, hearing and mentally reliving events shook me more than I want to admit. I needed a bit of time to calm and deal with it all.

Carlisle's conversation with Aro was a long convoluted conversation but the upshot was Aro was upset not to have the chance to change me himself but understood the circumstances. To say he was angry with Victoria and Laurent would be and understatement. He was upset their deaths had been quick. Aro wanted me sent to Volterra immediately. Carlisle managed to persuade him travelling with such a young newborn could be problematic. They came to a compromise that we all had to present ourselves to the Volturi a sometime during the summer. Aro offered to provide transportation for us all to ensure our attendance. I didn't like involving the rest of the family but Carlisle was happy with this arrangement.

Before I headed back down to the rest of the family Carlisle asked me if I thought I could cope with the wolves coming to the house. I wanted to try as long as I had Emmett and Jasper ready to hold me back in case of emergencies! He phoned Sam to tell them I had woken and arranged for him to come over to discuss the 'Bella cover up' story.

Carlisle remained in his study to phone Eleazar while I went back down stairs. I didn't make it to the top of the stairs before Alice was bouncing in front of me wanting to play Bella Barbie before the wolves arrived.

I had a look to find out how long we had, "Twenty minutes before Sam, Jared and Jake arrive. I wouldn't need any help, their smell won't be appetising to me."

"But how?" Alice spluttered, "I heard the conversation an no names were mentioned. My vision goes black in twenty minutes but, how do you know?"

"I saw them arrive in a quick vision," I said with a grin.

"But I can't see the wolves or you," she grumbled.

"I can," I teased her.

She dragged me into her room, she was scowling at me. Maybe not the best idea to upset the person trying to dress you!

She was her bouncy happy self as soon as she started pulling clothes out. She gave me a selection of clothes to pick from. I just picked the ones I saw myself wearing while greeting Sam.

Alice was still messing with my hair when we heard the knock at the door, twenty minutes later. I was surprised to see my reflection. I hadn't taken much notice of my appearance in my visions. I could still tell it was me but it looked like a team of graphic artists had airbrushed and touch up my entire body to perfection. I had more curves in all the right places, I am a few inches taller. My hair is longer, thicker and shinier. My skin is flawless. My eyes were red but not as bad as I thought they would be, more a burnt orange red. I suppose Victoria had taken so much of my blood there was less left in my body to colour my eyes.

Alice made me wait before going down stairs to 'make an entrance'. I took a deep breath when she opened the door. The wolves did smell a bit doggy but not in an offensive way, it was quite a earthy comforting scent not in the least mouthwatering though! I had more 'hooks' attach themselves. This could get a problem if it happens each time I come across a persons scent. I had to laugh at the appearance in my head of the threads to each of the wolves; they looked almost like extra long wolf tails, each the same colour and markings as the individual wolf.

I could feel fear, worry and concern coming from the wolves. I made a point of keeping the mind reading shut down. When they saw me descending the stairs their myriad of emotions hit me; past time to shut down the emotions I think.

Jake looked so forlorn, "I'm so sorry, I should..."

I didn't let him finish, "None of this is your fault. If I hadn't been taken we may have lost Angela. I couldn't leave her in danger in place of me. This," I indicated to my new vampire body, "was inevitable, Aro was forcing the issue. At least this way I am with friends and family so hopefully it will be harder for him to manipulate me. It's better this way.

Can you forgive me for not telling you why we were coming back and can we still be friends?"

"You could have told me," he glanced at me then at Sam, "but I guess it was best you didn't," it was a reluctant admission.

"It will take more than a stone conversion makeover to stop you being my best friend, I'll miss you needing me as your bodyguard now," he came and held his arms out for a hug, he would never have held back in the past. The lack of spontaneity hurt for an instant but I did like have a choice. I stepped forward into his arms. I heard a low growl and a prick of jealously trying to make it's self known but I ignored Edward.

Scalding hot arms enveloped me into a signature Jake hug. The heat was even more pronounced but still as soothing like a hot bath!

Stepping back I grinned at Jake, "Come on you know me better than that, trouble will find me no matter how stone like I am!"

Jake laughed with me, "Too right, but at least I can hug you now without worrying about breaking you!"

It was light and easy after that, the tension had gone. We tied up all the story about my future travel plans, when Jake would arrive home and how Angela was coping.

The wolves all teased me that I would need to practice sounding less 'bell' like before I could make any phone calls. Jake has nicknamed me Bells for years so you can imagine the number of quips they threw in while there were with us. It wouldn't have been as bad if Emmett hadn't decided to join the game, arghh juvenile males!

It was agreed I would email Angela and everyone else until I had time to practice my voice. I would use the time difference and jet-lag as excuses.

I gave them my version of events. It didn't take long. Explaining my reasoning for who I contacted took a bit longer for some to accept but Carlisle and Sam both agreed I did the right thing.

I must admit I'm relieved I was turned here rather than Aro having control, that guy gives me the creeps. I'm still worried about the visit but it's lessened my worries compared to going as a human.

Carlisle had an in-depth discussion with Sam and Jake over the treaty. The territorial aspect was simplified in that they were allowed on each others territory but if possible permission should be granted first, protection being the primary concern. Biting a human is still prohibited unless they are dying and preferably permission is given beforehand.

Esme loved having the wolves over. She cooked up a feast for extremely appreciative stomachs. The three of them ate enough food to feed a dozen ordinary people. Esme had even over-cooked sending them each home with doggy bags. I don't even want to repeat how bad the jokes deteriorated from Emmett and Rose.

Jakes backpack came into it's own for carrying the food. Sam and Jared placed orders for packs for the rest of the pack, ha pack wolves. They still intended sticking to shorts tied to back legs for most purposes but they could see the advantage of having a bag that would survive the phase.

**A/N Ok, so I caved. Pretty please let me know what you think even if it's just a smiley. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Learning / practice

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Can you hear me? Are you listening? Bella," argghh, I thought I was ignoring all the additional senses but Edward was screaming just outside my thoughts, like someone pounding and shouting outside a door wanting to come in. I put my hands up to the sides of my head. Wow, how does Edward cope having to listen to everyone all the time.

I seem to be able to block other people even when opening up the mind reading to listen to an individual, useful!

I looked up into Edwards eyes and nodded just with my eyes to let him know I was listening to him. I tried to concentrate just on his main voice but I could hear a second line of thought about how strange it was to be on the other side of mind reading, he found it amusing he and Alice had so many silent conversations with him just giving small facial indications, he enjoyed being on the other side. More distant and easier to tune out are lines of thought all centred on me and yet others on a piano piece he was working on. The worst is hearing all the voices, he tried so hard to ignore them but they shout at him constantly. My mind reading started knocking in response, I have to concentrate to keep my ability in check so I don't have an echo of the 'main' voice from everyone in range. I wanted to shake my head to clear it but knowing it would be no help I just concentrated on the voice he was directing at me and like being in a noisy school cafeteria I just tuned out all the rest of the noise.

"Bella, will you ask Emmett to arm wrestle? Newborns are much stronger than older vampires due to the change and your own blood being newly converted. You have newborn strength on your side so it's the perfect time to give him a taste of his own medicine. Please Bella," he asked me mentally, I could hear the mischief and feel the anticipation, it was all I could do not to laugh out loud at him. Digging deeper I found all his thoughts on how he expected me to beat Emmett with ease. I smiled at him and gave another tiny nod.

He seems to have come to terms with me being a vampire and is now looking at the advantages, the powers being another perk. He was almost as fun filled as Emmett at the moment. It could be interesting since Rose and Emmett still don't know about my powers. I looked back at Edward, I could hear him think I had a glint of mischief in my eyes, I winked and nodded to him. Let the fun begin!

I decided to have a quick look into the immediate future to see Emmett's reactions. Oh boy, this was going to be better than I had originally thought.

Emmett was playing his video games. It was some sort of shoot-em up. Mmm, how to get his interest...?

I spoke to the room at large, "So how strong am I now?"

Emmett fell straight into the trap, hook, line and sinker, "Bells, you might even be as strong as me since you are newborn but it will only last about a year then you'll be as puny as the rest of them," he waved around at Rose, Esme and Edward.

Rose growled at him, Edward started to smirk but controlled it before Emmett could notice. Esme tutted at him.

"You know I'm right," he laughed at them. "Come on Bells, shall we find out how strong you are?" his eyes dancing in excitement.

"Outside with you all, I don't want any more breakages by you Emmett," Esme's voice sounded very strict but her eyes and feelings told of her humour at the resident clown.

His game forgotten, he dropped the controller on the sofa. He bounced over to me grabbing my hand and hauled me towards the door, "Come on!"

I let out a quiet chuckle and let him tow me outside. The rest of the family followed in amusement.

"We'll start you easy, how about arm wrestling?" he spoke in deep thought.

"But I was never any good at that even with kids smaller than me," I said in mock worry.

"No, you'll be fine. Just give it a try," enthusiasm seeping into his voice.

Edward's thoughts were bombarding me again, "Get him to make a bet, make a bet of it." I met his eyes to let him know I heard him.

"I'm not sure, I don't want to make a fool of myself. You seem so sure you can beat me easily," I let uncertainty colour my voice. I'd seen it all in my vision, I was trying so hard not to let on.

"How about I sweeten the deal, if you win you I owe you a favour," he was trying so hard to get me to do this.

"What sort of favour?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Up to you, I have to do something you ask," he threw up his arms, it didn't seem to matter to him as he didn't expect to lose.

"Okay, let's give it a go," I said with as flat a voice as I could manage.

He threw himself down onto his stomach on the grass, one arm under him to prop him up the other in position to start arm wrestling, "I'm waiting!" he sang out while waggling his eye brows. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish enthusiasm!

I knelt in front of him, lowering myself slowly into position, just to wind him up. The scowl let me know I was winning.

Our audience stood in a loose circle around us.

We finally got in position. Alice called out, "On three; one, two,......"

Emmett tried to slam my hand down once Alice got to two. Alice screamed at him, "Cheat, you tried to cheat Emmett."

He did look slightly abashed but the annoyance that his trick had no effect took the edge off his bubbly enthusiasm.

"No cheating this time Emmett," Alice scolded with her hands on her hips, "One, two, three!

He waited for three this time. I made no move, waiting to see what Emmett could throw at me. I could feel the force he was trying to exert but still it took me hardly anything to hold. The concentration was building on his face. He started to throw as much of his body weight as he could, easing his elbow out to get better leverage. I was trying so hard to keep the smirk off my face. I could see Alice getting wound up at Emmett as everyone could see his attempts to cheat but as I was still so relaxed she managed to hold her tongue.

"Have you started yet?" I teased Emmett.

His eyes bugged out at me, I could see in his face he was putting every bit of strength into trying to beat me.

I started to move my hand slowly, his elbow moved even further starting to lift. I decided to put an end to it. I flicked his arm over beating him with ease.

"Re-match," he all but screamed at me, "You must have cheated!"

Everyone laughed at him. "Bella didn't cheat but we all saw you trying to cheat," Rose told him shaking her head in disappointment.

He pouted but his face softened when I told him, "We can have a re-match another day."

Emmett was off on anther tangent now, "Now what? Can we have a race and see how fast you are? I want to see Edward beaten, he always wins running races."

I glanced at Edward. Edward knew how easily I had left him behind when we returned from hunting but no-one else did. Alice was pouting, she can't see me so has no idea of the outcome of today's games."I know you lost the last bet," I grinned at Emmett, "But does anyone want a bet on the race?"

They all knew each other well enough to know the results of the rest of them racing but I am an unknown to them.

The bet came down to if I would beat Edward. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice all put money that Edward win or draw with me. Esme, Edward and I all bet I would win. Little did they know how much by.

Esme volunteered to referee. We were racing to a tree on a hill that could be seen from the house. We all lined up. Esme called this time, "One, two, three!"

I waited until everyone had set off and reached the tree line. Esme looked at me in askance. I just winked at her and set off. I quickly passed everyone. I reached the tree and waved at them on my way back before they had reach three quarters of the distance to the tree.

I stood laughing and talking to Esme as they returned. Edward beat the others but with no-where near the lead I had.

"So, I think I'm just slightly the fastest then," I announced with a giggle.

"I bet I can beat you in a fight," Emmett claimed belligerently.

"I'm up a favour from you and a thousand dollars, what do you want to give me this time?" I asked him.

"Double or nothing?" he told me with determination.

"You're on," I laughed at him, "Prepare to lose."

He growled and launched himself at me. I stepped easily out of his way. Edward and Jasper made to restrain Emmett but I called out, "I'll be fine, just watch!"

Emmett charged again and again missing each time, getting more and more angry. "Stand and fight," he yelled at me.

"If you think you can take me," I taunted him.

This time I didn't step away when he came at me. All my self-defence lessons and karate as a human came into their own. I simply tripped him this time. I stepped away waiting for him to regain his feet.

"Cheat," he yelled at me.

I just giggled at him, "Aww, poor little Emmy. Can't you beat a little bit of a girl!"

He roared and charged again. I leapt up, jumping over him twisting in the air grabbing onto his back. I licked the side of his neck knowing instinctively decapitation is the easiest way to take out an opponent.

He rubbed his neck and whined, "Ewww. Rosie she doesn't play fair." Rose came over and gave him a hug.

"Sorry Emmett," I hated seeing him look so forlorn.

I don't need to read minds to see he thought of something else, the grin bounced back onto his face, "I bet you can't take Jasper."

I laughed at him, "Don't you think you have lost enough in bets for one day, or do you want another double or nothing?"

Emmett just grinned and nodded enthusiastically at me. He was so sure he had this one in the bag.

I turned to Jasper, "Do you want a round Jasper?"

"You know of my past, are you sure you want to try against me?" he asked in concern.

Yes, this would be more interesting, "I'm game if you are, how do I learn if I don't try?"

Edward was panicking, "Are you sure? Please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Jasper would no more hurt me than you would, it's just a wrestling match. I can look after myself better than any of you could anticipate," I have seen the outcome, but no need to tell them that.

I opened myself up to my extra powers, concentrating my attention on Jasper. I had an awareness during my run in with Emmett of the 'map' overlay, it gave me risk assessments of each action and routes to avoid trouble.

Jasper was exuding confidence, thinking about how to take it easy on me, but still stretch me so I didn't feel too bad when he won quickly. He was in for a shock.

"You attack me," he waved me forward in encouragement.

I kept in mind all the fighting techniques I knew. I had the vision I had seen earlier of some of the tricks Jasper uses but the most useful was the overlay of routes. Our wrestling can only be described as a dance. I learned so much between reading his mind, emotions and watching the colours and textures of the routes that flowed in all directions from me.

I evaded him by the smallest of margins so many times, different combinations of abilities saving my skin again and again. I slipped into sparing, one thing I loved when I learned different martial arts over the years as a human. Our moves must have looked coordinated from an outside perspective but we now were both giving it our all, even vampire eyes may have found the speed and variety of movements hard to follow. We would put the martial arts movies to shame with the moves we used, wires not required! I still haven't reached top speed or strength as I'm still learning, still finding my way. It was then when I saw it amongst the plethora of routes, it was as slim as a thread, but it was a thread to victory. I followed the narrow trail, it broadened once I managed to get on it.

That was how I found myself on Jasper's back, I had him face down on the ground with an arm pinned up his back. I did the same trick I had with Emmett, running the tip of my tongue against his neck. He came to an unnatural stillness that was mimicked by everyone watching.

I listened to their thoughts but for that instant, shock had silenced all of them. That shock almost bought me to my knees with the intensity. When their thoughts started up again, I was bombarded. I blocked everything off just to cope.

"How the....." "Not possible, Jasper must have let her, but he never...." "Jasper lost....." "What...." their words were a babble of incredulity. Edward's thoughts had taken a totally different turn to the other's but taking too much notice would have even my vampire self blushing, if that was possible, I looked pointedly at him and raised an eyebrow. The waves of embarrassment he threw off was enough to get Jasper's attention too, enough for Jasper to come out of the shock of me beating him.

Jasper stood, looked at me intently then put his hand out to shake, "Well done, you'll have to let me know how sometime." Awe, shock, amazement are just a few of the emotions that barrelled off him, his loudest thought caught me off guard, "She's not even half a day old yet, what is she going to be capable of..."

An errant thought made me realise I never tried manipulating his emotions to distract him, I'm not sure if it would be more or less effective on another empath.

Emmett saved the day again by distracting everyone, "Tag hide and seek, Bella is it." Then he set off running.

I glanced at the others, they were laughing as they each flitted off.

Edward was the last to go, "Is this okay? Do you want to do this?"

"You've got until I count to ten at human speed then I'm coming ready or not," I waved him off as I started to count in a loud voice, yelling a warning as I set off.

It was so pathetic how easy it was to find everyone, they seem to have forgotten about that little ability I have with a thread running to each of them.

I went to get Emmett first, he was hiding inside a hollow tree. I was conscious of the scent trails in all directions for miles. He must have spent quite a while running that many trails. He did try to run away but I tagged him before he could get more than a couple of yards. Emmett didn't take being found so quickly very well. He was slightly mollified when I found everyone else just as quickly and easily.

I had tagged all seven of them within a minute. They had never had a quicker round of hide and seek.

Poor Emmett, I'd never given another thought that he and Rose had missed the run down of my powers. Even Carlisle had a had time keeping a straight face at Emmett's little tantrum as he caught the two of them up on the conversation we had had while waiting for them to return from their hunt earlier.

Everyone was in a flurry of thoughts and emotions, it was getting a bit much. The earlier activities had reinforced my words, it was a lot for everyone to take in. I would have doubted the extent of my claims without seeing proof to back them up. Carlisle wanted to talk again but I asked if we could do it later.

It's been a whirlwind since I woke. I am in serious need of a time out to try and come to terms with it all. If I could I would 'sleep on it' but I don't have that option any more.

Edward came to my rescue, "Do you want to come and listen to some music with me?"

I just nodded and let him lead me up into his room. He had acquired a bed in the time I had been travelling. I just fell back in as I would have done in exhaustion before. Edward put some classical music on, then came and lay next to me. I just let the music flow over me. Edward's fingers entwined in mine, his touch soothing. Edward's silent proximity, time and music washed away the intensity of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected visitors

Edward and I stayed in the same state of relaxation until dawn. A hyper active pixie but an end to our tranquil haven.

Alice and Rose spent the morning giving me a make-over while bombarding me with question after question about my travels and my relationship with Jake; how many ways can I tell them we are friends and I think of him as a little annoying brother before they actually believe me.

Carlisle ambushed me as I escaped the torture known as 'beauty treatments'. I explained how I had used my powers yesterday. I hadn't got past Edward mentally knocking and asking me to have a go at arm wrestling with Emmett when we heard a commotion outside Carlisle's study door. Emmett, Edward and Alice were all arguing about who got to put their ear up against the sound-proofed door. Carlisle's and I just stood and chuckled at them, for vampires they were very unobservant. They were that busy arguing it took ages for them to spot us watching them.

To save further interruptions Carlisle's called to everyone if they wanted to join us. We ended up back downstairs in the dining room. The study was too crowded with us all in there!

I started from the beginning again explaining how I used the different abilities and how they affected me. Carlisle appeared as amazed at my control and my speed and strength as he did about the extras. Neither Carlisle or Jasper had ever come across or even heard of a newborn with either the level of control, speed or strength. I don't suppose I'll ever be considered normal, I never got there as a human and now I seem to have broken the mould for vampires too.

"You mentioned that traits as a human are enhanced as a vampire, could all the running, swimming and fitness stuff I did have an effect on my new strength? Even the level of control, I suppose I did have quite a high level of control of most aspects of my life for a teenager," I reasoned as they questioned my strengths.

"Bella," Carlisle responded, "those things could account for some but you just seem to be more again but I suppose you were a most exceptional human in many respects. You did more in a few short years than most managed in a lifetime."

I laughed, "I did it all in my lifetime!"

"I was referring to the more accepted duration of threescore years and ten lifetime," Carlisle reproved me, softening his words with a smile.

Jasper having the experience he has with newborns found me unnerving. He still struggles with his own blood lust yet I managed to stop mid hunt to ask to watch someone else; 'Freaky' is a word that keeps slipping through his mind.

To all our amazement it was Emmett that pointed out I have the power of everyone that bit me. We don't know much about Victoria's power. Edward heard bits of James's thoughts about her ability to evade trouble, all that time ago when James had spotted Alice in the baseball clearing. When it came to avoiding capture, she had only succumb when distracted by feeding frenzy. James was a tracker even if his bite had occurred nearly a year earlier, my scar proved a small amount of venom must have been left.

A heated debated followed. James was only a mediocre tracker. Edward can only hear the first voice. Alice still can't choose her visions with the precision I appear to have and I can see myself and the wolves while Alice is unable to. Above all my ability to block the powers has them as mystified as anything.

Coincidence is too much of a stretch to believe when the powers are so similar yet I seem to have the upgraded version of each power. The empathy being the exception but I thought Jasper's past had honed his ability to an optimum.

Carlisle had filled an entire pad with notes on me. The debates and theories were getting more far-fetched and heated. I sat back and watched the interactions both within the family unit but also between the couples. Sitting there I could see the walls Edward had built around himself just to live with three such tight-knit couples.

A knock at the door shocked us all. Each one of us so intent on the subject at hand we had never noticed the approach of visitors.

I reacted first, getting up to get the door. I never even considered opening up my extra senses to find out who was on the other side of the door. My sense of smell confirmed vampire.

The first thing I saw as the door swung open in front of me was the red-eyes. I didn't think, I just stepped backwards and felt a pulse pushing out from me. Red-eyes represent attack and pain.

The two people on the porch flew backwards as if they had been hit. I watched in shock.

Jasper ran forwards to them but stopped short, crashing backwards as though he had hit a wall.

The man and woman had picked themselves up, they approached the house warily this time, "Jazz man, what just hit us? What sort of a welcome is this to give old friends?"

The man looked almost like Jasper's brother, slightly shorter and a shade darker hair. The woman, a stunning blond similar in height to Alice.

All eyes turned to me, "Bella, what did you do?"

"Me, I, I don't know I did anything. I suppose I panicked when I saw their eyes after recent events but..." I was shaking.

Jasper rubbing his forehead from the invisible impact sent me a wave of calm, I allowed it to blanket me, "Thanks."

"Peter, Charlotte welcome. Long time, no see. Come in, if you can," Jasper called to his friends.

Peter stepped forward first, hands checking the way was clear, "That's one powerful shield, warn a guy next time."

He extend his hand to me, "Bella is it? Pleased to meet you, I think! That's some shield you have," he tilted his head slightly, "How old are you?"

"She woke yesterday," Edward informed them, stepping forward placing a possessive arm over my shoulders.

"Yesterday, that's the first time you threw your shield?" Shock and awe coloured Peter's voice, "Did you know you're a shield?"

"I didn't mean to, I don't even know I did it," I felt so ashamed at doing that to Jasper's friends.

"All her other powers have been instinctive and she was aware of them as she woke but a shield that might explain it," Carlisle spoke more to himself than the rest of the room.

"Sounds like we have some catching up to do," Peter smiled, he strolled across the room throwing himself onto the sofa.

"Please ignore his manners. I'm Charlotte, pleased to meet you," she had such a warm friendly smile it just made me feel worse.

"I'm Bella, I'm so sorry for..." she didn't let me finish.

"No, it wasn't intentional. Don't worry," she reached over and squeezed my hand.

Esme went into housewife mode, "Come in, come in. It's so nice to see you both. What brings you to the area?"

"Just a social visit, but you know Peter, he always seems to know more than he lets on," Charlotte glanced at me then scowled at Peter. He just shrugged and grinned, "So what's new here then?"

I glanced at Jasper. He gave me a quick mental run down of who Peter and Charlotte are. He had mentioned their names when telling me his history but I appreciated the reminder. He told me of their feeding habits only taking out the low end of society or those that were dying anyway. I sent a quick blast of thanks in his direction.

Peter was looking at us in speculation, "I know you two are up to something, are you going to let the rest of us in on it."

Jasper just laughed, "I was just giving her a quick reminder of how I know you two, then she sent me a direct blast of thanks in reply."

"I think you need to start from the beginning, you're not making much sense at the moment!" he shook his head at Jasper's seemingly cryptic response.

To my surprise Esme took charge of telling how they met me and events that happened since. I was so touched at hearing how highly she thought of me. I couldn't help throwing a wave of love and respect to her. If she could cry she would have tears streaming down her face as she rushed over engulfing me in a hug, "Me too, me too."

Jasper had to explain to the others the reason for her seemingly unprovoked hug attack.

Carlisle took over from Esme giving a far more analytical description of events.

Peter and Charlotte were just as sceptical as the others had been.

A few comments on their thoughts and reactions started to convince them.

Peter was amazed at the level of control of my empathic power. It seems Jasper's control had been a long time in coming improving even more after leaving Maria. The ability to direct an emotion to an individual in close proximity to others, it seems he still struggles with.

I confirmed I had a two more hooks and threads attached to me. Peter had to test it by running off far enough to be out of range to other senses as I gave a running commentary of his location.

Beating Jasper in a fight was the hardest thing for him to accept. I checked the future and saw a few quick rounds, him against me would soon cure him of his disbelief.

I played the vision the other way telling Peter about each round and how quickly I would beat him each time. I checked again to confirm prior knowledge had not changed the outcome then we piled outside to prove it.

I beat him as predicted. It was almost too easy.

We tested the route overlay. I followed some of the darker paths which lead to me losing a few rounds.

Peter came up with the multiple attacks idea. I didn't manage to win them all even throwing emotions at my attackers. It wasn't until I recalled the pulse I felt when Peter and Charlotte arrived that I started practising my shield.

We soon realised the shield was pretty much impenetrable from either side unless I wanted to let anything in or out.

Emmett got clever getting a baseball and getting me to practise bouncing the ball off the shield and playing catch through it. As the ball was thrown someone would shout, the words changed each time but I had to respond by either getting the ball to bounce off the shield or let it go straight through.

I started getting clever changing the shape of the shield so the ball bounced back easily too me or making it change direction as it went through to make it harder to catch.

It was Edward that noticed he couldn't read the thoughts of those on the other side of the shield. Jasper confirmed it was the same with emotions. We spent most of the afternoon practising both the mental and physical aspects of the shield.

I found I could block thoughts and emotions separately if I wanted. I can stop or allow anything though the shield, if I set my mind to it.

Peter had to test my strength and speed too. He came up with some weird and wonderful ideas but concluded I was much stronger than even the strongest newborn he had even encountered.

Charlotte was a lot of fun. She was so much less girlie and willing to join in and get dirty with the men and me. Her sense of humour was a blast, she came up with some great ideas for keeping the boys on their toes. She made it all so much more fun than just the test subject the boys tried to treat me as.

My throat started itching so I called it a day on 'Bella the science experiment'.

Edward joined me for my hunt. The others went back for private time or to catch up with Peter and Charlotte.

I let Edward set the pace, it was so nice to run at a gentle lope. I missed my morning runs that I relied on for sanity as a human. This was so much faster but just as welcome.

An elk that happened on to path made up my evening meal. As Edward gently wiped my chin he looked into my eyes with such tenderness. He leaned in and kissed me, "It's so nice to have you home. I never wanted you to be a vampire, I thought myself too much a monster to condemn you to the same. Now you are I couldn't be happier, we can be together properly now."

I stroked his cheek and leaned in for a hug. We stood in that embrace relishing the others presence.

Edward and I ran on even further. It turns out he was running at top speed, he loves the exhilaration of the speed. I was very loath to admit to him I thought the speed we ran at was just a gentle lope.

We ended up sat on a cliff edge watching the sunset over the ocean.

Edward and I have had so little time together after all my time away then the chaos that followed my return. We sat hand in hand, talking on those cliffs until the sun rose behind us. With reluctance we stood and ran home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eleazar's insight and knowledge**

"Where were you?" "We were getting worried." "The Denali's will be here soon," came the worried voices as we entered the house.

Alice grabbed me and towed me upstairs. She propelled me through the bathroom doors with strict instructs to shower quickly.

After my shower I wrapped the towel round me. I opened the door a crack when it was thrust wider, clothes and underwear came flying in. I dressed at vampire speed to not further upset Alice.

I cautiously opened the door prepared for the worst, and it was. Alice had enlisted both Rose and Charlotte to partake in torturing me. Hair, make-up and nails have never been primped and preened so expertly or so quickly before. I just wish they could keep in mind they were attacking a person not a dummy. Although allowing myself to get in this position may just put me in the dummy category.

Peter and Charlotte had asked if they could stay for a while as, in Peter's words, "It's interesting here at the moment!" They decided to live with the Cullen diet while they remained here. Alice had seen them using my room so she assumed I had agreed to share Edward's room. I don't really need my own room now I no longer need to sleep.

Tempting as it would be to tease Alice by implying she was wrong, I didn't want Charlotte to think she was putting anyone out so I settled for just nodding to confirm Alice's wishes.

"Good, I moved all your things last night," she replied smugly.

When I was released from the torture chair I checked when the Denali's would arrive, "Argghh, all that and they don't get here for another half hour."

"You just being here blocks my visions, how am I supposed to know what I'm wearing when I see them. It's all black when you are in the room. Now go, we need to get ready too, Go and wait downstairs but don't you dare mess up you make-up or your hair," Alice ordered me.

"Yes madam!" I saluted smartly at her, giggling as I escaped.

Edward was sat waiting for me when I got downstairs, "We have just under half an hour before I have to go through another recap of the strangeness that is me!"

He laughed lightly at me.

"Can we try something? I want to see if I can let down my shield enough so you can read me," in all our practice with my shield he has never been able to get even the slightest glimpse of my mind.

"I'd love to see your mind but the silence is amazing in it's own right," he turned looking into my eyes as if trying to use my eyes as a window to my mind.

I tried every thing I could think of to open my mind to him but nothing worked. I could feel my frustration rising. Instead of opening my mind I tried to will him to hear my thoughts, mentally shouting, "Edward, hello. Edward can you hear me,"

I saw his eyes widen, "I heard you. But, but I didn't read your mind. Your words came into my mind. How...?"

I tried again, like throwing emotions, I threw my words to him.

"I can hear you, it came through loud and clear that time," he answered in his head this time, directing his thoughts to me so they knocked at my shield. I explained to him last night how I try and ignore everyone's thoughts but when they are directed at me it triggers something in me to let me know someone it trying to get my attention.

We sat and chatted silently until Charlotte came to join us. As she sat down I mentally sent her a cheerful,"Hi!" She didn't see my lack of mouth movement but she responded to my greeting.

"I escaped the make-over manics," I chuckled at her description, "How much longer until the Denali's arrive?"

I checked the future again, "Three minutes now."

"That's a useful gift," she made light of my ability.

"It's taking some getting used to," I admitted.

The others had overhead my time warning so they all moved into the room to wait.

Edward tapped my shield again with his conversation. He gave me a quick reminder of each member of the family and a warning that Tanya had hit on him for years without success. He told me not to let her attitude worry me as he had me now, I was more than he had ever hoped for. I sent my response back to him, a swoon at his words, gratitude for the information and my joy at now being able to have private conversations with him.

Esme shouted out to them, "Come on in," as we heard them arrive.

Edward mentally put names to the faces and subsequent hooks and threads as they entered the room, "Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya," distaste coloured his thoughts at even thinking her name, "and that's Eleazar."

They all had easy smiles as the entered the room. Their eyes quickly scanned the room nodding greetings to their old friends. Tanya's predator glance at Edward combined with her evaluation of me, I did not appreciate.

Peter, Charlotte and I got tighter smiles and nods, they were waiting to be introduced first.

Eleazar, as the last one to come in, was the last to scan the room. When his eyes met mine they widened in shock. The building fear that followed, screamed at my shield, I strengthened the block. He staggered backwards, knocking a lump of plaster from the wall.

Carlisle dashed over to him, "Eleazar," worry and concern obvious in his entire demeanour.

"An accumulator," Eleazar whispered in fear, his eyes never leaving me. He cocked his head then intrigue drew him towards me again, "but she's not is she. Then what..?"

I could feel an intrusion each time he looked at me like that. It seems I automatically block threats without a conscious thought, he mustn't be a threat. I closed him out hoping to make him less uncomfortable.

Carlisle relaxed slightly, "I would like to introduce our newest member of the family; this is Bella. I think Eleazar, you might like to know a bit more about her."

Eleazar's reaction to me had changed the mood of the room, everyone was now on edge.

Eleazar was staring at me again, "You've blocked me, I can't see your powers any more."

"I'm sorry, I thought they were making you uncomfortable. I can let you see them again if you would prefer," I can't seem to do anything right.

"I'm fine now, it was just a shock. Whatever makes you happy is fine," he appeared more unnerved being unable to see so I opened back up slowly.

Carlisle gave them the abridged version of my adventures. Eleazar's interest picked up when he learnt of the circumstances of my change, questioning and re-confirming every detail. He nodded in recognition as Carlisle gave details of my powers. The biggest response came when Carlisle re-counted Emmett's theory of a power from each that vampire that bit me. Eleazar pounced on details of James before going totally silent and still.

"Five, five, I never thought it could be true, much less that I would ever..." he mumbled before looking up with in amazement.

"I think I need to tell you some little known history and lore," he mused.

"The Pentacle Prophesy was ancient when I was with the Volturi. Even the language of the known written version of the prophesy, is written in language so ancient there were none then with the knowledge to translate it. The hope of the prophesy has lead to entire beliefs or religions that survived for millennia amongst even humans. Few still have wide practice but not all has been lost," okay, that told me a sum total of nothing, some ancient prophesy that triggered a following.

"You may have been told how the Volturi like to collect powerful vampires," he looked at me for confirmation, I nodded at him.

"The ancient prophecy vampires believe describes a vampire born from the bites and venom of five vampires. The potential powers of this vampire lead to some experimentation trying to combine venom in newborns to obtain control of the powerful entity. The Volturi tried to create themselves a 'Pentacle'. It resulted in failure more often than not, trying to get five different vampires to bite and allow their venom to flow without the feeding frenzies and the natural possessive vampiric nature when it comes to our prey was hard to overcome. The few successful victims of the bites didn't often survive the overwhelming pain from having more than one venom for the change, their hearts gave out. The few that did survive, well, the madness from the pain is bad enough in a normal newborn but the more intense pain and the emerging powers, let just say it didn't end well. The Volturi gave over trying as the risks were too great," Eleazar watch me closely with the revelations.

"Didn't end well?" I questioned slightly fearfully.

"Even mortals may have heard some of the names of the newborns that were created in hope of replicating the Prophesy. Persephone and Rama become the most famous amongst mortals but other failed experiments tended to go insane either from the pain of the change or unable to cope with the magnitude of the power or powers. Insanity is not good news when dealing with vampires with powers. One committed suicide by digging his way through solid rock into a volcano causing a major disaster for both humans and vampires. That was the final straw, they banned anyone from trying to create the pentacle after that. They thought the Pentacle Prophecy referred to a vampire created from five bites, the venom lines combining. They never did figure out how the circle that contained the pentagram can come into the prophecy, I think your natural shield that protected you even while human may be the circle the prophesy refers to," he was shaken and thoughtful at this.

"Venom lines, do you mean the five vampires that bit me each came from a different line of venom," I didn't realise that venom could come from different lines.

"We didn't even try and follow that aspect of the prophesy when I was with the Volturi, there are legends but as far as I know the Volturi haven't found a discernible difference in venom between different vampires," speculation raced across his face.

Carlisle broke in to question, "What did you mean by the overwhelming pain from having more than one venom for the change?"

Eleazar looked at me for an instant before answering, "You know the burn you feel if you are bitten even as a Vampire?" nods and shudders ran round the room. "Well from what we learnt, rather than the venom just converting the cells, each separate venom tries to take over each cell for it's own, the person feels the fight for every cell, the pain of the conversion is mild in comparison to the fights. The burn is considerably more intense than a normal change, one with a gift like Aro compared a normal change as a soak in a hot bath."

All eyes were on me, shock, fear and bucket loads of horror and self-loathing radiated especially from the three in the room that put extra venom in my system.

I hung my head, no-one had questioned my change. I had expected pain so I never realised mine might have been different to normal.

I answered the unasked question, "I did feel the fight for every single cell, I was expecting the burn to be beyond excruciating so I thought it was normal. I recall someone mentioning I wasn't screaming, the pain was so far beyond... I couldn't have screamed if I wanted." My voice was so low, had my audience not all been vampires they wouldn't have heard me.

I met the three set of eyes in turn that held the guilt, "I spent most of the time during the change hidden inside my shield, at least I think that must have been the safe harbour I retreated too. I don't have the remembrance of horror the rest of you hold from your change, it was painful but I don't dwell on it. I don't blame anyone, you each did what you thought was the best for me to reduce my pain. It's the past now so let's just put it behind us."

I knew it wouldn't be that easy for them but I had to try and stop the outpouring of self-hatred they each felt.

Eleazar continued, "A lesser known side effect in a small number of cases of a multiple venom change is the increased natural abilities of the vampire. The newborn strength and speed is never lost to them. The venoms can give an even greater strength, speed and other senses than is normal. Although in a few cases they ended up with less strength and speed, some no better than humans, some weaker, the fight for the cells ended up weakening rather than strengthening," he shuddered, the strength of his horror of the memories caused me to look, I unwillingly saw in his memory some mutated vampires looking so frail and an image of a hand disintegrating as they tried to pull themselves upright. Edward and I had the same look of horror mirrored on our faces. Eleazar answered us in his mind, "It was one of my darkest times with the Volturi, those memories, I would never knowingly inflict on anyone, I'm sorry..."

Carlisle missed our silent communication as he confirmed, "She is far stronger and faster than any of us have ever experienced before. So she won't lose it?"

"The others never did," Eleazar informed us.

"The most powers I have ever seen in anyone but an accumulator, is two. That was one of the pentacle guinea pigs.

I have met one accumulator, he secluded himself as a hermit in an isolated cave. Using his power to change appearance, he sealed his mouth so he was unable to feed to keep himself weak. He feared himself and we think he was totally insane. I was with the Volturi team sent to capture him. His powers were such a kaleidoscope, it unnerved me. Just looking at his powers was memorising in a way. When we closed in, his body automatically absorbed our powers. I think that is what tipped him over the edge, he used the power of fire to burn himself from the inside. Two of our team were destroyed in the fireball of his demise, I only narrowly escaped the blast.

I'm sorry, that was the cause of my reaction when I met you," the fear and horror of his memories shook him still.

"Back to the prophesy, I have come across many different translations and versions, the original prophesy dates so far back we had no way of collaborating one version over another. The failed attempts at creating a pentacle gave more credence to the prophesy than they took away. Just based on the power of the few that survived," he was stalling.

He took a breath, "I spent many years researching, I started with the oldest known versions of the prophesy, in languages that could still be translated. The prophesy is quite long winded but much was indecipherable. There always has been a strong belief that the Pentacle was a vampire hence the testing but so much was lost. The prospect of power interested the Volturi along with others but the hope of the Prophesy gave many of us reason to wish for more. I put together this for the latter parts of the Prophesy:

Five lines combine within the sphere,

each line brings forth it's power

Spirit of earth will make us whole, bringing balance and peace,

the luminary of a new age.

So many take the Pentacle as a symbol of hope; wherever the pentagram, one message is clear: evil has no power here."

"You have to understand each translation can lose something of the original meaning, have you come across the children's game of Chinese Whispers? You'll know how small errors can accumulate into something entirely different to the original," he looked at us to confirm our understanding, "So the accuracy is unknown."

He looked closely at me, "You had five bites, possibly five venom lines. You have five powers flowing over the sphere of your shield, I think the shield is keeping you protected from the intensity of the change and the powers. The first line, 'Five lines combine within the sphere', could refer to five lines combining within the person that is the shield or I may have been mistaken but close, I think it should have translated to 'Five lines combine ON the sphere', not 'within'."

"The next line of the prophesy is concerning me," he looked at Jasper.

"'Each line brings forth it's power'. It was always assumed 'each line' refers to the five lines of venom so five powers. It looks like you have a major power from each vampire that bit you," he looked at me again.

"What concerns me is, I can see other seeds of other powers in you, telepathy was obvious when I entered the house. What if the power imprints on the venom and the venom has a memory just waiting for someone with the right inclinations to use that power? Venom is transferred by a bite," he looked at Jasper again.

I looked at Jasper and took a shuddering breath as I realised what I could see, his myriad of scars, more bites than I could make out. I calmed myself enough to put into words Eleazar's fears, "Jasper, did any of the vampires that bit you have a power?"

The implication of potentially so many powers, scares me beyond words. Every vampire in the room was shaken to the core.

Eleazar gave everyone a moment before he threw in his next stick of dynamite, "Not just bites from attackers but also the possibility of any power of each previous creator along with any of their attackers."

Carlisle stopped the current line of speculation by reverting to being an analytical list maker, he picked up on the mind speaking, "Bella, can you do telepathy, more than the mind reading?"

I attempted to send each of them the same message mentally, "Edward and I were practising earlier, trying to lower my shield so he can read me. I tried to push my thoughts to him when letting him in didn't seem to work."

Carlisle grinned at me, "I take that as a yes,"

Emmett was fidgeting in excitement, "I heard her too!"

Nods from everyone in the room confirmed I had sent it to everyone as I intended.

Carlisle asked "Can you send to individuals or just to everyone in range?"

I tried to send to a few messages to selected recipients all at the same time; Emmett: "Don't forgot you still owe me from our bets," Carlisle: "I'm trying to send multiple messages, all at the same time, you'll have to check if they all arrived properly," Carmen, Kate, Irina, Tanya and Eleazar: "I apologise for not greeting you properly when you arrived, it's been intense. I'm pleased to meet you all," Alice and Rose: "Please can I have a break from Bella Barbie for at least the rest of the week," Edward, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte: "I wish we were outside wrestling instead!" Esme: "How do you cope with so many guests, it's overwhelming!"

The answers came back all at once as everyone tried to respond immediately, they all silenced as they realised others were speaking. Well, all apart from Emmett, but his manners have always been in question!

Carlisle was the first to recover, "So you each got your own message? No messages got mixed."

The room broke into little groups all finding out what the others had heard.

I sat enjoying the lull in attention. Kate bought me out of my reverie, "Do you think your shield will protect you against my power?"

"I'm willing to try, outside or in here?" I put a hopefully inflection on the outside.

Esme noticed and decided for us with a stern, "Outside," her wink at me made me smile, as I realised she was giving me an escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Training with all visitors**

Kate and I flitted outside. She grasped my hand as if to lead me further from the house. I looked at her to find her watching me, waiting for something.

"So Kate, what is your power?" I asked curiously.

"You don't even realise you are blocking me," she just stared at me, "No-one ever blocked me before."

"Now you mention it, I am aware of a tingling trying to get in. What is your power?" I could feel almost a tickle but not even enough to cause a brush off response.

"Sorry, I didn't answer did I! I'm told it feels like you've been electrocuted," she was a little disappointed it didn't work, "You can throw your shield, right? Can you protect... Emmett?"

She reached out toward the nearest person that had come out to watch. I didn't consciously throw my shield to protect him but as soon as her hand shot forward so did my shield. Emmett must have been on the receiving end of Kate's power before. I saw him flinch an instant before Kate came into contact with him. The grin that spread on his face when he realised he it didn't hurt was an absolute picture.

"Ha," he yelled, "I call Bella's team!"

We had a complete compliment of spectators. Everyone just laughed at him.

Peter suggested that I put on a show so the others could get a better feel for my powers.

I evaded Jasper and Peter with their combined attacks. It was getting easier each time. I watched as they attacked me, learning more each time. I always could learn quickly from watching, my new memory and reflexes just made it easier. Learning my own abilities and how they worked took more effort than learning the difference between vampire attacks and the self-defence classes I went to while human.

I turns out I had more hand to hand combat training as a human than anyone else. My martial arts skills gave me some tricks to even teach an expert like Jasper, his experience was way beyond mine though and without all my extra abilities I wouldn't have stood a chance against him.

After Charlotte joined in, Kate couldn't help herself, she was feeling very miffed that I was immune to her power and I could protect others from it. She to decided to join the fray. She is no where near as skilled as Charlotte so I easily avoided her attacks. She seemed almost clumsy with her attacks in comparison.

The choice of wording in my thoughts as our combative dance continued came back to haunt me. Kate tripped over Jasper's heel falling into me. I was already committed in my movements to avoid a Peter and Charlotte's combined attack.

It was just one tooth that scratched the side of my hand, only a shallow scratch at that. It was enough. The sting of the venom seared briefly.

I avoided Peter and Charlotte's attack. Kate fell, rolling away from me jumping back up to come at me again. Jasper reached me for his latest attack, the instant his skin contacted with mine in the block I performed, he collapsed writhing to the floor.

We all halted in concern for Jasper.

"Kate," Irina scolded.

"But I was over here, I didn't touch him," she defended.

All eyes turned slowly and connected to mine. My eyes widened, I slowly turned my hand to look at the faint white scar that now decorated my hand.

"When Kate fell, she scratched my hand with her tooth. I felt the burn," my voice sounded hollow even to my own ears.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I've switched it off now," I held out my hand to help him up.

He looked directly into my eyes, feeling the remorse radiating from me. He grasped my hand and jumped up, "Don't, it wasn't intentional."

I nodded but still felt bad about it, he sent me a wave of forgiveness followed by some peace and joy to counteract my negative feelings.

"I hurt you and you make me feel better about it, Thank you Jasper," I sent a wave of gratitude along with my words.

"Wow, Bella," Peter spoke up, "Your fighting style and defences have improved immensely since yesterday, you were holding your own against four of us. No offence intended Kate but three of us are seasoned fighters that individually are fully capable of taking down most vampires. No powers seem to have an effect on you. A newborn should be an easy target but you... well, if you used your physical shield more, I think you could take out an army single handed."

I don't think he had thought through the implication of his words, the words of the prophesy started to take on a bigger impact. Looking at the others I wasn't the only one to realise this.

Eleazar asked, "Could we go back in and find out a bit more from Bella about the latest development?"

Carlisle decided, "I think Bella, you and I should, if anyone else wants to join us they can."

When you have eternity I suppose things can become repetitive, finding something new and different a welcome change. It looks like I am an interesting distraction!

Everyone trailed back into the house.

I dropped onto the sofa, feeling like the weight of the world was sat on my shoulders.

Edward sat next to me, sliding up so our thighs were touching. He slid his arm around my waist hugging me reassuringly.

I felt his thoughts taping for entry, "How you coping?"

"Oh for a normal boring day. Why me?" I sent him back.

"Because you have more integrity, mental strength, kindness, compassion, generosity, fairness and honesty than anyone. You have been my beacon of hope since I met you. If anyone has the potential to fulfil the prophesy it's you," his thoughts held nothing but pride, wonder and love for me.

Eleazar's question diverted my attention, "Bella, to understand this better can you tell me more about yourself as a human?"

"Does a clumsy klutz count?" I joked.

Emmett had a good laugh at my expense.

"My parents separated when I was little and my Mum took me to live with her parents, they looked after us. After my Grandparents died I took over the responsibility of looking after my mum; cooking, cleaning, getting her up and fed in a morning, paying bills, that sort of thing. I also helped the others in the neighbourhood that Grandma has taken under her wing. Renee, my mum has a short attention span and flitted from one hobby to the next. I accompanied her to keep her from going to far off tangent. I got so used to learning a different thing every couple of weeks that I ended up choosing to learn for fun as well as for necessity; well, when the car needed fixing I learnt car mechanics, when the boiler started acting up plumbing, the garden bench needed repairing so I did a woodwork courses. You get the gist," I looked at Eleazar, he nodded, "The cost to me, I suppose, was I rarely had any time for people my own age or when I did I had nothing in common with them."

"I did a lot of physical exercise, initially to recuperate from accidents due to my ability to trip over thin air. The self defence, martial arts, yoga and swimming all grew on me until I did them for enjoyment," what more did he want to know?

Then it came to me, "I ended up starting and running my company as a spin off to all the courses and hobbies. The subsequent companies helped to deal with the success of the first company."

I looked up at Eleazar to find out if that covered what he expected.

"Just a couple of questions, you don't look that old. How old were you when you Grandparents died and how old are you now?" he asked

Easy answers, "I was 11 when my Grandparents died and I'm 17 now, or into my third day as a vampire."

He looked amazed, "I know I'm not up-to-date but isn't that very young to run your own company? What company if you don't mind me asking?"

I glanced at Carlisle, he gave me a nod to let me know my secret would be safe, "Yes, I was very young to start and run a company. I posed as an employee to the general public, it was more believable. Most of my 'adventures' as a human were due to my involvement with Black Swan Designs, my first company."

Carmen perk up at mention, "I've bid on some of the beautiful paintings on a site by that name, is there any connection?"

"Crimson Cygnet Art?" I asked, knowing the answer before I even asked.

"Yes!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, that is my site. I produced the architectural metal and woodwork, three factories have taken over that aspect of the business. My paintings are a more recent addition. I have some pieces upstairs if you would like one?" it was so refreshing being honest about my work.

Carmen was amazed, "You're the artist, wow! I'd love to see the paintings, if you don't mind."

I heard Eleazar ruminate to himself, "That explains why Aro visited a human, it's so rare for him to ever leave Volterra. Him and his 'Patron of the Arts' indeed, ever the collector. I wonder how he came across her work?"

Eleazar and Carlisle were determined they wanted to continue working out the mystery that is me. The rest of the ladies all disappeared upstairs without me, to look at the paintings. I sent Alice, Esme and Rose a quick message to give the others any of the paintings if they wanted them.

"Bella, you mentioned companies. What other companies do you have?" Eleazar waited until the others had gone before continuing.

"The next was a financial company to deal with investments from the profits. The rest have been as a result of the investments. I invested such large sums into things I care about, a variety of environmentally friendly concerns, I ended up as the major shareholder," I don't think he would recognise the names of the companies as they were all still in their infancy. I had made more recent investments but knowledge of those could wait.

Eleazar acknowledged my answer with a nod. "So to sum up your human character traits and strengths you took control and responsibility for those round you showing your compassion by becoming a selfless protector and nurturer even to those that should have had that responsibility for you. You are open to new ideas and a fast learner with hugely varying interests, a strong determined defender of those that are unable to defend themselves, your choice for investments just highlights that. You showed such an open-minded and tolerance to accept the supernatural so easily yet so humble in spite of your strengths."

He didn't give me a change to deny his summation as he went on, "It appears your physical strengths have been amplified and your aptitude for learning made you the perfect candidate to utilise the power dormant in the venom. Carlisle mentioned Edward, Aro, Jane and Alec's power's had no effect on you even when human so your shield must have been well developed even then. I never heard of a human have such a powerful ability. Your shield has made it all possible, amazing. You embodied many of the traits of the Pentacle even as a human, a truly rare individual."

"I wonder if 'spirit of earth' should have translated more to 'Spirit of Gaia', if she truly is the Pentacle, I can but hope," he spoke so softly in his rumination I wondered how much was for him rather than us.

He talked himself off track, a brief shake of his head and he started on a different line of thought, "Let me explain something about powers. Powers are like snowflakes in that each one is different. It is believed that strong character traits are enhanced by the venom giving rise to powers, each subtly different. The fact three of your powers that I see on your shield were the same as Edward, Jasper and Alice makes me think they must be copies. The telepathy was separate when we first arrived, it merged with Edward's mind reading on your shield and the combination appears even more powerful than either was separately. The only difference is the intensity of the power, every power you have has far more intensity than the originals. Jasper is closest in intensity but still a long way to go.

Kate's power was separate from the five on your shield. Again you have it at full intensity. Kate took years of training to achieve the intensity and control she has, but hers pales to what appeared in you. Most amazing is her power has also overlaid onto your existing powers, this time over Jasper's empathic power, blending and enhancing into that until I can't make it out individually any more."

"I suppose pain is an emotion and the sensation of an electric current is just an aspect of pain. Does that mean you can project any pain? The potential....can you project Kate's power as you do Jasper's. We will have to test...." he trailed off.

Eleazar paused and took a breath, changing the subject again, "The accumulator had so many powers, they swirled and twisted through each other yet yours appear organised, controlled."

"I wondering if you try to use a power you will be able to activate them so they don't come as a surprise. Maybe we can prevent another slip like earlier," arghh, he was suggesting lab rat Bella.

"But how do we know what powers I may be able to use?" I asked him.

"That's the problem, I can't make out what they are until they have started to emerge, they need activating. I can see that you have more seeds of powers but not what they are," he sounded frustrated.

Peter suggested, "How about we all think of any powers we have come across or heard of then try to think of ways to trigger those in Bella."

Carlisle tempered Peter's idea, "We could start with any powers of vampires that have bitten any of Bella's venom donors."

Eleazar backed Carlisle, "There are many variations on the same basic powers, I think we may need to hit on the exactly the same variation to trigger the power."

Peter chimed in, "Do you think a training regime building on the what we have done today would help her come to terms the the abilities she already has, along with the chance of triggering new powers in a more controlled environment."

"I think Peter's suggestion shows merit. The more experience she has with her powers should allow her greater control. For all our safety her control needs to be exemplary. I will be happy to help with any techniques that I learned during my time with the Volturi," Eleazar offered.

"Peter, Charlotte and I have experience in training. I will try and help her with any empathic queries, I'm sure Alice and Edward can assist with insights to their gifts," Jasper tested their emotions to confirm his words, "Bella has so many powerful gifts, for her sake as well as ours, I think Peter is right, if Bella agrees?"

They each emitted a level of fear over my powers. The potential future I may have to live up to and the chance of having even more powers shakes me to my very core. I let out a shuddering sigh, "I want to learn and understand every aspect of my powers. My greatest fear is accidentally hurting anyone like I did Jasper today. Any help and advice will be gratefully received."

I looked at each, the mood had moved to enthusiasm and anticipation.

"I've had enough to take in for one day. If no-one minds I would like to wind down. Can we wait until tomorrow before starting training and trying to trigger even more powers, I'd like to come to terms with today's revelations first," they did look abashed.

"We will need time to compile a list. I think it would be prudent not to push you too fast. We are sorry Bella, we will wait until you are ready. Take whatever time you need," Doctor Carlisle showed his face pushing Researcher Carlisle onto the sidelines for a minute.

_A/N So what powers would you put on the list?! Did Carlisle get any bites from vamp's with powers before he turned Edward, what about the other sires? All Jasper's bites... So many possibilities!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Time out and more lessons**

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked me.

He actually spoke out loud to me. I think he likes the privacy of speaking in each others mind. I guess the only reason he spoke is to ensure everyone else heard we were going out.

"That would be nice," I smiled at him in thanks for the escape suggestion.

As we went through the door he called out, "I have my phone for emergencies, otherwise don't expect us until morning."

I threw my shield over him; he was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I didn't open my mind reading to find the cause of his discomfort. He threw me a look of gratitude.

The sound of Alice screaming "But..." rang clearly from an upstairs room.

Esme cut her off, "Alice, no! Bella has had another long day, she needs time to deal with it all."

"Shall we run for a bit?" I asked Edward glancing towards the carrying sounds of conversation.

I saw a nod as he set off. We ran hand in hand until, even to vampire ears, their voices didn't reach us.

We had been walking for a while. Our arms entwined around the others waist.

Edward's voice cut through the soft natural sounds of nature, "I can't tell you how nice it was when you shielded me at the house. I've lived with the constant buzz of voices unless I'm totally alone out in the wilderness it is all I have known since I woke as a vampire. I've tried to drown the voices out but nothing works. My only options were silence and solitude or to have company with the constant voices, then I met you. And now, now," his voice hitched.

"I can try to maintain a shield over you all the time, if you ever want the shield up or down all you need to do is ask. You know how to get my attention and ask me without anyone else being aware," I hadn't realised how much his gift consumed him.

Had you asked me last week I would have thought mind reading was a great power to have, a shield as a power just sounds a bit flat and boring. What a difference a week makes. Edward more than anyone has helped me realise a shield is more powerful, more important to me than any other power.

"Dare I ask what was upsetting you so much as we were leaving the house?" I asked tentatively.

"Tanya," he spat, "Her jealous thoughts at us spending time together. Alice wanted to dress you up to go out tonight, how could she forget you are a newborn."

He ran his hand through his hair, the frustration returning.

I changed the subject, "Do you want to go and watch a DVD?"

"I don't think we will get much peace back at the house," he sighed

"No, but we will at my house...!" I suggested.

"What about the risk of human scents?" he asked.

I checked the future and saw no problems, I quickly updated him.

He grinned, "Come on then!"

We ran to my house. I never appreciated it's isolation as much as I did today. We had to cross a road, the scents of humans were strong but they don't call to me.

We used one of the concealed entrances. My strategies to avoid the media as a human made my current need for subterfuge much easier!

When we got into my apartment at the top of the house I rang Sam. The residents of La Push have, at long last, started making use of the leisure facilities here, so the wolves include it in their patrol. I didn't want to cause panic when they come across vampire scents. I suggested to Sam he ensure wolf accompaniment for people when using the facilities, as guests would be staying at the house. I asked if he could come to the house sometime tomorrow so I could keep them up-to-date with the guests and me.

Edward gave me a confused looked when I mentioned the guests. I raised a finger to ask him to wait until I finished the phone call.

I explained to him my idea as soon as I hung up, "I thought we could offer the Denali's this house to stay in while they are visiting. It will give everyone the option of a bit more privacy if they want it."

Edward's growing grin as I spoke gave me his answer before his words, "I think that is a wonderful idea! What about Peter and Charlotte?"

"I don't know about the rest of the family but they feel to fit better. They don't feel like guests," I couldn't explain properly. I found Peter and Charlotte presence comfortable but the Denali sisters make me feel judged and scrutinised constantly.

"So you aren't in a rush to get your room back?" he asked hopefully.

I just gave him an embarrassed grin as I shook my head. I loved the idea of sharing a room with him. He didn't dwell on it any more than the happy grin that graced his face in response.

He cocked his head and nodded almost imperceptibly, "Peter and Charlotte only visit about once a decade, and then only for a few days. Did you know they use Jasper's human surname as neither of them remember their own, Jasper is always more at ease with his extended family around. They are much more comfortable visiting this time than they ever have before. I think you make them feel more welcome and that has helped them fit in better with everyone. The sister's on the other hand, make life uncomfortable for all the males in the family with their flirty ways, I think they see you as a threat and my interest in you exacerbates the problem."

"A threat?" I worriedly asked him.

"Yes, they aren't the centre of attention. Everyone loves you, you are extremely beautiful and even without your powers you hold your own with benevolence. You hold our respect," he cupped my face with his hand looking deep into my eyes.

The sincerity of his words shining in his eyes he continued, "You hold more than just my respect, you hold my heart. I love you beyond words."

I leaned forward and kissed him, soft and gentle with all my love, then pulled him in for a hug as I rested my head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "and I love you. You are my other half, I'm incomplete without you."

We never did get to watch a film. We sat in each others arms sharing gentle kisses and whispering sweet nothings until dawn broke.

"I would love to stay like this but if we don't head back we will have a pixie annoying us on the phone," Edward sounded as disappointed at the thought of moving, as I feel.

I opened a connection between Edward and I then quickly checked in a vision to find Alice was already pacing muttering, 'I can't see either of them' and we had less than half an hour before she called.

Edward looked at me in awe, "You chose the vision and I saw all of it. Amazing!"

All too soon we were out of the house and running.

To talk while running is much easier as a mental conversation, so I held the connection between us.

As we neared the house is asked, "Do you want me to keep the shield up?"

He replied sheepishly, "Can you let it down for now?"

I sent a wave of questioning.

He caught on, "I'm too nosey for my own good, if it gets too much I'll ask for the shield back."

I laughed and I felt his embarrassment.

That is how we were caught by Emmett, "So what have you two been up to? Looks like Eddie is up to no good!" His eyebrows were waggling in amusement.

Rose slapped him up the back of his head, "Leave them alone!"

Emmett pouted, "What did I do wrong this time?"

Rose's tinkling laugh rang out at him and she shook her head.

She turned to us with sympathy, "They're waiting,"

She lead us to the dining room. Eleazar and Carlisle were that engrossed in the sheaf's of paper, old manuscripts and books that littered the table and the floor we had all filed into the room without them even looking up. Edward cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahh, you're back," Eleazar exclaimed, "Carlisle and I have been busy. We pulled together everything we could about sires but we hit dead ends very quickly. So we started compiling a list of known powers. We got the others recall if any of the vampires that bit them had any powers. Jasper has had most difficulty due to the sheer number of bites added to the fact some vampires don't even recognise they have a power until they are out of their newborn period even then it can take years to grow and develop; so that's not going very well either."

Carlisle filled us in, "I am Edward's sire as you know. I was bitten by an ancient starved vampire who was subsequently killed by a mob, I believe. I know nothing about him, nor did the Volturi when I met them. Maria, Jasper's sire, claimed to have no memory of her sire. Her and her sister's remember only being in a cramped dark space and awaking in the burning pain of change. Thanks to James we know Alice's sire was an ancient vampire working in a sanatorium. James killed him in retribution for preventing him drinking from Alice. We know nothing of James and Victoria's sires."

"How do you know the vampires that bit you and Alice were ancient?" I asked curiously.

"As you know we don't age as vampires, we remain looking youthful. Only the extremely ancient vampires appear differently, skin can go either as papery or stone like, eyes can appear filmed. Even then, only those that lived very sedentary lifestyles take on that ancient appearance," Carlisle responded knowledgeably.

"So, two ancient vampires that met their demise soon after and three unknowns. I can see your point about dead ends! That doesn't leave many paths of enquiry for finding out if they had powers," I could see why they started that that line of research even if it didn't lead very far.

"We were also trying to find out if the different sires could have had different venom lines which combined had the effect on your powers. We need to learn more about venom in general. I taken a venom sample from each of us and would like a sample from both you and Edward," Carlisle informed us.

Edward and I both nodded our assent.

Eleazar dived into his area of expertise, "As I explained yesterday powers are like snowflakes, each slightly different. The powers can be categorised into:-

the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known senses, Clairvoyance, under it's widest sense

and

the ability to control or influence matter, time, space, or energy, Psychokinesis.

The majority of powers cover just a tiny portion of the subsections of each of these groups. Jasper's power is extremely rare and powerful in that it is from both of these groups and covers all emotions not just one.

Clairvoyance covers Alice's visions, Edward's mind reading, Jasper's ability to sense emotions, James's tracking and Victoria's risk assessment map. It also covers my aura based ability to see powers and abilities to see bonds or lies.

Psychokinesis covers the powers most sought after by the Volturi; Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions, Kate's electrical effect, Jane's ability to transmit pain and Alec's ability to block your senses, your shield and sending thoughts, the ability to move or manipulate matter. The psychological powers are most common, the physical variety are extremely rare. You having a shield both psychological and physical is unheard of. Jasper's power worked on you while human?"

"Yes," I quickly confirmed.

"It sounds like your shield as a human was psychological, Jasper's emotional control must have a physical component. Your change to a vampire made your shield more powerful gaining the physical aspect," he mused.

Carlisle looked at Eleazar, "How do you see powers? Bella described the tracking and risk assessment as very visual."

Eleazar looked thoughtful, "I never really thought about it, I just recognised the power as I see them. Aura is the best description. I suppose it's like describing colours to someone that has been blind from birth. We have no common point of reference to start from."

"I understand Eleazar's point, both the tracking and the risks are far more than I can explain by a visual description, the recognition and depth of information is far more detailed and more instinctive than I think I convey.

I have always tried to understand things visually. For example, when I first read a computer specification, it sounded like gobbledegook. I visualise the inside of a computer as a little office; the memory is the desk or work space you have for working on files, the filing cabinets are the hard drive, the processor I imagine as the number of workers and how fast they work," I ducked my head in embarrassment, "I think my visualisation of the powers was just my way to deal with them initially and understand the onslaught of information I was hit with when I woke. I had come across the mind reading and empathy so I could deal with them as they were, the tracking and risks were new."

Carlisle nodded, "That makes sense. Waking up as a vampire is a lot to take in but having all those powers kicking in at the same time, I can't imagine. Edward found it very hard to cope when he woke and realised he could hear my thoughts. Dealing with all of us in the room, thoughts and emotions along with the others things, to think you were able to activate your shield under that pressure, you handled it all so calmly..." he trailed off.

Eleazar asked, "So, as with Kate's power, each has activated then you had to consciously switch it off?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"You woke to all that and stayed calm," he asked, amazed.

"I have never seen a newborn wake more calmly or control their impulses at all, never mind as quickly as Bella did. Vampires decades old have more problems controlling their impulses than Bella does," Jasper explained to him with pride.

In the lull I sent Esme a message, "Edward and I went to my house last night, it's not being used. Do you think the Denali's like to use it to stay in it while they are here to give us all a bit more space and privacy if we need it?"

"Excellent idea, why don't you ask them." she thought straight back.

I spoke out loud, "I have a house not far from here. It has leisure facilities by the house which are used occasionally by some of the Quileute people but they stay away from the house. The house has some hidden entrances for inconspicuous daytime entry. I can't be seen to use the house since my cover story is I am still travelling. Plus as a newborn I don't want to risk running across any people. I wondered," I made eye contact with each of the Denali's as I spoke, I directed the rest of the words at Carmen, "would you like to use the house for as long as you are in the area?"

Carmen looked pleased, "I don't think we will be able to drag Eleazar away from here for a while, we would love to take up your offer."

"I would take you and give you the tour but I think my presence will be wanted here for a while," I looked up at Carlisle and Eleazar, they both nodded hopefully, "I'm sure Esme will be happy to take you to the house and get you settled in, when you are ready."

Esme was nodding happily.

Carmen looked at the two men, "I don't suppose you two will be done for a while."

They both lowered their heads with brief shakes.

She laughed at them, "It's nice to see you both so involved and enthusiastic about something, I just feel sorry it has to be you Bella!"

I rolled my eyes, " I appreciate their help," then I whispered under my breath, "Most of the time."

Laughter rolled around the room, fortunately my words were taken in humour.

I telepathically sent a message to Charlotte and Peter, "I hope you don't mind me offering the house to them, you feel like family to me already, I don't want you two to go, I enjoy having you here too much!"

They had both been sat quietly almost separately during the discussions, they both grinned as they heard me.

Carmen and Esme bustled out of the room, Irina close at their heels. I didn't need to lower my shield to guess at Tanya's internal debate, go to the house or stay to keep her eye on Edward. The house won but only after she failed to get Edward to even look at her. I think she was throwing some pretty inventive thoughts from the look of disgust on Edward's face.

Kate spoke up, "I'd like to stay here and join in the practice sessions, if no-one minds?"

"It's up to you," Carmen told her as Eleazar nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Many Thanks to those that take the time to review. I really appreciate them.

gabby871: Thanks for your suggestions, great minds think alike but you'll have to wait a few more chapters until one of your suggestions comes into play!  
Silver Moonlight-81 and LordXeenTheGreat many thanks for your continued support. :)-J  


* * *

**Chapter 11: Bites!**

"So who has bitten each of you?" it sounded like such an impertinent question.

Alice started, "In the years we spent travelling to find the Cullen's we had a few unavoidable run ins that, even with visions, we couldn't avoid without bigger consequences. I got a couple of scratches the one Kate gave you but travelling with Jasper they didn't survive long to do more than that. If they had any powers we had no indication of them."

Edward went next, "I had a couple of incidents during my time alone, disputes over me in their territory. Like Alice I had a couple of scratches but I avoided the worst of them by reading their minds. A woman was thinking how she was going to change her appearance so she could return to a bar without being recognised, another could heal the bite marks on his victims so he left no evidence. That's all in know of."

Jasper took a shuddering breath, I sent him a wave of peace to help him. He looked up at me in shock, I don't suppose he gets emotional help like the others have become accustomed to.

He was calmed as he started, "Maria may have had a power similar to Victoria's as she managed to avoid capture in the most unlikely circumstances. I trained and killed thousands of newborns and many of my scars are a result of their strength and volatility. Maria expected me keeping them alive for their useful fighting window. I was under orders to keep an eye out for useful powers to aid the war. Very few had powers or if they did they didn't show up in their newborn year.

One could make his skin feel human temperature, one could predict coin tosses and simple games, another could flip the coin in the air controlling which way up it landed, one could soften metal enough to open locks on doors without breaking them; none made it past their newborn year as they didn't manage to make tactical use of their power.

We had one that could create fire but he couldn't control it. He was very unpredictable but Maria was determined he could be an asset. He burnt with a building he was in.

We had a remote viewer but he could only view those he had met and only the present, he was killed on one of his reconnaissance missions to meet some of the targets. One could send a realistic image of himself up to about 100 yards but his body was vulnerable, that was how he died.

Of those I fought against in other covens, I didn't noticed any powers in those that got close enough to bite while we were fighting but...

Oh, and don't forget Peter's freaky sense of knowing things and being in the right place at the right time!"

Eleazar had a mad scientist gleam in his eye, "Do you want to try for some of those powers?"

I didn't think I'd get away with the 'no', I was so tempted to say, so I went with, "Okay, but first," he was looking like a child that had their favourite toy confiscated!

I turned to Carlisle, "I phoned Sam last night to let him know we were at the house. I didn't want them to worry if they came across our scents. I asked him to come by some time today so I can update him. I think they should know about all our guests and my powers," I hoped I hadn't over stepped by bring Sam in.

I could see Eleazar looking concerned about more people knowing about me but Carlisle beat me to the punch, "Sam is the Alpha of the shape-shifters in La Push that we have the treaty with. Bella is good friends with them. We worked together closely trying to keep Bella safe while she was human."

Eleazar gave me another evaluating glance and nodded thoughtfully.

We went outside to practice. I reminded them how much Esme dislikes damage to the house to clinch the deal.

I tried the remote viewing and the projection ideas first. Alice decided to sit a distance away with Jasper, Emmett, Peter, Charlotte and Kate playing simple games that Jasper remembered playing in his army days, in hope I might be able to influence them or use a power and watch them. Rose sat with Emmett but wouldn't join in.

Carlisle and Eleazar were making helpful and not so helpful suggestions on how to trigger a power. Edward stayed with me to try and keep me calm. Well that worked until Eleazar came up with the idea that if I was less calm the powers were more likely to trigger.

Edward went to join the others in their games which wasn't too bad, until Tanya returned. She squeezed herself in between Edward and Peter.

I was getting more and more agitated as she giggled. Her hands kept walking onto Edward, first flicking his hair from his eyes when the wind caught it and blew it into his eyes. Then a hand on his forearm when he won a round. The final straw was a hand on his knee that slowly crept up his thigh.

I stood shaking in anger, still trying to get over there without moving. A cracking, shattering pain convulsed throughout my body as I leapt to stop her. I stopped dead in shock when I realised my white hands were no more, I was on paws, large snowy white paws at that.

I yelled, "Edward," but it came out as a growling yelp. They were all staring at me in shock. I called with my mind, "Edward help, please."

He stood and walked across nervously, "Bella?"

I nodded and sent, "Yes, it's me. Can I hurt Jake? Please."

He laughed at me, "No, you think it's his fault?"

I nodded as I sent, "Remember, I mentioned him accidentally biting me when he was first phasing."

He turned to Carlisle and Eleazar, "Could that be the reason?"

They both looked confused. Edward turned to me, "Are you only sending to me?"

I lowered my head nodding, "Sorry, I just reacted. Could you get me some clothes so I can try and phase back."

Edward called to Alice, "Can you grab her some clothes?" then turned to Carlisle and Eleazar to fill them I on my theory.

I retreated back into the trees and thought human thoughts, as I had instructed Jake for his first phase. It wasn't as painful going back but I had to wait for Alice to bring me the clothes.

The clothes didn't fit properly, I must have gained another couple of inches taking me up to 5' 8" and gained slightly more muscle and shape.

I walked out of the trees to gasps, "I thought I was supposed to remain unchanged after becoming a vampire," I complained.

Edward came halting to me, "Wow, you look even more... wow!"

Alice bounced at my side, "She needs a complete new wardrobe, who wants to shop?"

Thank goodness I can use newborn status to avoid that.

Eleazar got a new toy, "Can you change into anything else?"

Carlisle went into doctor mode, "Are you all right? Was it too painful?"

Shock or shaken might have been more accurate, "I'm fine, I think. I need to feed again."

Edward started uncertainly, "Do you want.."

I just grabbed his hand and set off running.

Just the act of running calmed and centred me again. We ran to Edward's meadow, to our meadow. I collapsed down.

"Don't you need to feed?" Edward asked me concerned.

"Yes, but not urgently. I needed to get away to give me time to deal with all this," how could I be a Wolf too.

"What triggered your phase?" he asked me.

I dropped my head, hiding my face in my hair. Old habits die hard. "I was jealous of the way Tanya was touching you, I got angry," I admitted.

He reached a finger under me chin and gently raised my face, "If you had listened to my thoughts you would have heard me mentally cussing her and trying to think of ways to get away from her without hurting her feelings. I won't allow her to do that again, your feelings are more important to me than hers."

He chortled, "Now you know what I went through knowing how much time you spent with Jake. Every hug he gives you sends a knife of jealousy through me even though I can read his thoughts to know he thinks of you as a sister and you tell me you think of him as a brother. I just see another man with his arms around you, I always want it to be me."

I laughed, "Thank you, I don't feel quite as bad now. Oh no, how much teasing is Emmett going to give me about being a big bad wolf."

"He still owes you all those favours, you might be able to use them to stop some of the teasing," he laughed knowing nothing could stop Emmett from teasing others.

We sat laughing and joking. It was in the middle of a tickling fight that broke out that we realised I could shape-shift into more than just a wolf. I had extended my arm by at least a foot to reach to a ticklish spot on Edward's ribs.

The giggles continued as I practised. I popped back to my normal shape without difficulty. I could change all aspects of my appearance. I changed into every animal I could imagine, including many mythical ones!

I stopped suddenly and looked at Edward, "Do you thing the telepathy could come from the wolves?"

He became serious as he thought, "It sounds as likely as anything given today's events. Do you think you should hunt and we will head back? The wolves are coming sometime today aren't they? I can't wait to see their reaction."

It was the thought of Jakes reaction that got me moving. I relish undisturbed time with Edward but this could be fun!

I grabbed a deer on the way back. It was such a shame just to bury perfectly good meat. I was sure Jake would appreciate some venison.

As we got closer to the house I felt to see where everyone was. All the vampires were back in the house. The wolves were approaching the house.

I had an idea. I opened up a mental channel to Edward. He loved the idea. I stepped behind a tree to strip and phased into a wolf. Edward grabbed my clothes and bundled them up.

We waited until all the vampires and wolves were together outside the house. Edward placed my clothes just out of sight in the tree line. He jumped up onto my back and I ran forward towards everyone.

The looks on their faces was an absolute picture. I just wish I had a camera. Even those that had seen me like this earlier were in shock.

Edward jumped down and I shifted into a griffin. I took to flight. I tried not to think about the lack of aerodynamics for this shape or the physics of the short wing span compared with the weight of the body, but! Arghh, too much went though my mind as I flew a loop over them shifting into a dragon but the aerodynamics of that was just as unlikely. I landed back in front of them and did a few more shifts. I walked into the woods for the final shift back to my normal shape which needed clothes.

I walked at human speed from the woods to the others. Shocked wide eyes and silence greeted me. I looked at Edward and we both just creased up in laughter.

For two that don't need to breathe with were both gasping for breath by the time we had laughed ourselves out.

I was still chuckling as I gasped out, "Hi Sam, Jared, Jake. How are things?"

Jake was first to respond, "Hi Bells, I can't leave you for two minutes without you getting yourself into more trouble."

"Jacob, it's all your fault. If you hadn't bitten me...." I had to give him some grief.

His face contorted in concern and guilt but I didn't let it go further, "Jake don't, there is no blame. As you said I can't go two minutes. Has Carlisle updated you on the craziness that is me?"

He nodded his head, "We thought so, then you come back and give us a magical zoo show, he never mentioned that."

"Errmm well, Carlisle only saw the wolf, the rest is new," I admitted.

"So that's another two minutes in the life of Bella Swan!" Jake laughed at me.

I laughed with him, "Pretty much! You know me too well."

Edward piped up, "She is even stronger and faster since she phased back for the first time."

Sam clarified, "That's normal for us following the first phase."

Irina looked at me with total incredulity, "How do you laugh? Vampire's aren't designed to change yet you are having new things every day. You are still only days old yet you don't act newborn, how do you cope with it all?"

I sobered and gave her the answer Gramps always gave me, "You always have a choice. The choice may be rock or hard place, but it's still a choice. If given the choice to laugh or cry, I'll take laugh every time. I may need some quiet time to keep coming to terms with the changes but I'll keep smiling for as long as I possibly can."

She nodded, "You really are an amazing woman, I'm honoured to know you."

I felt so touched at her generous words, "Thank you," I smiled. At last, she had withheld judgement on me, I think I have gained another friend.

Edward and I sat outside catching up with the wolves. Jake loved his homecoming. Sam and Jared complained he never shut up about our many adventures we had during our travels.

Edward growled a couple of times. I had to open up mind reading to find out the problem.

Jake was thinking about some of the adventures we didn't report back home.

"Jake, Edward enough. We came back safe. Accidents happen," I chided them.

"Accidents aren't jumping out of a white-water raft to go down the rapids on your back," an incredulous Edward spat out.

"Edward, you can go inside with the others," I threatened him, "I'm home safe now, it doesn't matter what happened, we walked away. No-one can accuse me of not living my life to the full before I changed." He scowled at that but dropped the subject. He no more wanted to leave me than I wanted him to go but it was the past and I had fun and came out the other side safely. I had to remind Jake I could read his thoughts to so not to push his luck or I would send him home, he let out an indignant humph but complied.

I had Jake in stitches laughing, shape-shifting can take pulling faces to a whole different level. Sam and Jared tried not to encourage our childishness, fighting so hard to keep straight faces but they couldn't manage.

I told them about my theory that my telepathy might be a wolf trait so we had a practise.

I was able to hold open a connection between all five of us. I could deepen it to cover all thoughts but it was nicer keeping it at the 'voiced' thoughts. We tested the connection and found, just like the wolves connections distance didn't effect it. I'm able to disconnect then re-connect using the hook and thread to find each of them.

Sam was still running back from one of our distance tests when Paul, Quil and Embry came on duty to run patrols. When they phased and connected to Sam's mind I felt their hooks connect to my mind.

Sam was amazed by the accuracy that I could find them, He decided I should be able to locate all the wolves, in case of emergency, so we made plans to connect at the next bonfire. I could connect to Sam then all the others as they go wolf so I could 'hook' them.

Edward noticed when he went out of his mind reading range he could still hear using the link. I shielded him after that, to keep him on a level playing field and from overhearing thoughts that they didn't really want to share.

Dusk fell and Sam decided it was time for them to go. I teasingly told him I wouldn't need a phone to contact him now.

My life has deteriorated to a 'look at me, look what I learned today' bragging-fest. I hate being the centre of attention in this.

When we went inside I gave yet another update.

The Denali's headed out for my house.

Alice decided a movie night was on the agenda so I curled up in Edward's arms and let film after film flow unrecognised in front of my face as I let my mind gently wander.

Edward and I kept a connection open so we could talk as the impulse took us without worrying about Alice telling us off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Views

The days became less eventful which was a relief. Alice and Edward had to go back to school, Edward wanted to stay with me and tried every trick he could think of to avoid going but Carlisle wouldn't budge, they had to maintain appearances. Carlisle had taken a week of leave from hospital and allowed the same for Alice and Edward from school so they all could be there for me. The leave came to an end so he had to return to work. Carlisle wouldn't cover any additional shifts if he could help it, he hated missing out at home as much as the other two did.

I know it sounds awful but I didn't have much time to miss Edward. He hated being stuck at school, away from me. I did miss his presence to help calm me when things got intense but I didn't miss his nervousness, no, his dread for my well-being each time I had another sparing practise.

We fell into a pattern; Days were spent training, nights with Edward.

As soon as Carlisle returned from work he and Eleazar would catch up with what the other had learnt during that day. They came up with training plans to consolidate my understanding of my existing powers and to try and trigger any of the new powers. I would train and spar with whoever was available that best suited the training plan for the day. The wolves came and joined the training a few evenings a week.

Nights I spent with Edward, just being together was a balm. We could talk all night or just spend the time in silence relishing the company. We had physical contact in some form without conscious thought, we both agree we feel more complete when we are touching. Our physical intimacy never went beyond some of the public make out sessions I have witnessed. I keep hoping things will go further but with all these powers emerging on a regular basis I'm a bit nervous, and after a full day training I'm as drained as a vampire can be. Edward's morals hold him back. I know we are both want more but the timing isn't right for us yet.

Eleazar would inspect me for emerging powers. Some days he would tell me some of the seeds had joined the others on my shield. He was still amazed that each power merged with the existing, all coalescing and working together.

Their latest theory is my ability to learn quickly and easily along with my love of learning as a human is showing as a gift in my vampire self, consolidating and compiling my powers. They think that is why I seem to get each new power at their maximum potential, even if I initially I only used a small aspect of the them.

Learning the full extent of each power, even with Eleazar's ability, became almost as difficult as triggering new powers. Fortunately just knowing I may have a particular power enables me to switch them off or keep them turned down so they don't take me unawares.

As usual I had spent the morning with Peter and Eleazar. We went through a set of warming up exercises, very similar to those I did for martial arts. Vampires may not need to stretch out and warm up muscles but the physical exercises helped me mentally prepare for the day ahead. We then tried to work on some of the gifts I had recently triggered using the ideas that came out during the previous evenings discussions with Carlisle.

Peter and Eleazar were in full debate mode, anyone else may have called it arguing but who am I to complain! I flopped onto the grass and closed my eyes as they tossed ideas back and forth. Today's plans hadn't worked out as hoped so they were brainstorming again. I was daydreaming. My daydreams head in the same direction as my dreams did, while I could still sleep, Edward!

I know his schedule, he should be just coming out of Calculus and heading for the cafeteria. I can feel the long grass blowing in the breeze tickling my face and arms as a part of my mind sees the school come into focus. Using the hook I can feel myself getting closer to my other half. I can see the chipped paint as I pass through the closed door into the classroom. He is sat at the back, his eyes on the window. The clock on the wall shows it's nearly time for the bell. The teacher is setting the homework, complete the rest of the page of problems. I smile as I see Edwards hand fly over the page completing the work as she speaks. The bell goes, Edward moves just a bit too fast as he picks up his books to escape from the room. Lauren simpers his name as he strides past the back of her chair to the door. He just sneers at her, I can see her shudder as part of her mind recognises the danger. She gives herself a slight shake and speaks again, "Edward, do...." but he had already stepped through the door into the corridor.

"Bella, Bella," I could hear Peter's voice clear yet distant. I concentrated on his voice and opened my eyes to see concern on his face. Eleazar on the other hand was full of excitement.

It seems my daydream was more than just my imagination. I'd triggered the trick of remote viewing. Eleazar described it as it joined Alice's precognition on my shield, I practised with it watching Edward as he queued for lunch and joined Alice at their table. It was strange, almost lonely seeing just the two of them sat at that table. I am able to change my viewing angle as easily as you tilt your head. I had thought many times in the past what it would be like to be 'a fly on the wall', now I can be, without the tell tale of a fly or the annoying buzz! Now I'm aware of the power I can use the capacity of my vampire brain to remain alert to my surroundings while still watching the distant events. Eleazar spoke in awe as he watched both abilities grow as they combined and took on the strengths of the other power.

The training helps me become more comfortable with each power and control over them all. I have practised with all the powers blocked and all the powers active with every possible combination we can think of in between. Blocking some powers and using combinations of others strengthened the links between them. I'd not used the visions much since the first couple of days. Practising with it and the remote viewing gave me new insight into their value.

Opening up to use all the powers tends to overwhelm me very quickly. Eleazar has had me practising in this overwhelmed state. He gets me to shut out just one aspect of the power like slamming a door on it or like turning down the volume to reduce it's power. The practise is good as I feel more confident in my control of them all.

I'm becoming more aware of shutting down powers, becoming more confident of only allowing the power I want through my internal shield keeping any unknowns shielded, only letting them through as a trickle when I'm ready.

Alice and I worked together trying to remove the block that prevents her from seeing me. I have managed to reduce it so she can see everything round me but I'm still a fuzzy patch to her. I'm not totally sure if I'm doing it on purpose to retain my privacy or if the decision limitation of her power, I have so many gifts that emerge unexpectedly, I suppose I could be difficult to predict!

Peter and Charlotte feel like integrated members of the family, the Whitlock's are just as much a part of the Cullen family as the Hales. I spend all day with them, it's helped me get to know them really well. I love seeing Jasper interact with them as I see a different side to that he shows with the rest of the family. Peter may have been changed when he was physically older than Carlisle but he is such a kid at heart for the most part, you would never guess his age. Charlotte has tomboy tendencies, living with Peter I don't suppose anything else would be possible, but she gets into the Barbie sessions with just as much enthusiasm as Alice.

The Denali's feel more like close cousins. I have become close to each of them. Tanya can still be a bit of a thorn but she is coming to terms with the idea that I am with Edward. Edward is now asking her to give him some space in a very polite gentlemanly manner. Dealing with her and remaining polite to her is a real test of my patience but I see her as another test of my control. Edward's new manner with her, combined with him and I being all but joined at the hip may have also helped!

Esme, Carmen and Irina, to my surprise, have all bonded closer, cooking mammoth meals for the wolves. Initially Irina was very closed to the idea that the wolves could be friends to vampires but she is the biggest convert. I couldn't be happier to see both of my honorary families getting on so well.

I made the mistake of letting Carlisle know about the lack of appeal of human blood. It took tests with drops of donated blood then open cups before he fully believed me. With my extra strength and abilities he didn't dare risk putting me near a human without being as sure as he could be that I would control myself, if I lose control there isn't a hope that even everyone together can hold me back.

Now Alice can drag me shopping and I can't use the easy 'but I'm newborn' excuse. I enjoy shopping when I want something or I can browse at a sensible speed but Alice makes shopping an endurance event, even as a vampire. She still gets frustrated that she can't see me. She has to come up with new lines to persuade me, 'but I can see' doesn't work now.

The wolves trust me enough to go to their bonfires with their imprints in attendance. It was so great to see Billy and catch up. Jake was keeping him informed but seeing him in person was the best. He was nervous to start off with but we soon slipped back into our normal comfort zone. The imprints never treated me any different to how they were with me when I was human. If they can deal with a werewolf, a werewolf approved vampire isn't too much of a stretch! I don't act any different around them, I still help with all the cooking just as I did before. I walk at human speed, the only time I move at vampire speed is for food prep and I make a joke of it, it eases any tension.

I miss Charlie. Esme and Sue Clearwater have been popping in to get updates about me since I have been away. They used the visits to keep an eye on him for me. They keep sending him meals using the excuse they had made too much and plated an extra one up for him.

I snuck close enough to the house to see him arriving back in his cruiser. I watched him go through his normal routine and found it comforting. I got a 'hook' for him but I look too different, I still have to deal with Aro and so much can go wrong. I think it's better for him to believe I'm still travelling. I did the same with Angela. I miss them both. They are the closest thing I had to my dream of a normal life. I don't want to drag them any further into the supernatural; Angela's adventure proved to me how wrong that would be.

My spending more time with the wolves bought up even more discussions over Alice's lack of sight of them and the fact I could see them. We ran back over so much old ground. The split personality theories either since when they are in wolf form they use the animals inside to direct and influence their fighting ability or when they are wolf their minds are linked. Another theory is they have an ability to remain hidden from their natural prey but I don't agree with that one since Edward can read their minds.

Eleazar can't discern any abilities in the wolves which they attribute to the hidden from their natural prey theory. Looking at me he can't decide which theory is accurate as all my powers have combined and grown as I use them, he can no longer tell the differences between the added abilities as they are so completely merged. He can still make out the original five powers, they have a difference to them that defines them even where other powers have combined and added to them. He tried to describe them visually, that they appear to make the pentagram, the other powers filling in and merging across the sphere of the shield that protects my mind.

The tribe elders had already turned in but the wolves were still in high spirits; messing about and being loud about it. Billy came back out giving us all a strict lecture about being role models to others on the reservation and respecting their elders 'enough to turn the volume down so I can sleep', I think were the precise words. We waited long enough for him to turn around and go back into the house before the snickers started.

"Shush! He'll come back out and send you all home," I warned them, "How about making the conversations silent?"

Sam caught on straight away, some of the others didn't get it until I opened the link so we could talk in our thoughts.

Paul, being Paul, well his thoughts can get a bit aggressive. I found I can tune him out, only letting him speak in the conversation when he is ready. Once I had perfected it with Paul I tried it with everyone. It worked so well. It was more like a normal conversation rather than the loud overlapping of many thoughts all vying for attention. Wolves heads can get very loud when they are all on four legs as a pack.

It's great practising the mental speaking with the wolves as they are used to this type of communication. We messed about all night. Even the wolves on patrol got to join in with the stupidity we descended into. Drunk on laughter is the best way to describe the night.

In the early hours sanity slowly descended and the value of the new connection started to be realized. We found if I keep the mental connections joined at a low level so a telephone becomes nearly unnecessary for me for those in the know. If someone wants me all they have to do is call out to me in their mind and I notice it and open the connection to talk.

It's a bit harder for me to set up a connections between two others without me listening in. I don't want to end up feeling more like a telephone exchange so I decided to refused to link people apart from in emergency.


	13. Chapter 13: Heating up

Chapter 13: Fire, warmth and memories

I keep trying to trigger dormant powers as part of the daily regime. All these donor powers from biters, what do you call those that bit my sires?

Life got more interesting when I tried to make my skin feel warmer. I concentrated on making my hand feel a more human temperature. I started remembering human temperature and tried to concentrate on that in the same way I focus on a form to phase into. I tried quite a few variations on that vein without success. Carlisle came up with the suggestion the molecules move faster as the temperature rises, all that caused is my hand to look like it's mid-phase.

I should know better than to listen to Emmett but no, I tried his idea. He remembered the game hot potato and suggested I should think I had a hot potato in my hand warming it up. I closed my eyes to help concentrate, that was my second mistake. The shrieks and screams alerted me that there may be a slight problem. That was when I made my third mistake, I looked at my hand and threw the offending item away.

At last I started to make some sensible decisions after that. I used my shield to contain the fire that had started where the fireball from my hand had landed. The shield acted like a blanket and suffocated the fire before it did too much damage. I looked at my hand to find it totally unblemished and as cold as it usually is.

I tried to replicate events, this time watching carefully. A flame flicked into existence in the palm of my hand. I could make it grow or shrink with a thought. I tossed it into the air like a ball, catching it as it fell. I closed my hand around it snuffing it out, okay the closing hand was purely symbolic, I thought the flame out; but it looked good!

Where are the smokers when I need them, I flicked my thumb making a small flame appear on the end of it. On the same mentality I used my finger like a gun and made a flame shoot out; a built in flame thrower!

Once everyone came out of hiding, I spent the rest of the day learning and practising. The fire felt hot to everyone else and burnt anything flammable it came into contact with. I panicked about hurting anyone with this new ability. Vampires and fire really shouldn't mix! I spent some time working on a shield to protect them. Emmett made me put the shield on my favourite copy of Wuthering Heights before he trusted me enough to throw the fire at him. I found I could place a shield around someone and the flame had no heat to them, they could play catch with me. Mmm maybe Emmett is rubbing off just a little bit!

I found, by teasing Emmett, I can put a shield on the fireballs. I can stop oxygen getting through the shield putting the fire out quickly or I can move the shield placing or dropping the fireball at will. Emmett got really mad when we were playing catch, I'd catch the fireball with a shield just before he could and moved it backwards and let it drop. He didn't realise I was doing it to start with. It was only when we all started teasing him about missing that he guessed what was happening.

In all my early attempts at throwing my shield I started out with a dome shield covering everyone and everything within the area. Jasper wasn't the only one to have a run in with the shield so I made them more translucent when viewed close up. That wasn't enough for Alice, she wanted them colour coordinated with her outfit; then she complained that when inside a house a shield should be room shaped to make it more aesthetically pleasing. For optimum television viewing she had me throw a blackout shield during the day. I got the hang of allowing the TV picture through but not daylight. I raised the shield a few inches off the floor to stop everyone from walking into things. You can't believe how strange it is to walk in blackness but see your lower legs and feet perfectly.

The fire play really improved my shield control. To give protection against the fire yet still allow the movement to play catch I covered them with a space suit or body suit shield. The first time was the hardest to figure out but now I can throw a shield over anyone I want just by finding their hook.

I noticed Emmett had thrown his last fireball into Esme's flowerbeds, I wanted to stop him quickly. I made his shield solid and black as I threw a shield over the fire to stop further damage to the plants. Esme rush out to yell at him. I lifted the shield to allow Esme to tell him off but his expression halted us all. We rushed to him.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, are you all right?" I knelt next to him with my hand on his arm.

He looked terrified, "I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear or feel or even smell anything. I was just paralysed. What happened?"

With chagrin I admitted, "I solidified your shield, blocking anything from entering it to stop you from further damaging the flowerbeds."

With his sad puppy eyes in full effect, he said in a very subdued voice, "You're scary, please don't do that again,"

Esme stepped in, "I give her my full permission to do that again if you mess with my flowers, you should know better."

I opened a connection to Emmett, "Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to scare you."

Eleazar and Peter did really well, they must have waited nearly a full minute before they attacked me for more information about what I had done to Emmett.

They earned the right as the next two victims. You'll never guess what they had me doing next, wait for it, yes, more practice.

The biggest thing to come out of the total blocking shield apart from the obvious was when we realised the shield cut out scents. I could shield everyone to block the scent of blood. I started with a block on all smells but found I could block just the more potent aspect of the blood. The potential of that discovery shook us all.

I got the body temperature thing a few days later. Edward and I were sat in his room, well it's our room at the moment. We just sat using a mind connection chatting. Edward took my hand gently inscribing a figure of eight with his thumb on the back of my hand, just as he did so often when I was human. I relished in the familiarity of the sensation. He suddenly stopped, all I could hear in his mind is him saying, "your hand, your hand."

Concerned I asked him out loud, "What?"

A huge smile broke through his shock, "Your hand, it's warm."

It wasn't just my hand, my whole body felt human temperature. I was very reluctant to switch it off in case I couldn't switch it back on again. Edward was emitting so much longing and hope, I didn't want to lose it.

I did turn it off eventually, the invasion by the entire household when they overheard us may have encouraged me to get it done sooner rather than later! I can switch it on and off just as easily as all my other gifts.

I notice I have started calling all my new powers 'gifts'. My dislike of gifts started after my Grandma died. I still don't like receiving presents. Calling them 'gifts' seems a better way to vent my frustration, if only to my own mind, without upsetting anyone.

I know it sounds like they are teaching me to be an ultimate fighting machine but the theory is in a stressful situation like fighting I am more likely to access different powers. The better control I have on each power and the combinations the less likely I am to use them accidentally. While we are outside sparing they are expecting the unexpected, ensuring I have support to help calm me and switch off any new powers as they emerge.

Eleazar still has a moment of panic and fear when he sees all the gifts, his previous experience and his awareness that I am a newborn keeps him and me on our toes. Jasper's experience with newborns and his own struggle with control has him sending awe and envy out followed by a stab of remorse as soon as he realises I felt him. Their concerns and willingness to help me learn control as quickly as I possibly can, help me maintain my focus. Without the support of this wonderful extended family it scares me to think how I would cope.

I spent an afternoon practising different shift shapes while sparing against the usual suspects, Jasper, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte with Eleazar alternating between joining in and watching to give constructive criticism. Each different shape needs different techniques to make use of their natural advantages. A tracker would question their sanity if they happen across some of the tracks in the field where we trained. How else would I find the subtle differences between Asian and African elephants, stoat and weasel, three and four toed mammoths, Triceratops and Stegosaurus not to mention all the other animals currently alive, extinct or imaginary. I came up with some of my own combinations to use some of the different benefits of different adaptations.

I seem to be limited only by my imagination. The sheer number of possibilities of not only the shape-shifting but all my gifts feel overwhelming.

When we finished I ran back into the woods to change back and get dressed. I was mid-phase when Emmett veered though the woods back from hunting and barrelled into the small clearing I was in. If I had any of my wits about me I could have thrown up a shield over his eyes or thrown a privacy shield around the clearing, let me tell you I use a privacy shield all the time since then. But no, I completed my phase and stood in the clearing naked as Emmett stood and stared. I tried to cover myself with my hands while grabbing for my clothes but vampires have excellent eye sight and an even better memory.

That's when he started the teasing in a singsong voice, "Ooh la la Bella, I've seen Bellsy naked, Eddie hasn't,"

I managed to pull Edward's shirt over my head covering myself. I like using his shirts when I know I'm phasing, they are much easier to get on and off and cover me faster! Not to mention they hold his scent and I feel so much calmer with the illusion of his proximity.

My embarrassment built into anger, I wished I could wipe the memory from his brain.

Charlotte burst angrily into the clearing, calling for Eleazar and Peter to join her as soon as she saw I was decent. She turned her wrath onto Emmett, to her surprise he was looking confused, no sign of the glee that radiated from his voice just moments ago.

The three of them gave Emmett a verbal lashing but his confusion and bewilderment just grew. I followed the emotions. Emmett was totally mystified and upset. Eleazar, Peter and Charlotte went from anger, disappointment and mortification to confusion then to worry at Emmett's responses.

We made our way back to the house. I connected with Rose, I asked her to get back to the house as soon as possible, giving her my memory of events in explanation. She and Esme were spending much of their days at my house with Carmen and the sisters.

Rose arrived at the house just instants after us having run flat out, leaving her car for Esme. We had walked at human speed giving everyone time to process events. Rose was angry at Emmett as she came in but the instant she saw his face her emotions flipped to worry for him.

"They shouted at me, and I don't know what I did. Everyone picks on me," he complained to Rose, feeling sorry for himself.

"Emmett, you ran in on Bella as she phased back human, stood and stared at her as she tried to cover herself then started teasing her. They were justified in shouting at you," Rose explained patiently.

"No, I ran back from a quick hunt because Bella was sparing so hard, let me tell you it's not much fun being eaten by a T Rex shaped Bella. I ran in the clearing as Charlotte shouted at me, then Eleazar and Peter ran in and shouted at me. I never saw Bella phase and I definitely didn't say anything to her in the clearing. She was dressed in Eddies shirt, she wasn't naked," he defend himself, "I'd have noticed that," he waggled his eyebrows as he found his humour again.

I listened to every thought and felt his emotions as he spoke. He was completely sincere.

Dismay hit me, it was me. I had done something to Emmett again. "I think it's me again," I sighed.

"I got really angry at Emmett and wished he would forget the whole incident," I looked up at Emmett glumly, "I'm sorry, that's all I seem to say to you recently, but I really am sorry Emmett."

"So I really saw you naked and now I can't remember, so not fair," he grumbled.

Rose, Charlotte and I all turned our eyes narrowing and warned in unison, "Emmett!"

Emmett was getting ready to open his mouth again. Rose thwacked him about the back of his head then grabbed his hand and took him upstairs before he got himself into more trouble.

Eleazar offered to be the guinea pig. I used mind reading to find the memory he was willing to lose. We found I can remove memories and recover memories I have removed.

We practised until Edward returned from school. I threw a shield to block him from reading minds so I could explain the story in such a way that he hopefully wouldn't get too angry at Emmett. We retreated to our room. I explained the latest gift. I very carefully prepared Edward reminding him Emmett has no memory of events before showing him what happened. Stalking around the room running his fingers through his hair then pinching the bridge of his nose were the classic Edward stressed out symptoms that surfaced during the memory sharing along with his rumbling growl. He felt anger and frustration at Emmett but also jealously. I was able to use his jealous against him enough to stop him going after Emmett. The conversation, if you can call it that would have had Emmett in stitches had he been able to hear it; we kept to conversing mentally.

"I..." Edward started when he had seen all the events.

"But he doesn't even remember," I cut him off.

"But.." he came back.

"This is Emmett you're talking about. If you tease him for forgetting you'll wind him up; going out in anger will just get him teasing you and wind you up even more," I love him to bits but sometimes he really needs to loosen up!

The rumbling growl at last calmed as I distracted him stroking his arm and recounting the rest of events up to him arriving home. As the growls faded he started purring at the contact. The atmosphere shifted and his thoughts took a different turn. I quickly reminded him that we still had a full house and I didn't want an audience.

Once he had settled down and got his thoughts back to the gift, some benefits occurred to him. Edward jumped on this gift wanting me to remove from his memories of some of the more disturbing thoughts he had unwillingly overheard over the years.

The potential of this power unnerved me. We waited until Carlisle returned home before agreeing to anything. We all discussed the implications of removing memories. It was decided that Edward would ask me to remove a memory by briefly describing it; I would remove the memory but not the request for removal. We hoped this would be a healthier way of removing overheard thoughts rather than just leaving a hole without explanation. I removed some for him but Carlisle insisted we do it gradually and keep a close eye on any side effects it may have.

I imagined a lock on the power so hopefully I don't accidentally use it. I'm really not comfortable with this power. The small consolation is at least I seem to be able to reverse the effect so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shield games

A clear bright dawn found Edward and I sat on the swing seat by the back door. The morning rays gently breaking though the trees sending the speckled light to reflect off our skin.

I sat twisting my hand this way and that, mini rainbows casting from my skin. I could feel Edward's amusement at my simple pleasure. I had a surge of annoyance at his laughter at me, for some reason. So I retaliated by using my shield to direct the rebounded light into his eyes.

He had a pinprick of annoyance before laughing out loud at me. He was in such a good mood at the thought of skipping school due to the sun nothing could get him down. I huffed and stopped all the refractions, blocking some of the wavelengths from reaching my skin.

I turned at stuck my tongue out at him, I really was in that sort of mood this morning.

His wonderment stopped me in my tracks. "What?" I asked him.

"Don't you see, you are in the sun but you aren't sparkling. Do you know what that could mean to us, to all of us, if your shield can stop the sun from causing us to sparkle? We can go out, we won't be tied to the shadows or areas with almost constant cloud cover. Can you shield me?" hope and astonishment came from him in equal measure.

I mimicked my shield, covering him in the same. It was his turn to sit just gazing stunned at his hand.

"You better keep this from Carlisle at least until after school time or you are out of an excuse!" I teased him.

A look of worry flashed across his face before he remembered Carlisle had an early shift today, he was at the hospital already. "You really do have a cruel streak, don't tease me like that," he tickled me in retaliation. The sullen, uptight Edward that each of the Cullen's see on a regular basis had disappeared without a trace.

I returned his tickles. He grabbed my hands to try and stop me, he didn't take in to account that I'm getting good at this shape-changing lark. I produced a third arm and continued tickling. I ignored his accusations of cheating but stopped tickling when he screamed uncle through his laughs.

Of course we had an audience by this stage. Emmett when into full tease Edward mode. Rose's exasperation at Emmett gave me an idea, I opened a link to Rose and asked, "Where are Emmett's ticklish spots? I want to get him and stop him from giving Edward so much stick, I like this Edward."

She grinned, agreeing with my reasoning. She listed different places. She told me behind his knees and his earlobes were particularly sensitive.

All Emmett's attention was on Edward so he never noticed a shield gently restrain him and my arms lengthen. I started with his ribs but soon added more hands saving the more sensitive spots for later. His guffaws changed to giggles, his screams deteriorated into high pitch squeals.

The rest of us were doubled over laughing at his humiliation.

My sides were splitting in laughter until I could tickle him no more. As I released the shield he collapsed in a heap still shaking.

Rose still shaking with amusement bent down to check on her husband.

Esme still chuckling asked, "What did we hear about not sparkling in the sun?"

"Step into the sun and I'll show you," I said with a flourish.

She stepped forward, the sun catching her dazzling us. I waited just an instant then covered her with a shield. Gasps of surprise preceded everyone talking at once.

"Do me, do me!" Emmett had bounced back from the tickling and wanted a shield on him.

I soon had eight vampires running around in the sun like giddy infants, all giggling and laughing, all because they weren't glittering. Mmm, maybe I should have introduced them to sun block when I first met them! I had tested sun blocks but they don't absorb so get rubbed off to easily.

Peter and Jasper wanted to do a distance test to find out my range to keep them protected. Alice and Jasper went headed towards Alaska, Charlotte and Peter headed south and east. Rose wouldn't accompany Emmett as he wanted to swim to Hawaii.

I sent a message to the Denali's and to Carlisle to let them all know I had covered them with a shield that should prevent them from sparkling in the sun. I tacked onto the end of the message I would fill them in when they arrived. I have dealt with Eleazar and Carlisle before, if I don't keep a lid on them they use the connection to rapid-fire questions.

I sent out shields so all fifteen vampires were covered. Once a shield is placed it remains until I take it off. The shields appear to tie themselves to their recipient not draining me beyond creating and situating them. The greater the level of protection the shield provides, the more power it uses; physical protection shields are a much bigger drain to create and maintain on all concerned. I briefly wondered if I could use that to weaken an attacker by trying the drain to them, then realised it's a bit pointless if I can just throw a total blackout shield on them like the one I used to restrain Emmett the other day.

It was early evening by the time the runners returned, distance from me had made no difference to the shields as we expected. I had fully briefed everyone of the latest discovery.

As Carlisle and I sat going over this development I though of another possible use for the shield. I didn't say anything about my idea but started working on Carlisle's shield to see if I could get my idea to work.

I put a few hints of white in his hair at his temples, I added a few creases in the shield round his eyes and across his forehead. I added a gentle crease from each side of his nose down the sides of his mouth. I added some texture to the shield to make the skin appear to have some imperfections. I gently shaded the shield over skin regions to give the impression of a tan, colouring each crease and indent slightly lighter. I even made his eyes appear a grey-blue. I inspected my work then asked if everyone would join us down stairs.

Carlisle looked at me quizzically, so I asked him, "Just play along, please."

We walked down the stairs, all eyes on me, waiting to find the reason for the latest gathering. As we reached the bottom of the stairs they did a double take at Carlisle.

"So do you think it will work so we can stay in an area longer?" I asked with a huge grin. I was very pleased with my work. Carlisle looked more like a man in his fifties.

I sent to Rose, "Can you grab a mirror? Carlisle still has no idea what I did to his shield."

She grinned and grabbed a hand mirror from her handbag.

Carlisle was getting very confused and frustrated. Rose handed him the mirror, "Just have a look."

He gulped, "It's my father!"

We all broke out laughing at him.

"How long did it take you to do this? Can you change it or replicate it easily?" he asked in breaking from his stupor.

"Watch," I lifted the mask facet of the shield, leaving it long enough so he could take in his normal features. I added in the appearance of a tan and the eye colour. I let him take in his new look then threw in the aged look he came down stairs with.

"It takes me a short while to build in the different features but when I have done it once I can replicate it in an instant. So do you think it will work so we can stay in an area longer?" I asked again.

What have I let myself in for? They were pushing it to stay in an area for ten years, this gave the potential to stay in an area for thirty years or more.

Make-overs all round. Alice directed, I just coloured and re-coloured until Alice was happy with the results.

I started to get bored so decided on some Emmett-style amusement. As Alice directed my work on Rose, I did some work on her. I made her hair look long, bleach blonde with noticeable dark roots and greasy, her skin I made the orange of too much fake tan and bad acne. I made her look overweight and changed the appearance of her clothes to look like a cheap scruffy tracksuit.

She didn't notice until Rose and Charlotte's giggles broke through. Their faces had been contorting for a while but the appearance of those clothes on Alice, just finished them off.

She was beyond furious with us. I don't think I have ever seen her as angry. She did see the funny side after I used the shield on all of us. Four twins, just heights and face shape distinguished us. I changed the colour of the tracksuits for fun. The boys heard us laughing but I had sealed the room so they had their turn to come.

We went out of the room with Alice approved appearance shields. The boys were very appreciative of our human appearances. While they were busy looking at us I threw the blonde, greasy, female look onto them. Alice had a camera at the ready.

They didn't know why she was taking photos of them until too late. They could do nothing about it. Some of the best photos are the ones of them pulling at the blonde locks to try and get rid of them and the action shots of them scrabbling to grab the camera.

I have never laughed so much as I have today. I came up with another use for the shield in my attempts at hiding the camera from them. I can use it as a camouflage. I tried invisible but that didn't work. I remembered watching a documentary of how they used cameras and screens to mimic the scene behind and make it appear on the other side of a vehicle to keep it unseen. By inverting a mirrored scene to the other side of the shield I can throw a chameleon shield.

The capacity of this is just staggering. I'm sure, once he has calmed down at me, Emmett will be an excellent accomplice to use it to it's full prank potential.

Carlisle and Eleazar saved me from the backlash of the boys horror. We went into Carlisle's study, the door now gets left open so the others can listen in if they wish. The potential of the shield, the topic of discussion.

We tested the effects of the shield with technology and photographic mediums, there are becoming far to many cameras in everyday life to afford missing that! I agree with them that altering the thermal conductivity of the shield so we don't feel as cold to the touch is a reasonable suggestion. Giving the illusion of softness and allowing a small amount of movement may give the impression of a less granite like skin hardness.

Now I love learning about most subjects and you would think when the subject is me it would be more interesting but when these two get started, well! To anyone that has learnt the fictitious Klingon language just because of a television show I take back any thought I ever had that you may be slightly obsessed. Carlisle and Eleazar took their interest in my shield to a whole new level beyond even that. Even with a vampire mind that works faster and can concentrate on many different lines of thought at the same time, they put me into that sleep like state, this trick has been perfected by a select number of speakers (teachers and professors seem to excel) worldwide as they drone on, hypnotising you into a stupor.

I don't need to hunt anywhere near as often as I claim I need to. I use the hunt excuse to escape the room without causing offence. I had barely had the thought to send Edward a quick message when I sensed him. He met me outside the study door with his gorgeous crooked grin, he knows me too well. Words unnecessary, we linked hands and leapt through the nearest window to our freedom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Edward and Alice graduation

Alice and Edward are counting down the days until Graduation. Since I have learned the trick with my shield to stop everyone from sparkling they haven't been able to avoid school as much. Carlisle will still let them have a Monday or Friday if it has been a good weekend but they don't get midweek much to their disappointment.

The graduation ceremony is to take place outside. The long term weather forecast is giving clear skies. They have got the weather right for once as both Alice and I concur.

I can see us all attending the graduation. The combination of shape-shifting and my shield gives me the option to seen by all my old class mates and call in on my way to Italy. That trip is still looming, each power that emerges increases my concerns especially when Eleazar tells of how Aro likes to collect powerful vampires.

Charlie is overjoyed I'll be in the area just for a couple of days. He and Angela are the only two that know nothing about the supernatural that know about my 'visit'. I trust them implicitly to keep my presence secret. I don't want the press to descend as well; I think I have been out of the spotlight for long enough but you can never be too sure.

Don't laugh but I have practised using my shield and fire abilities to incinerate food so I can pretend to eat and make the food disappear from my plate. I'm getting good at it if I do say so myself. If I can do it well enough that vampires are convinced I'm winning. Okay so it's Emmett that believed but even when he was watching he thought it looked real. I use a shield to put the ashes in my napkin.

Carlisle wasn't convinced initially but I've even won him over. He is even happier with the latest idea though.

I had a true Doh moment after I spent ages practising when I realised I could just use a shield to remove the food and replace it with a shield that creates the illusion of food. So much easier and I can replicate the effect of cutting up food and chunks of food on the end of a fork. It's so easy I can do it for all of us. I even thought of doggy bags so the big dogs, otherwise known as wolves, can benefit and the food doesn't get wasted.

All that practise for nothing! On the bright side I can incinerate a portion or the entirety of anything inside a shield and easily create an image to make it appear as though it's still there; how that can be a benefit I'm still trying to figure out!

Carlisle and Esme were overjoyed when I realised I could remotely trigger the effect. I created a connection to them to see the food then I put the effect on an autopilot, linking into their minds to maintain the effect. Carlisle and Esme have quite a few benefit luncheons with the hospital so I'm in good books now they don't have to eat then regurgitate the food!

Who would have thought that trying to avoid having to eat human food could come in so useful? I'm not talking about just getting to avoid the food but learning process that helped us realise the ability to tie a shield to a mind to give them a small measure of pre-programmed control. Everyone now has the appearance of human skin and eye pigmentation shield that they can switch on and off. Carlisle is testing the age shield. I build the anti-sparkle and blood scent blocking into everything.

I can give them limited control of the mental shields but the physical blocking shields are still a work in progress since they take more energy they are harder to pull up without practice. I can throw a blocking shield that is clear from the outside but blacks out any sight to the occupant. It has huge potential to be used on humans with a mind wipe of the time inside the shield so we can remain undetected. I even figured out a simple static appearance shield to throw over any security cameras. I'm sure I can become more inventive blocking only shielded vampires but there don't seem to be enough hours in the day: Or to be more honest I'm getting ready for a break for the training regime and don't push myself out of hours unless it's something that really catches my interest.

Alice is in her element, new reasons to shop and lots of people to shop for! She is shopping for all the clothes for all of us to wear during the graduation ceremony and for the party clothes for the party afterwards that she has co-opted my house for.

The opportunity for such a large number of vampires to go out in public, in the sun, without a feeding frenzy fear and without causing panic by our very presence was just beyond belief. My abilities to block the sun and blood allow a big portion of that but the human appearances wouldn't make a group of us stick out like sore thumbs. Jasper has the potential to calm the fears of humans in his presence but his blood lust has never allowed him the peace of mind to do more than to get them to, mainly, keep their distance from him. Now he no longer has the fear of accidentally draining them so he and I can play with their emotions so they feel more comfortable around us.

Seven of us went in two cars to Seattle for the shopping day. The Denali sisters in one car. Alice, Rose, Charlotte and I in the other. The shops didn't know what had hit them. We went through like whirlwinds leaving piles of clothes outside the changing rooms but huge amounts of commission at the tills.

On the morning of the graduation I managed to turn the tables on Alice. It was Barbie Alice for a change. We had a great team effort, every female involved in her hair, nails and make-up. We even kept it as a surprise. We had a very happy Alice on her hands, her hyper-pixie pizazz went into overdrive.

When we finished our work on her she decided I needed my hair curling and she wanted to do it. Bouncing with hot hair tongs is asking for accidents. My shield stops the burns on my scalp, yes it's still uncomfortable to vampire skin, but I can't put a shield on my hair or it doesn't curl. Forget I can use the shield to curl it, no that's not good enough for Alice.

It was the pulling of my hair that triggered it. I tried so hard to sit with a happy smile but, well!

"Oww!" she got me again. The volume of my oww nearly covered the small pop that happened at the same time but the smell of burning rubber was acrid to our noses.

"What happened to my tongs?" Alice squealed, "Bella, what did you do?" she stared accusingly at me with her hands on her hips.

I have noticed every time something goes wrong everyone immediately assumes I'm at fault. Okay so I admit 99.9% of the time it's a new power emerging but I still don't like the constant accusations. I feel for Emmett since he is the only other person that gets accused of stuff nearly as much as me. No need to tell me, I know is probably deserved but I still don't being accused.

Two hair driers, a stereo and a lamp later we confirmed I can control electricity. I can actually feel it like an emotion and control the flow of electrons. I accidentally overloaded the tongs causing them to short. I can act as a dimer switch for the lamp, a volume control for the stereo and remotely tune it to different radio stations.

It got me out of more Barbie Bella as I set up a connection between Carlisle and Eleazar. We came to the conclusion it could be a growth of Kate's power combined with Jasper's. They want me to practise in a lightning storm to see if I can control that too. They don't ask for much, do they?

The rest of the day should be uneventful in comparison. Just a school full of people I haven't seen for a year not to mention my father seeing me for the first time as a vampire, not that I'll appear much different to the human me that left but still.

Using my shifting ability, I lost a couple of inches in height and reduced my curves a bit. My features I softened about halfway between human and vampire. My shield did the rest of the work. I made my eyes appear their old brown colour and gave my skin a slight tan, nothing more than I ever had in life.

I set everyone's shields to prevent sparkle and also to stop any human scents from penetrating. I made all the Denali's, Peter and Charlotte look human. I softened the vampire features of all the Cullen's, not enough to be a noticeable difference to most humans but enough to work with long term so we all fit in better.

We make quite an impressive convoy. The Cullen's cars never did blend in very well in Forks. The Denali's had two cars which fit in with the Cullen's perfectly, both very ostentatious!

Peter and Charlotte had arrived to us on foot so they rode with Edward and I. Rose drove her car with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Esme rode with Carlisle in his car.

Every head turned as we pulled in. That was just to see our convoy of cars. This should be fun, note the sarcasm!

The whispers started as we started to get out of the car. Some weren't as discreet openly staring and commenting about our group. We moved as a group towards the seating area were the other families were milling.

We parted the crowds just by our presence. The giddy thrill in our party at just being able to be outside in the sunshine in amongst a crowd without a hint of blood-lust or the fear of sparkling had us all breaking out in giggles at the least provocation.

I spotted Angela, she had made her way over to us but she was holding back as not to intrude. I was having none of it.

"Angela," I shouted excitedly.

She blushed nearly as brightly as I used to, as all the heads watching us scanned to find the source of my interest.

"Bella," she squealed in response.

She came over and gave me a hug. She leaned in and whispered into my ear, "I'm so pleased to see you safe. Thank you so much for saving me."

I could hear her tears threatening, "I'm so sorry, it was me they were after, you should never have been dragged into it. Can we put it behind us and celebrate today?"

We pulled out of the hug and just looked at each other, "You okay?" I checked. She just nodded.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," I pulled her round gently and we linked arms. I introduced her to all our group, telling her the cover story of a family reunion before the Cullen's and I left the country to travel in Europe. Pretty close to the truth since we didn't think Aro would be very patient waiting for our visit.

The light atmosphere within the group made it easier softening the natural reaction to humans to us. Jasper and I had very little to do. Keeping the dating vultures from circling tempted us to push out fear rather than comfort but we managed to restrain ourselves.

Rose can be such a cold one with any non-family but she made a point of coming over to say hello to Angela. She had followed her progress discreetly after taking her to hospital. She really does care even if she doesn't like everyone to see that side of her.

Angela and I had a lively chat, everything from Forks latest gossip to some of the adventures on my travels, Edward and Alice joining in here and there in our conversation. We had to break up when everyone was asked to find their seats.

Angela was swamped with questions about us throughout the entire ceremony and struggled to politely escape at the end.

Edward and Alice had graduated yet again but they unanimously agreed that this time it was unique for so many reasons, all of which seemed to relate to me!

A quite a few people came across to speak to me but they didn't stay long before they moved on. I suppose I could have used my powers to put them more at their ease but I had no longer conversations with them even when I was human.

I didn't manage to speak to Angela again. Too many nosy people kept detaining her to find out the gossip about me and the Cullen's. She did come across to say goodbye and promised to see me later at the party.

We stayed until the crowds had thinned considerably. The sheer joy of being out in public in the sun was just too much of a special experience for any of us to want to cut it short.

Us 'kids' all went back to my house. Peter might be physically closer in age to the 'parents' of our families but he is too much a trickster at heart so he and Charlotte joined us for the night. Carmen and Eleazar went back with Esme and Carlisle.

Alice had decorated the entire house inside and out. The drive and gardens had a trail of fairy lights strung in the trees. The garden games were all out, surrounded by lanterns. The outdoor furniture all had lights, heaters and speakers built into the canopies, the outdoor music system plugged into an mp3 player with a softer range of music than the disco would play. A disco was set-up on the ground floor, the DJ is booked to start at eight. There was a huge range of food and drinks in the kitchen with lots of plastic glasses and paper plates. The pool was open, Alice had put signs on all the doors. I put a range of swimwear and towels ready for anyone that might want them. The basement games room needed no work, it was always set up. We had locked off all the areas we wanted to keep clear. It doesn't take long when you are a vampire.

We changed into the clothes Alice had authorised us to wear and did hair and make-up to her satisfaction. We had a few hours to kill until we were expecting the first guests. We spent the time in the games room. The boys ended up on the games systems while us girls sat and chatted in front of a movie.

The security systems were all running but on subsonic tonight. We could all hear any alarms but the humans would be none the wiser.

The first car to come up the drive set the security system off with a beep, we all hopped up to check the monitors. It looks like the first guests were arriving in convoy; seven cars all full to capacity, trailed up the drive together.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I headed upstairs to greet the guests. Jasper took on the DJ job to fill in since they all arrived early.

Edward stood with his arm over my shoulders as we waited at the door. We sniggered to each other as we watched their dance as they tried to avoid being first one to come in. Lauren and Jessica were the first to break away from the cars and head for the house, trailing Tyler and Mike with them. The rest followed like good little sheep.

I shuddered to think where Lauren and Jessica had bought their clothes. If the splits in their skirts were any higher they would be showing their cleavage and if the necklines any lower their panties would be on display, I need to make the assumption that they are actually wearing some for my mental sanity, eww! No I didn't get that the wrong way round, the clothes really were that bad! The orange skin, solid hair and trowel applied make-up completed look.

Even with the obviousness of their girlfriends clothes the boys directed their lust at me; gross. I feel like the penguins in Madagascar, stuck on display to smile and wave while others got to plan an escape!

Mike tried to start up a conversation but I used the 'you're blocking the door' excuse and said we could talk once everyone was inside.

Cars were pulling up left and right now and a stream of people headed in.

Alice had given us strict instructions we had to stick around or make-over threats and shopping threats would come into play. It's not as though she can force me to do anything any more but we complied to keep the peace.

Edward stayed glued to my side which is always a good thing in my book. Mike found us again, I tried to dissuade his advances by explaining Edward and I would be travelling together as boyfriend and girlfriend but it took Edwards reaction to get the message across and get him to leave us alone; I don't suppose it's much fun trying to talk to someone while they are kissing intensely in front of you.

I'd shut out all the extra abilities so I didn't have to listen to or feel some of the disgusting reactions but some kept hitting me. I opened a connection to Edward during the kiss and Mike's thoughts are truly repulsive, I blocked Edward so he could concentrate better on me.

Kissing like this with our thoughts open to each other is just too intense for these surroundings. We broke and just leaned into each other both knowing the other wanted to continue but in privacy. Alice found us lost in each others eyes both wanting more. Little bossy pixie gave us strict instructions to mingle but Jasper had a glint of knowing in his eye. I think Alice will be too busy to keep an eye on us before too much longer. Parties do funny things to Jasper, I did offer to shield him from feeling others emotions for the night but he refused with a wide grin! Without blood lust to contend with he is enjoying the outpouring of the other sort of lust, big style!

Edward's facial and verbal reaction at Jasper's thoughts was very much 'Victorian gentleman' but when I offered to block the thoughts for him he declined. To tease him I asked him if he wanted a taste of the emotions that had triggered Jasper's thoughts, well, he thought a strict 'No' but he mentally stuttered umms and errs and I could hear one thought yelling 'yes' while another sternly said 'shouldn't', the 'not yet' that whispered through his thoughts made me raise an eyebrow at him.

I'm so pleased I can read his mind or his actions and attitude would have me feeling very insecure in the depth of his feelings for me.

I would never let on to anyone but his mind is no-where near as straight-laced as he lets others believe, it has just been his coping mechanism as the singleton of the family for so long. He believed himself to be a soulless monster undeserving of love. He has had a barrier up for self-protection for so long. The dam he built is crumbling and when it goes, well, there is over a hundred years of repressed emotion built up.

He is definitely a dark horse! He has overheard so much over the years he has no shortage of material, he just thinks it is the correct thing to do to wait, well he keeps telling himself that, but he is finding it increasingly difficult to resist.

We aren't rushing things but we both feel such a strong connection. It feels like we are being swept together so strongly, if we collide there will be serious fireworks in more ways than one.

Angela and Ben found us shortly after Alice had given her most recent lecture. We went and sat out in the garden to talk for the rest of the evening. The disco going silent was their signal to leave. It took over an hour to get rid of all the hangers on.

At last every heart beat had cleared out of the house.

We all flew around the house making it look like the last few hours had never happened. It's a good thing no-one came back or we would have been caught in our whirlwind tidying.

The rest of the night we spent relaxed in the games room, playing without having to hold back in front of human eyes. Emmett revelled in the fact that I can level the playing field. I can block Alice's visions, Edward's mind reading and Jasper's empathic abilities. I promised not to use any of my abilities, Emmett only questioned my promise each time I beat him but otherwise everyone trusted me.

Some games have to be modified to compensate for vampire abilities. Perudo is now a firm favourite with huge amounts of money changing hands while betting on each new round.

Alice and Edward found out they aren't as good at chess as they thought. Jasper can wipe the floor with either of them with their powers switched off. Emmett has a field day teasing them about it!


	16. Chapter 16: Bonfire

**Chapter 16: Bonfire**

The dawns light streaking the sky found us still playing silly games. You would think I would be starting to get used to not having the day broken by the human routines; between sleeping, eating, drinking and bathroom breaks it's amazing humans have any time left to do anything. I have all that time free now and some days still seem like there aren't enough hours in the day.

Today is my chance to say thank you and goodbye to all my family and friends that aren't vampires!

My powers may be enough to keep us under the radar but with the trip to Italy still looming I wanted to use the opportunity, I learnt life can be short and to live each day.

Edward and I headed out to the store to load up with all the supplies needed to feed and water a veritable army.

We left Jasper in charge of building the bonfires in a large clearing behind my house. I still feel a bit of trepidation leaving him with Emmett and Peter but hopefully the girls can keep those two in check, I just hope the forest survives!

We took Red, my poor old truck had been stuck in the garage for months. We would need all his hauling capacity for this shopping trip. I keep been told vehicles are female, well mine aren't, mine are male. I will resort to sticking my tongue out and saying 'ner' to anyone that keeps questioning me on that!

Edward never likes me driving but he just seemed to know I needed it today. So much had changed. I go lost in my thoughts as I drove the familiar route to the store. To think I had run away from the overbearing protection that I felt was stifling me, only to run back at the first sign of danger to my friends. It's funny to think they were all so protective of me now I am stronger than any of them, able to protect them now; not that they act any less protective but it doesn't feel stifling any more.

My pipe dream of a normal teenage life ended up so farcical, I should have realised my normal could never be text book normal. I could never envision my life ending up as it has. I never fit in any mould as a human, why ever should I expect to be anything apart from abnormal as a vampire!

I pulled up by the store and pulled myself out of the vortex of thoughts. I shot Edward a smile to be rewarded by his crooked smile in return with a look of relief in his eye.

The bulk of the food had been ordered and just needed collecting or delivering but I still needed lots of other bits and pieces picking up. I sent Edward to sort out the order of stuff to be delivered. I grabbed cart after cart full of essential extras.

We got off very lightly, the store was virtually empty so we didn't have to deal with gawkers and gossip mongers.

Poor Red was loaded up to overflowing by the time we finished. I let Edward drive home, I teased him about the speed he was driving telling him not to cause any bruising on all the goods in the back. We bantered back and forth all the way back.

Parking up in the garage gave us the privacy to unload at vampire speed. Food prep at human speed would have taken me most of the day but all of us working at vampire speed well it was over and done with before the boys had finished unloading and removing packaging.

Cooking is a different matter, that's something we can't speed through for the most part. Many things taste better cooked slow. Still with so much food needing preparing we can make even the most complex of dishes at a blur of speed. I may not find the taste appetising any more but my sense of smell by far compensates.

I plated Charlie up some food for lunch and left them all with strict instructions of what still needed doing.

Charlie I found buried under a heap of paperwork at the station, some things never change. I sat with him as he ate. A comfortable silence settled over us. I could feel the love, happiness, peace and contentment radiating for Charlie. I had always known he enjoyed my presence but to feel the strength and depth of his feeling for me gave me such a rush of tenderness and love for him.

"The best thing I ever did is move back here to you, I love you Dad," I told him as I got up to leave. The rush of love he felt nearly bought me to my knees.

"I'm so proud of you, my baby girl is all grown up but you'll always be my little girl in my heart. You don't know how much it means to me that you came back to me. I love you," he gave me a hug. I could feel his embarrassment building at his out of character emotional outburst.

"Okay, Kiddo I need to get some work done. I'll see you later at the bonfire," emotion made his voice even gruffer than normal.

I gave him a quick peck on his cheek, "See you later Dad." The colour that flared in his cheeks left me in no doubt where I inherited that trait from. I, for one, do not miss it!

Angela was my next port of call. We spent the next couple of hours in her room chatting just like we spent so many afternoons after school. It was the first time we had a chance to talk about what had happened. I let Angela tell her side first so I could make sure our cover stories fitted with everything she remembered.

I listened to her thoughts as she recounted events. She had been more observant than she let on and realised that things weren't as straight forward as they should have been but they kept her knocked out most of the time so she had seen very little of consequence.

I told her my side of getting the message and rushing back. I told her that I had informed Sam and Jared which sound believable since she had seen them at my security detail before I left and it fit with the rest of the cover story she had been told. I kept my side of the story confined to my memories and let some fear show about the 'kidnappers that must have been on drugs or something', can I class vampire venom as the 'or something'?

I really did enjoy catching up with her. I feel privileged to have such a genuine friend. I feel a bit of a fraud since I went behind her back with one tiny little thing. Both her and Ben have got into their university of choice with a full ride. Neither of them would accept it as a gift so I cheated and funded a scholarship for them both, they don't need to know it's me funding it or quite how unusual their scholarship is with such an extensive living expenses portion.

We both promised to stay in contact with emails. So many good-byes. At least I can say them this time rather than my disappearing trick last time.

With trepidation I headed back to my house. Esme, Carmen and Irina had taken over cooking duties so my presence was superfluous. The boys had managed to remain sensible building the fires. It was almost too good to be true. I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop but it never came, there were no problems with the food and the fires had been built without any shinanigans.

I could name everyone that came to the bonfire; all La Push residents, all the workers and their families from Black Swan Designs, everyone that works with or knows Charlie so basically the entire population for quite a few miles!

I spent the evening and night doing the rounds. I'm so pleased I don't need rest any more or my feet would have been dropping off and my face cracking from the constant smiles and small talk.

As I made my way round I couldn't help but laugh at my unlikely family. A more improbable group of misfits than any would believe. My only blood relative here is my Dad, Charlie, but in my heart they all have a place. Vampires, shape-shifters, humans all sat around one of the fires chatting and laughing as equals, who ever could have believed that to be possible? I went and sat with them, feeling a greater sense of belonging than I ever remember.

I caught Jasper's eye as I overheard his thoughts reflecting mine. I sent him a burst of my feeling of belonging then a question. He responded in his thoughts, "I don't remember my family clearly but I feel the same way. Never before have I had such a feeling of family and belonging. You know it's you that have given us all this?"

I looked at him in shock, "Me?" I sent him.

"Yes," Jaspers's thoughts chuckled, "Even as a human you walked into our lives and altered them irrevocably in the best possible way, we were lost while you were gone. Then you come back and now Alice, Edward and my venom flows through you, so you are truly family but you are also so much more. The trust you gave me to allow me to bite you, gives me more self-confidence, more strength than I can ever convey to you. Alice and I we just walked in the door to the Cullen's, it's you that made us fit completely, you that makes us family. I sired Peter and Charlotte, they saved me after I saved them. We were lost and lonely individuals trying to dig out of a huge hole of hate and anger. They were the closest thing I had to true family but they never felt comfortable with the Cullen's until you came along, you made us all fit, you made them feel at home. We had a treaty with the wolves but it was tenuous, we avoided them, they avoided us – now look. You make us all family. You don't realise just how much every single person here cares for you."

If I could still cry I would be streaming with tears, I felt his sincerity in every thought. Edward's arm tightened around me as he nodded to Jasper and thought at me, "You are worth it, you make all this possible. If you were a star in the sky you would out shine the sun with the light, hope and belonging you give us all."

Their sincerity left me in no doubt that it was more than just words. When I got hold of my feelings again Jasper and I projected the feeling of belonging, of family and of love. I could feel the hearts swell and the feelings intensify as we all sat and basked in the enveloping warmth of the emotions.

Billy took me to one side and gave me a big hug, "I never thought I'd see this day, you bring miracles to our lives. Ephraim and Carlisle may have set the ball in motion but you, you go above and beyond, you take natural enemies and make them family. If anyone can tame the Vampire royalty, it's you; I have total faith in you."

Sleep caught up with the humans and wolves and numbers thinned. Sue and Emily left with promises to ensure Charlie would eat well. The wolves left promising Charlie and Angela would have guardian angels, I had to laugh as they are no angels, but better protectors I couldn't hope for.


	17. Chapter 17: Plans

**Chapter 17: Plans**

The sun rose on the last embers of the fires. All other remains had long since been cleared away.

Edward and I had a few hours until the family meeting. Carlisle had some more findings and we had to finalise plans for the trip.

Edward took my hand so gently, "Run with me?"

I smiled and set off. He led me to our meadow. It was an explosion of colour, the wild flowers nodding in mornings first light.

"Twilight I have always thought of as the time for vampires. You have given us dawn back. I have a memory of my mother, her emerald green eyes twinkling and the sun glinting on her copper curls as she told me, 'Hope is reborn with every rising sun, dawn's dew gives each day a clean start'. I had forgotten her lesson, lost hope, then I met you. I never thought I deserved love but you gave me... you give me everything, everything I could ever want just being with me. You are more I could ever wish for and more. Will you give me the ultimate gift, the promise of tomorrow with you, will you marry me?" I could see hope and fear warring in his eyes.

Renee had always told me marriage was just an expensive piece of paper that cost even more to get rid of. The failure of my parents marriage still weighs heavily on me but the strength of my grandparents left me with hope. Even as Renee's warnings about the perils of marriage ran through my memory the one word I needed to say bubbled out of me, "Yes."

His eyes, his entire face, his entire body reacted. His eyes lit so brightly, his face broke into the biggest grin and he leapt forward, pulling me into his arms, swinging me round in circles peppering my face with kisses.

"Ahh, oh, the ring," his face got all serious again as her drew a blue velvet box from his pocket, he opened it slowly as he spoke, "It was my Mother's, if you don't like it, I'll get you..."

I put my fore finger to his lips, "It's perfect."

The sheer joy on his face was overwhelming as he slid the ring onto my finger, his voice cracked with emotion as he spoke, "I love you so much I don't even know how to tell you."

I opened up to his emotions. A tidal wave of love flowed from him. I projected my love back too him. I felt like we were floating in a bubble of euphoria lost in each others love.

There we stayed with gentle kisses and caresses. The depth of his eyes was the only thing I saw.

The shrill ring of a phone bought us back to earth with a bang in more ways than one. We were actually in the air floating. We landed in a tangle of arms and legs. Shock then giggles hit.

Edward managed to answer the phone. Alice's complaints, "You're late, where are you?" just sent us into another wave of laughter. Edward giggled out, "Five minutes, give us five minutes," then he hung up before she could say any more.

We both took unneeded breathes to control the laughter. Edward rolled his eyes, " I suppose,"

"Yeah, before we get into more trouble. At least we get to surprise her," I waggled my eyebrows as I let the sun reflect off the ring.

He pulled me into another kiss, "Come on, let's shout it to the world."

His excitement and enthusiasm put both Emmett and Alice to shame, not that I can say anything as I'm just as bad!

He scooped me up and carried me in his arms all the way back, stopping randomly to spin me in circles or kiss me.

They say vampires rarely change but when they do it is profound. On this dawn, hope is born in us both, washing away many of the unworthy feelings we each had harboured far too long.

We arrived back to the house and entered unnoticed, they were laughing at giggling Jasper skipping in and out round the furniture swinging a bemused but giggling Alice. I think our feelings may have been a bit intense and Jasper got caught up. Plus I may have been projecting just a little bit, only a little bit, honest!

We stood holding our sides in laughter at the sight in front of us. At school Jasper's facial expressions were kindly described as 'he looks like he is in pain' or 'constipated', even at home he is serious even stoic. To see a 6' 3'' man, normally so uptight, giggling as he skips gaily round the room is a sight to behold. That he can keep his normal demeanour living with Alice makes the outburst even more pronounced.

I managed to block Edward's and my emotions. As Jasper came back down from our emotional high his frustration and embarrassment built up. I quickly forced a huge amount of calm in to the room to try and get things under control again.

Edward held my left hand, grinning and winking as he grabbed it. The ring now hidden behind his fingers.

The calm had done the trick but Jasper now had an evaluating gaze. "That was you, but it was Edward too," accusation and awe, "Even Alice and Emmett combined don't affect me that much. You have all seen those two when they get excited, even a school full of kids when they are told school is out early don't emit that much joy, excitement and every other positive happy emotion."

Jasper looked me square in the eye, "What have you done to Edward to have him grinning like a loon, I have never seen him this happy before, I'd still be skipping just from his emotions if you weren't blocking me," the word skipping came out as a growl but he in general he felt happy but curious.

I glanced up at Edward. I sent him a question, "Do I tell them?" He just nodded, his thoughts were full of joy and laughter, he was trying so hard not to start bouncing like Alice does.

I giggled slightly at him. Turning back to Jasper and the rest of the room, all our vampire family stood waiting in anticipation, "I only said one word but he has been like this ever since."

"Bella," a frustrated Jasper growled.

I grinned, "I said 'Yes', when he asked me to marry him."

Poor Jasper, this time I threw an emotion blocking shield around him and me. Every female apart from Tanya was bouncing in excitement for us, she was happy for us but felt a bit disappointed that she still hadn't found that for herself. Emmett by far made up for her lack of enthusiasm. Even the men were surging forwards to give us hugs and congratulations.

Pandemonium ensued. I had to remind them a few times that my hand was still attached to the rest of my body and I would like it to remain that way as they pulled and twisted my hand to better see the ring.

Esme went to sit down, her body racked with un-shed tears. I rushed to her in worry, her smile met me, "I'm so happy, you have made me so happy. I was afraid, so afraid he would never find love. I thought he might have been changed too young then you walked into our lives. Thank you, I can never thank you enough for the gift you have given him, given us all." She broke down again with 'so happy' whispered through her sobs. Carlisle came and took over the hug I held her in, sending me back to the others.

It was the best part of an hour until everyone settled down enough for Carlisle to call for order so the family meeting could go ahead.

"We have two things on the agenda this morning, the results from the venom samples and our impending trip to Volterra," he started. "I thought you all would be interested in the venom but if most of you want to do other things as we discuss our trip, I would just ask if Eleazar would remain to advise us."

Nods and sounds of agreement washed around the room.

Carlisle began, "I tried to research and learn more about the venom many years ago but I found very little. Since then medical equipment has improved significantly. We hold many misbeliefs, I learned, in regard to venom. Each bodily fluid retains something of the human properties. Our saliva has a far more aggressive form of venom compared to other fluids.

Venom is like a highly evolved virus which reprograms its host's cells to make new viruses. There are tiny mutations that make the venom different between vampires. I can see no differences significant difference between myself, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward has tiny differences that I missed in my first evaluation. The differences between Jasper, Peter and Charlotte made me go back to Edwards, it was then I spotted the differences. I am unsure if the mind reading or the venom from scratches and bites he received may have caused the changes. The Denali sisters are very similar but they do have some minor differences, that may have to do with time and small mutations over the years. It will take years just to analyse the differences in our venoms, it's even more complex that human DNA.

An unexpected surprise is I found traces of impurities which impede the venom. Many of the compounds are used in pesticides and human additives to their food chain; this pollution is affecting us. For some reason Emmett followed by myself and Esme are the least affected by this."

I laughed, "Emmett, well that is easily explained." All eyes turned to me in question.

I explained the theory that had come to me, "We all absorb blood yet we have no natural means of expulsion for impurities. The blood even of animals is becoming more tainted by chemicals and impurities from today's lifestyle."

Nice and simple so far, "Who eats more human food than anyone?"

All eyes turned to Emmett, he was always trying a new food to find out if it tasted good for vampires or the latest dare or bet he lost. He was an ongoing joke where food is concerned.

"What do we have to do after we have eaten?" I could see light bulbs going off behind some eyes.

"We have to bring it back up, is it too much of a stretch to believe any impurities may take longer to be absorbed so are more likely to be expelled at the same time. Carlisle and Esme attended many hospital benefits so have to maintain appearances more than the rest," I didn't get to go on, I didn't need to.

Carlisle took over, "So we all need to get into the habit of expelling our stomachs occasionally or try and find cleaner food. Peter and Charlotte, you two were the most affected by this but the samples I took yesterday puts you back on a par with the rest of us."

They both laughed and Peter spoke, "We were talking, after you took the latest samples, we both feel better in ourselves apart from the burn in the throat. Animal blood must be cleaner than our less than savoury scum. Our mistake of listening to Emmett and getting roped into his dares with human food and the resulting expulsions may point towards Bella's theory being on the ball. We raced Jasper and Alice soon after we arrived, they beat us yet when we hunted last night we held our own. It's not anything we would have ever noticed otherwise but it has made a difference."

The room broke up into little groups all discussing the revelations.

Once the conversations slowed Carlisle took the floor again, "I think the eight of us should head for Volterra in the next couple of days. I think we will be better received if we arrive before Aro has chance to order us there."

Eleazar agreed, "Yes, you choosing to visit will give you more latitude but Aro will not easily allow you to leave again. Your family is now more powerful than them, Bella herself is more powerful than them all combined. He will try and control you, I fear for the safety of all you."

Alice piped in, "I can't see anything past our arrival, there are still too many decisions to be made."

I glanced across at Peter, "Did you get your teeth into Jasper in your early days?"

Peter, Jasper, Carlisle and Eleazar all snapped their heads towards me. Peter glanced at Jasper and nodded.

"I can see more than Alice and I have some feelings about the way things will go," Peter smirked as I spoke. "I can't tell you more than this as foreknowledge changes the outcome, I checked quite a few scenarios, the final outcome is best if I don't tell you any more yet."

Alice looked sadly at me, "I have faced the same dilemma more than once, it's not easy but sometimes it is the only way."

"I already feel so guilty, there are some things I can't change without causing so many more problems, I look forward to talking to you about it nearer the time, it helped. Well it will help. Arghh do you ever get used to tenses when talking about visions?" So confusing and so much weight on my shoulders that I can't share yet.

I better understand Alice now when she is planning things, she sees what is most likely to happen and gets the best results for everyone it just gets really frustrating having to tell and persuade them of what you have already seen once.

I told them of the plan I saw we would use, simply put we would be honest for the most part but I would use my memory wipe gift to ensure some things don't get exposed until Aro and Co. are in a better frame of mind to deal with it all. If they find out things in the wrong order it triggers events we don't want to occur.

The Denali's were heading home. Eleazar would continue his research and keep me in the loop. He can mentally tell me things without anyone else being aware so it is the safest option.

Peter and Charlotte wanted to travel. I had a vision about the outcome of their travels which Peter and I had a silent discussion over. Esme offered them the use of the house any time they wanted including during our absence. I added to the offer and told him they could use either house.

Most of the family spent the rest of the day packing. Edward and I headed to see Charlie and tell him our engagement news. I had already seen he responds better if I tell him at the station with only a few concerns about our age coming into the conversation. His biggest threat was 'You have to tell Renee' but otherwise he was happy.

I phoned Renee, she took it really well. More worried about when and where the wedding would be and details. We promised to tell her all those sorts of things when we had decided ourselves.

Both Edward and I wanted the trip to Volterra out of the way before finalising any plans

Telling the wolves and families ended in another Bonfire to celebrate. The wolves have a good attitude to weddings amongst the supernatural. They know vampires mate for life and the wolves have imprinting, it gives them a different take from normal humans on things like young marriage. It's not like we will ever get any older!

Charlie came down to join us at the bonfire as we said last goodbyes before flying out.


	18. Chapter 18: Foreign soil

Chapter 18: Foreign soil

Alice had mounds of suitcases. I had a small carry on bag with passport, money and a change of clothes. Alice would be doing enough shopping to keep us in clothes for the next decade so there was no point in lugging stuff with us. She scowled at me when I informed her and told her to reduced her cases to two. After much glaring, huffing and inspecting visions of not getting away with any more she relented. Jasper giving the thumbs up when he saw just two cases,was just the icing on the cake!

We took my plane, no need to worry about leaving cars at airports. We just loaded up and set off. I had already done a flight plan. We had to re-fuel on the way and it's a long flight but even vampires can't speed this up.

We eventually arrived on a little field just outside Volterra, it may have claimed to be an airstrip but field was more accurate. We took taxi's into Volterra.

We had spent hours going over plans and visions. The visions gave us hints and starting points but there are too many variables. At last we were acting, I just hope all the decisions still to be made go in our favour.

We had just four suitcases between the eight of us. Carlisle was familiar with Volterra and led us to the human entrance of Aro's lair. The sun shone through the large plate glass windows of the entrance hall.

A pretty, dark haired human receptionist looked up in shock as we marched in cases in hand. I had human appearance shields up on all of us. I don't suppose she has to deal with visitors like us very often.

"We are here to see Aro," I announced with a smile.

We stood sniggering as a very confused Gianna, according to her name tag, rang through. We heard a dismissive 'send someone down' and 'they will make a nice snack if nothing else'.

As we waited, without a word, the men stacked the luggage by the back wall of reception. Gianna just sat and watched. They were back at our sides as a door handle moved on one of the doors at the side of the room.

I recognised the diminutive Jane the instant she walked the the door. The meeting with her in Phoenix felt like a lifetime ago but not something I would ever forget.

"Ah Jane, so nice to see you again. Can you please confirm to Gianna here that Aro did request I visit him, he even offered an all expenses paid trip, and more recently he offered to send one of his private jets."

"But that was for that Black Swan girl and the Cullen's," she said confused

"Correct, Jane dearest! Do you really think Aro would appreciate his invited guests kept waiting in the lobby," I could feel her anger building, she was trying to use her gift on each of us, "Now, now Jane you know better than trying to hurt me and mine with your little power, it didn't work before, why ever would it work now. Just take us to Aro before you get in any more trouble."

Poor Gianna was looking very bemused. Humans walking in through the front door demanding to see Aro then upsetting Jane without ending up in a ball of pain on the floor. I threw her a bone, "All is not as it appears, don't worry!" then I winked.

Jane showed us through the maze of passageways to the throne room.

We came across a couple of members of the guard on our way, while they gave us quizzical looks they didn't speak even when I threw a cheerful, "Hello!" to each of them; Jane's anger levels mounted every time.

Jane threw open a huge ornate wooden door, stepping in before us, "Aro, I have the visitors," her mood evident in her tone.

I walked in after Jane. Ignoring all protocol I skipped in straight up to Aro and gave him a one armed hug. The look of shock and confusion at my actions made it all worthwhile.

"Hello Aro, it's a long time since our last meeting. You two must be Marcus and Caius. I've heard all about you. Nothing from Aro but Carlisle here speaks very highly of you. Now who is who?" I listened in, "Ahh, You must be Marcus," I held my hand out to him. He just stared at me, "Oh, okay hugs all round then!" I sang gleefully. I threw him a one armed hug.

Caius looked like a deer in headlights as I headed for him, "Caius, so pleased to meet you," his hand shot out so fast, I don't suppose he wants a hug. "Aww, but I was looking forward to a hug!"

I must sound like a happy drunk, I was feeling quite self-conscious at my out of character actions. Even the family was looking slightly concerned. I sent a quick message, 'play along,' to them. I want to keep the three leaders off balance. I intended coming across as a guest having a fun visit, not a loyal subject that had been called for an audience.

I had spent ages going through visions on the best way to approach the three brothers, none quite played out the way I hoped. I just needed to come up with a different way to approach them. It was during the flight, my mind wandered to my childhood with my Grandparents; I remember watching the Wizard of Oz with Dorothy skipping down the yellow brick road, Grandma singing along. It was the inspiration I needed, the resulting vision taking that type of mentality gave the result I was hoping for, I was acting my heart out to try and make the vision come true.

I went back to Aro and perched on the arm of his chair, well a throne is just a fancy chair! I had definitely got them out of their comfort zone.

"So Aro are the sculptures to your liking? Would it be possible to see them in situ?" nice social visit questions, keep as far away as possible from treating them like royalty!

"Hmm, the sculptures fit beautifully in their setting. You can see them later. Err, could you introduce you friends first?" yes I had him off balance.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me. I thought you knew Carlisle Cullen and his family. This is Carlisle and his wife Esme," they each stepped forward.

"It has been a long time, so nice to see you all again," Carlisle greeted them.

I jumped back in before Aro could start asking his questions, "And Carlisle's family, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and last but by no means least," I winked at Edward and he grinned back, "Edward."

Aro was getting a bit frustrated now, "But you are all human, you came in the front door in the sun."

"So sorry. It's so much easier travelling incognito. Would you be more comfortable seeing us without our camouflage?" I said in faux concern. I dropped the disguise aspect of the shields ensuring we were all still protected from both physical and mental attacks. "Is that better?"

They all gasped as our appearance went from human to vampire

"Carlisle old friend, I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you," Aro stood from his throne and walked down to Carlisle. Aro raised his hand in greeting for Carlisle to shake.

Carlisle smile widened as he placed his hand in Aro's, "Understandable old friend. I found the disguise surprising when I first saw myself. Quite impressive is it not?"

Aro was straining and looking at Carlisle perplexed, "I can't read you? What is going on?"

"I can't see their bonds either," Marcus revealed mystified.

Caius annoyance finally broke out, "Enough of this, explain or your lives will be forfeit."

I jumped up and ran over to Caius, "There, there. We intend no offence. Let's go outside for a walk. It's too nice outside to be in this gloomy room. I will explain everything. We didn't intend to upset you. You may want most of the guard to join you so they can test me, it will make explaining easier, if it pleases you."

Caius stood and glared at me, I had picked him knowing of his reputation to kill first, ask questions later. "Would you walk with me?" I smiled sweetly at him. He scowled darkly at me but didn't speak, "I'll take that as a yes!"

I heard Aro chuckle. I linked arms with Caius and headed for the door, "Which way to your gardens?" he continued to glower at me but pointed towards a corridor. Yes, he's softening!

I whispered quietly to him, "Now we are out of their ear shot would you like to experience a disguise, I would like to surprise the others if you are agreeable. Is there a mirror en-route?" I felt a flicker of intrigue in the malevolence and disinterest that appear to be his base line emotions.

I gave him the guise of the slightest of tan and slate grey eyes with hints of green and blue flecked in them. We drew alongside a mirror mounted on the wall. I smoothly bought him to a halt and invited him to take in his appearance. His face remained tight but I had him captivated. I felt his reluctance to break away from his reflection but he was trying not to let me know it had affect him. He led me forward to a door opening to a flight of steps down into a beautiful walled courtyard garden.

"Such spectacular gardens, do you use them much?" I asked politely as we descended.

I noticed he had all his attention focused on his hand, making the smallest of movements but still twisting it to try and catch the light. The lack of sparkle pleased him immensely, I could see the start of a smile in his eyes.

The formal layout of the garden had an open area in the centre with seats. I gestured to the benches, "Shall we?"

He needed no more encouragement and guided us to a seat in full sun. We sat and he inclined his face to the sun. Closing my eyes I did the same, "Mmm the heat on my face, I love basking in the sun."

He scrutinized me. I blocked the sun from myself just enough to prevent the sparkle. We sat in contented silence until the sound of voices alerted us to the imminent arrival of the others. Caius put slightly more distance between us and sat in a stiffer posture. I internally smiled to myself.

The guard entered the gardens, filing in from different entrances. They lined up on the paths bordering the open centre where Caius and I were seated. They were all radiating shock, their thoughts amazed at Caius sat so relaxed out here, then awareness that neither of us were sparkling.

"Caius is there an open area that I can demonstrate my fighting techniques later?" I queried him so softly only he could hear my words.

He responded in kind, "Yes," He indicated a door furthest from where we had entered.

I smiled in thanks. His face softened, not a smile but I'm getting there!

Aro and Marcus strode towards us, the Cullen's following them with a carefree step. We had succeeded in changing dynamics. We had planned to try and get them out of the throne room or great hall (call it what you will!) to change the perceived power base. The guards need to be here to give them the false sense of security.

Astonishment at Caius's lack of luminance was evident on their faces. They had been told of our arrival but seeing it on one of their own rocked them to the core.

As they entered the central area Marcus turned to Aro touching his arm, I heard his shocked thoughts as he showed Aro the friendship and ally connections that were forming towards me from Caius. It was better than I hoped.

I took charge to maintain the impetus I had attained, "If you will all be seated, I will begin," I made it sound like children's story time! I ensured I stood to lead the proceedings, all subtle power plays.

Eleazar, Carlisle and I had spent hours in Carlisle's study going over the best way to introduce me to the Volturi. Alice still can't see me clearly in her visions, so her power is of little help. My intuition helps to a point but the fine details still rest on other's decisions. Of all the alternatives I looked at, a story time approach gives the most promising outcome for all concerned, not just us. The fine tuning I had done on the journey here needed all the Cullen's to be taken off-guard in the throne room for it to play out as the vision showed.

"It seems the circumstances of my change gave me more than could be expected. I have the power to show you my thoughts and memories, if you are willing, I can show my story easier than tell it," here I go again, how can someone that hates being centre stage end up there as often as I do!

Aro glanced warily at the guard, "Who will see your story?"

"I will leave the choice of who sees the story up to you. I expected the three of you would want the full story. I can show everyone here but would prefer to fill in the others at your discretion," the dance had begun.

Aro nodded, "Just us for now."

I need to give full disclosure or they will assume deception. I have to tell them carefully to stop them from panicking. The plan to show them clips then verbally filled in more details gives the chance to show the full story but edit enough to soften the impact.

I started showing them how James came to bite me. I got Felix and Demetri to collaborate details.

I brief explained why I left Forks to travel and why I rushed home. I let them see my fuzzy human memory of my capture and how the multiple bites came about.

I told Aro he could confirm my memories with the memories of any of the Cullen's but would he mind waiting until I gave him all the story. He consented.

"We are still not sure that it refers to me," I started nervously. "As you know, Carlisle is friends with Eleazar so he asked him to visit to confirm my gifts, let me show you."

I showed them our meeting and then of Emmett when he realised I had the five powers of the five vampires that bit me, pushing on to Eleazar's revelations of the pentacle prophesy.

I paused then to give them chance to accept that possibility.

"So you have six powers?" Aro asked in astonishment.

"It's not that straight forward, there is more if you are ready to continue," I replied instead of answering directly.

Next I showed Eleazar's conjecture from memory.

Aro stared at me apprehensively, "So how many and what about your control?"

"Eleazar believes my shield protected me during the change and protects me from the powers, I can block them totally or use them at will. I control them not them me," this reaction could be a catalyst.

"So how many powers do you have?" Aro asked with authority this time.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. The powers combine and merge on the shield according to Eleazar. I can show you and tell you what I have found I can do so far. Eleazar could see the seeds of powers from the venom within the venom, the seeds don't usually activate until I happen on the right stimulus, they can take me by surprise before I can switch them off," here goes, I have to show them what happened with Kate.

"So roughly how many?" Aro demanded.

"Let me show you a few more relevant memories then I will give you some demonstrations so you can decide how to count for yourself," I wish it was as easy as picking a number.

I showed them how I got Kate's power and poor Jasper as he suffered from it. I then showed Eleazar's reaction as Kate's power merged with Jasper's, becoming one more powerful power rather than two, "That's why I struggle to tell you how many powers I have. According to Eleazar, Jasper and Kate's powers are one within me. It is easier to show you what I can do. I'm not trying to evade your question, I just honestly don't know how to count."

I turned to Caius now, "Carlisle told me some of your history, about the werewolves. I'm sorry for bringing it up but I need you to know what I am about to tell you next has no connection to the creatures you dealt with."

I told them of the wolves, never making the mistake of calling them werewolves, always shape-shifters that transform into wolves. I told them of the treaty and got Felix and Demetri to confirm details of them. They had reported back to Aro before and Caius had not been involved, it was all new to him. Caius's anger got directed at Aro for keeping him in the dark.

I showed them the memory of Jake and how I got bitten. As they came out of that memory I told them, "We think that bite gave me the ability to be unseen in Alice's visions, the telepathy that I have used to show my memories and the shape-shifting."

"Shape-shifting?" Caius asked with some alarm.

"Yes," I did some simple changes; lengthening my arms and changing my face, "I can do more but changing form tends to shred my clothes so can I give a full demonstration in a larger area."

"Any more memories we need to see or do you want to give your demonstration now?" Aro asked more respectfully this time.

"I think a demonstration would be a good idea now. I or any of the Cullen's will do our best to answer any questions during or after the demonstration. If you don't mind Aro I will keep you from reading all their thoughts until after the demonstration. I think you will enjoy the demonstration better first hand rather than through disjointed memories," I smiled at him.

"As you wish, I understand why you presented your story as you have so far, so I will let you continue," Aro smiled and nodded his understanding.

So far, so good...


	19. Chapter 19: Demo

Chapter 19: Demonstration

I stood and Caius offered his arm, I smiled and accepted.

I spoke out for all to hear, "A competition may demonstrate my abilities most effectively, if the guard would be willing to take me on?"

Caius smiled widely in expectancy, his face looked so different than with his usual scowl, "I like the sound of this. What first?"

"Start with the easy stuff; strength, speed then some fighting practise. I've taken on four fighters but more might be fun. I can show you some of my other abilities after that. The Cullen's love making wagers if you are interested," at last I had the biggest part of telling done, I was ready to let off some steam.

Diplomacy may be Aro's arena but this is Caius's. We walked through the door at the far end of the garden, into a room, then down into a long tunnel. We ran to the end of the tunnel coming up in a folly at the edge of a huge field surrounded by forest.

Caius and I walked out, "We will need to wait to check the area is clear."

I smiled at him, "There are no thoughts other than those in our group for miles but follow your normal precautions."

He actually laughed at me, "I see things can be interesting with you about!"

I laughed with him, "I never got the hang of normal, why start now!"

The last of the guard just cleared the tunnel as the first runner came back to confirm the area was clear. She only just finished her report as a second runner collaborated her report.

I walked with Caius into the field as he started giving instructions. A muted cheer went up when he confirmed betting would be allowed.

They seem to have a set of tests that they use. The current champion for each would take me on. None of the guard would bet against each other so all the Cullen's were taking huge bets on me. I just stood and calmly waited for the fun to start.

The first four tests were jumps, two from arms and two from legs; standing long and high jumps.

I got to throw a few trees and boulders next. An obstacle course tested agility. Speed involved first laps of the field then a long distant race. One of the guard confirmed we reached the far point.

I won all these with ease.

Aro asked me, "Which of your powers did you use for these tests?"

I answered honestly, "I don't use any power other than my newborn speed and strength."

Emmett persuaded Felix to have an arm wrestling match against me. Even after the rest of the guard had seen me winning everything so far they still put their money on Felix. Felix didn't resort to cheating as obviously as Emmett had against me but he still tried. He lost all three rounds.

Felix was now suitably motivated for the fighting.

I hadn't taken on just one fighter since my first couple of days as a vampire, it was just too easy.

After I took Felix down for the third time I turned to Caius, "I need a bit more of a challenge. How about four of five of your best, give me a real test."

He stood chortling much to the amazement of the rest of the Volturi, "You heard her, four more go and join Felix. Surely five of you can take down one small girl."

I'll give it to them they are determined but the combined fighting experience and expertise of Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and Eleazar stood me in good stead. A combination of visions, risk assessments and mind reading along with experience helped me win.

I had to make use of the physical shield when they wouldn't stay down even after the agreed neck hold and surrenders.

I used the shield that could be seen so not to cause too much confusion. Caius called them off.

"If anyone is willing to tolerate the discomfort of losing an appendage I can demonstrate I don't need to fight. I can just use my shield," I had accidentally split a shield chopping Emmett's finger off. Emmett is always the one that takes things too far and I reacted before thinking.

Felix volunteered. I closed a shield through his finger slicing it cleanly off. Picking the detached finger up with another shield I put it back in place to heal. I walked across to check a clean reattachment, "I tried to make a clean cut, I hope it doesn't sting too much."

The finger knitted back quickly. Felix bowed to me, "I'm honoured to face a worthy opponent."

I explained I could also use the shield, "Using my shield I can block any approach mental or physical. I can dispatch enemies without them ever getting near me," I nodded to Emmett, he pulled a ball from a pocket and started bouncing it on my shield. I put a shield over a branch of a tree the split the shield to cut every leaf individually off the branch, I even coloured each adjacent shield differently so they could all be seen to be individual. I lifted the leaves into the air in a long line formation then let them flutter to the ground. Fear rippled in every member of the guard as they visualised a different scene, an army having their heads removed was the most prevalent mental image.

"I'll shift now, if you have seen enough of my basic fighting style? I can fight in shifted form if anyone wants to face me but I am just as experienced in different shapes using the advantage each gives me," I thought a change in speed might be advisable.

I darkened the shield so I could strip in privacy, then drew it in so they could see my head, hands and feet. I shifted to a lion first releasing the privacy screen as soon as I was decent. I added wings and flew a circuit of the field. I changed into different animals and combinations of creatures. The guard got into it and started calling out different animals for me to shift to.

Caius called an end to it but everyone was laughing by now, which was ideal, "Shall we go back to the gardens and discuss what we have seen."

"Just one last thing then we can go," I called as I dressed inside a privacy shield.

"Always something else with you isn't it," he responded amused.

"This is worth the wait," I teased him.

"I don't doubt," he laughed at me.

"You all may want to move to one side for this one," I called out to Caius, he nodded for the guard to move back to the passageway.

I held my hand out flat towards them and produced a flame. I let the flame grow until it covered me from the ankles up. Pulling it back I made a few balls, juggling for a few moments. I absorbed all but one ball of fire, throwing it to the middle of the meadow. The fire took, the grass flaring up, smoke billowing into the sky. I used a visible shield to suffocate the fire.

I turned to see slack jawed horror. I smiled and skipped back. I grasped Caius's elbow, linking my arm with his in the same manner we had travelled here.

"I hadn't realised the risk I took walking with you like this, on our way here," I had earned his respect.

"I never want to intentionally hurt or harm anyone, apart from in defence of me and mine," I told him sincerity ringing in my words.

He tilted his head in consideration, "I don't doubt that, only a fool would cross you."

"I hope there are no fools here that will cross me or try and control me, I won't be manipulated by anyone. Friends, I will fight to the death for. I truly hope we can be friends," I hope my words aren't taken as a threat.

He looked directly at me, "I would be honoured to be your friend, I hope I can prove my candour in this matter."

"As always actions speak louder than words. I look forward to getting to know you better," we didn't speak again until we reached the garden.

The guard were sent off in there separate direction under Caius's orders. We sat back in the gardens and I filled them in on the way my powers work. I told them of the abilities to remove memories and the human like skin temperature, a useful and quirky ability.

I showed them how I see my tracking ability and some examples of how it worked.

"Demetri is an exceptional tracker, he can track across the world but he can only follow one target at a time, he was the most powerful in the world. Your ability to know the location of every scent you have ever come across is in a different league," Aro admitted.

They were most impressed with the shield and it's versatility.

"Just one more thing, it's related to my human self but I was less than honest with you when we first met," I looked at Aro as he frowned at my words, "You met me as an employee of Black Swan Designs."

"Yes, but you had more respect and responsibility than someone of your age should have had. That along with your ability to block me had me intrigued," he admitted.

"It's my company, I'm the designer Immi. I kept it secret because, well, honestly who would have taken a girl as young as me seriously," I laughed

"You misled me as a mere human but your work has impressed many vampires, that in it's self is no mean feat. We pride ourselves as '_patrons of the arts', hearing of the quality of your work from other vampires was sufficient to get me to leave my beloved Volterra and g_et me to travel to America just to find out more about you, that speaks more than you are aware," he told me, in wry amusement.

"I was never a mere human! I also had the advantage of knowing about vampires by our second meeting," I smiled cheekily at him.

Aro read each of the Cullen's memories concentrating just on memories of me as a vampire, "She learnt so quickly, I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't seen it in all you memories. I still find it hard to believe."

I had a combined link open between all the Cullen's and the three leaders. Marcus and Caius had never experienced Aro's mind link and the volume of information he accumulated. There was no doubt or questions about my vampire abilities in any of their minds after seeing the combined memories.

Aro ran out of questions eventually, "I have had rooms set up for you all, if you would like to wind down. Our forests are teaming with game if you want to hunt. Can we meet again at ten a.m. tomorrow when we have had time to discuss matters."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Caius asked me entertained by revelations.

"I'm sure there is, but I can't think of anything at the moment! If you don't mind I would like to take advantage of your hospitality and retire to our rooms," I requested.

"There should be someone waiting inside to show you to your rooms," Aro dismissed us.

"Felix," I said with a grin.

Caius laughed, "You impressed him, he would never wait to show anyone around otherwise."

I stood and Caius took my hand, "Until tomorrow," he bought my hand to his lips and placed a feathery kiss on the back of my hand.

I nodded and smiled at each of them, "Until tomorrow, Dear Sirs."

We walked back towards the flight of steps leading into the main wing of the castle. I opened a connection between all the Cullen's, "We can discuss today's events like this once we are back in the rooms."

Poor Edward had to restrain his natural possessive tendencies again as we entered the doors. Felix took a leaf from Caius and linked his arm with mine to guide us to our rooms, unfortunately his thoughts drifted towards me in a manner that annoyed Edward immensely. I had to keep sending him waves of calm.

Our rooms consisted of two suites, one suite opposite the other off the corridor. Each suite had a sitting room in the centre and king size rooms to each side. Alice and Jasper got stuck with Rose and Emmett; I promised I would give each room a sound-proof shield.

As soon as Felix had gone we all convened in our sitting room. Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I sat waiting for Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I ran a quick sweep for any electric signals; the Volturi keep up with the times with some things, the rooms are bugged!

I contacted Eleazar and asked if he wanted to join our meeting. I laughed as I mentally heard him telling Carmen that he was going to his study and not to disturb him.

I informed everyone of my findings and I recovered the memories of plan B. The memories I remove don't exist to Aro, I checked his thoughts as he read everyone's memories. Plan B is make meaningless conversation out loud while using the link to discuss how the day has gone; using a separate connection keep an ear on Aro, Marcus and Caius. Thank goodness for brains that can work on more than one level!

I now had a hook for every member that had been present today. Using the link I could listen in at will. The guard had plenty of time to talk while we were in the garden, speculation was rife how Aro would try and take me out or use the rest of the Cullen's as bargaining chips to ensure my loyalty. I scared them as I'm so powerful.

Carlisle and Eleazar were both totally flabbergasted at Caius's behaviour. They had never heard of him taking to someone at all, never mind as friendly as he is to me.

I explained about my readings on each of them.

I told how a veil lifted from Caius's mind, he had been bored for so long using his darkest impulses to stimulate him for short periods. He had truly enjoyed his day and hoped for more.

Marcus is just in a state of loss and grieving, he has no interest in anything. All his thoughts revolve around his late mate Didyme. When our minds were open to each other I watched his memories to see the links of all the guard. He has a forced tie to Aro which keeps him going day to day but no spark.

Aro is unbalanced, I'm not sure he is still sane, he has so many thoughts and memories conflicting in his mind, the original personality only makes brief appearances.

Most of the guard have forced ties to the Volturi, some enjoy being given purpose, others act out in boredom in the same way as Caius. Some want to leave but don't know how to get free or where to go. Some don't know of any other way.

We talked backwards and forwards for hours but didn't shed any more light on things. I searched the future but details are still fuzzy, to many decisions yet to be made. I don't think Aro's state of mind helps clear the visions. I have a bad feeling, something big is going to happen and it's not good, arghh what use are visions if you can't see anything.

We all decided to relax in our rooms. I kept the link to Aro, Marcus and Caius open, Carlisle, Edward and I all listened in, the others opted for updates if we heard anything of interest.

Eleazar had found a few more bits about the Prophesy but nothing concrete.

Aro, Marcus and Caius all retired to their rooms so Carlisle and Eleazar asked to drop out of the link. I continued to monitor their thoughts in the background, it didn't consciously monitor what they were thinking but my brain could hold a memory of it if I needed to check on it at a later stage.

At last time with Edward. Neither of us could relax fully considering our location and the potential threat but time just for the two of us refreshes my soul.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Confrontation

I monitored the locations of all the Volturi during the night. Visions of the future were fluxing and changing when Alice and I could see anything at all.

Felix walking along the corridor had us all on high alert. Carlisle or Jasper would answer the respective door if he was coming for us. The uncertainty of the visions had us all nervous. A knock at our door had Carlisle on his feet.

Felix made no move to enter the room, "I am sorry to disturb you but Master Caius requested Miss Isabella's presence in the gardens, if she is agreeable."

I quickly opened a connection to everyone and let them know I didn't think I had a choice. I promised to keep the connection open and reminded them that if anyone could defend themselves it was me.

I smiled at Felix and spoke out loud, "I would be honoured."

I waved as I stepped out of the door. Felix again took my arm as he escorted me back to the gardens. He opened the door for me, caught Caius's eye then bowed as he took my leave.

"Good Morning Caius, what a beautiful morning it is," I smiled as I walked across the the same seat we occupied yesterday.

He stood and greeted me with a hug, "This is the first morning for a long time that is true for. Join me?" He gestured to the bench and I sat beside him.

"Can we converse privately?" he asked me in a whisper.

I opened a link so the others could hear him but he couldn't hear them, "Like this?"

"Yes, you can hear me like this?" he asked in his mind.

"I can, I have opened a connection to just the thoughts you mentally speak, as I have connected you with my thoughts. We will just be seen to be sat together in the morning sun, we can speak out loud as well to cover us further if you wish. I have blocked any thought reading near us, is this acceptable?" I was honest as far as I went I just didn't tell him I was also transmitting our conversation to the rest of my party but they were blocked too.

"Just sitting in the sun I believe will be sufficient," he said out loud as he took a mental breath and spoke in his mind, "Yesterday opened my eyes to many things. I lived under a cloud for many, many years, even in vampire terms. I don't want to go back to that. I don't know how or why but you have opened my soul to hope. I feel a bond to you of trust, friendship and even kinship; it is refreshing yet daunting in its intensity. When you accessed our minds and grated access to each others thoughts, the state of Aro's mind unnerved me; the instability and disorder, the conflicting memories explain some of his behaviour. He has taken so many thoughts and memories over the centuries, I don't think he knows his own mind any more. It concerns me greatly that he makes many of the decisions for the vampire race. He covets power, he always has. You are extremely powerful, he will try to control you. I am concerned the lengths he will go to, to attain that control. I do not want his actions to reflect against the rest of us. Do not trust him, he has deteriorated considerably to the man Carlisle knew. Please be careful in your dealing with him."

"Thank you for the warning, I hope it is unneeded," I sat with him just enjoying the warmth of the morning.

Before our arrival in Volterra we had feared Caius. Since dealing with them it had become only too obvious that Aro is the unstable threat. He is dangerous as he appears so rational but the insanity lurks behind only a thin veil and will take little to trigger it's emergence.

Caius sighed and spoke out loud, "Much as I enjoy your company and the warmth of the sun I fear we both have a meeting to attend. I will see you there. You know your way back to your room?"

"Yes thank you. I enjoyed this, I appreciate you inviting me," I smiled and waved as I walked back to the room.

Marcus was stood inside the door as I ascend the steps. He opened the door for me, "Isabella, I was told I would find you here. Will you walk with me?"

"Of course, I would be honoured," wow, this I did not expect.

We walked away from my room and off into another corridor, "My study is in here if you don't mind a brief visit?"

I nodded my assent and entered in front of him.

"Isabella, I know more than anyone realises. Yesterday confirmed some information I have long believed but have never proven. Before I go and tie a loose end I have a gift which I fear you may not want to accept but I have complied it especially for you. Will you allow me?" I feared his gift but knew this was the right thing to do.

I nodded. He took my hand raising it as if to kiss the back as Caius did yesterday. Instead his teeth raked the back of my hand, just a scratch but the burn of venom confirmed my fear.

"I am truly sorry but you are the only one that can do it, I must rush now to get one last chore done before the meeting," he had more life and hope in his eyes that I saw all day yesterday.

"I wish you peace," I whispered as he rushed out of the door, the bad feeling intensified but I still didn't know what was coming.

"And you," I heard him call back.

I made my way back to the room.

As I walked in the questions hit, "What was that about?" Edward vocalised first.

"I'm not sure but I have a bad feeling. Come we are due in the main hall. We will all walk together," concern tainted my voice.

We entered the main hall and stood and waited. Some of the guard already waiting others arriving in ones and twos. They took their positions. Caius entered on the last strike of ten taking his seat at the head of the room.

Renata entered and took her place a step behind Aro's seat. She spoke softly to Caius, "He sent me here when Marcus asked him if he could have a quick word before the meeting."

Caius nodded. The tension in the room built as the seconds ticked by. Five minutes passed before Caius spoke, "Enough of this, Demetri where are they?"

Now vampires can't go whiter, there is no blood to drain from their faces when fear and worry hit. Even knowing that everyone in the room would swear the Demetri went white, "I don't know, they are gone."

I felt for their hooks at the same time Demetri was asked, the hooks had gone.

A vision hit me, I sent a mental message to all our party, "It's started, sooner than I expected."

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It's too late, this outcome is the best of a bad lot," I sent back.

I pulled myself together and sent out, "It's better if we are seen to be as much in the dark as the others, the answers will arrive soon enough."

"But we are in the dark," or thoughts to that effect came back as Caius started to speak.

"Renata, Demetri, Felix, Jane and Isabella with me now, the rest of you wait here until we return," Caius barked out the order.

"I will be okay, wait here and stay calm," I told my family through the link, "I will hold the link open and let you see as I do, you must not react."

Caius reached out for my hand, ordering the others, "Follow us."

The followed the scent trail left by Renata to a room I believe to be Aro's study. Aro and Marcus's scents lead away. We followed to a door just across from Marcus's study. Caius opened the door into a small room with another door on the far wall. A smell like incense burned our noses, it was not incense, it was the purple smoke of venom.

Not just one venom but two.

The smell of the smoke left us in no doubt we had found Aro and Marcus.

An envelope addressed to Caius was pinned to the second door with a warning, 'Do not Enter'.

Caius read the letter then passed it to me as he threw open the door to reveal a plain room, ash and the remnants of smoke to gave proof of the events that had transpired in there.

The note in the envelope was brief;

Caius, Dear Brother,

I am sorry. When I had confirmation of my dearest Didyme's murderer I took my revenge. This room I had built many years ago. It is a vampire proof room, there is a time delay locking the room before wheels embedded with vampire teeth to dice anything in the room. Then burners trigger, after the temperature drops the lock on the room is released.

I am at peace now as I rejoin my Didyme.

Allow all your hope to live in the Pentacle, in Isabella. I gave her a gift before I left. All the information you will both need you will find on my desk.

Sulpicia will find her true mate, Bella's powers can speed the process. I could not have inflicted the pain I lived with for so long on another.

Farewell

Marcus.

Grief weighed on Caius as he gave instructions for the room to be locked and for everyone to return to the main hall, "Jane return quickly run and tell Alec to toll the meeting bell, no talking about any of this until I get there."

Caius glanced at me and gave me a silent explanation as we walked into the study, "The bell summons every vampire in hearing range to the hall, no-one is exempt from complying immediately to it's call. We need find the information Marcus left for us in his study and learn all we can in the time we have."

Caius sat at Marcus's desk, "Please come and read over my shoulder, it seems we both need to know the contents of these letters."

The letters were long and detailed. Marcus had written details of the prophesy, he and Didyme had acted as a collectors of venom for over three thousand years, they stored the venom in themselves. He had lists of sire trees with corresponding powers going back thousands of years before he had been born, even known bites were marked on the tree. It seems Didyme had taken special interest in the Prophesy and she believed that vampires would be happy and live in peace with help of the Pentacle. For that reason she did everything she could to ensure the Pentacle would be as strong as possible to overcome the likes of her brother. Marcus had kept hidden written records of all the details, Aro had long ago dismissed the prophesy mocking Marcus for allowing Didyme her dedication to it. Marcus continued to exist after the loss of his Didyme only to respect her wish of helping the Pentacle.

Vampire speed allowed us to read and memorise the information before the bell had even been rung. At the bell's toll we were locking up the letters and the office, I even threw a shield on to be sure of secrecy. We walked together towards the great hall.

"I will miss them," he whispered to me as we walked the empty path back to the others, "We used to laugh at Didyme for her fanatical belief in you. I will support you in every way I can not only for the person you are but also in her memory. You will have the wives backing if only in memory of Didyme, they believed and supported her also."

I slipped my fingers back into his, trying to give even a small amount of comfort. Using any of my gifts would be wrong. I had put a tight shield around myself as soon as I felt the burn of Marcus's 'gift'. As I read his papers I pulled my shield even tighter.

* * *

A/N Life is get in the way at the moment. Sorry for any errors is this, it hasn't been checked for me. I am working on the epilogue at moment and have the other chapters ready for proof reading. I'll post if I can get them done or as soon as I get internet connection again!


	21. Chapter 21: Consequences

Chapter 21: Consequences

Caius held his head high as we walked back into the hall.

He lead me straight across to two women I had not met before, "Bella I would like to introduce you to my wife and mate, Athendora and this is Sulpicia, Aro's wife."

I greeted them each with a hug, "It's such an honour to meet you both, I'm Bella."

"Let us step out for a minute," Caius lead us through a door into a small chamber.

Caius spoke to Athendora and Sulpicia, "Isabella is the Pentacle, she will guide us through these troubled times".

"Sulpicia," he reached for her hand, "He has paid for his crimes, he is gone. They are both gone," Caius passed her the note from the door.

They read then leaned on each other for support.

Sulpicia took a deep breath and grasped my hand, "It has been a long time coming, Marcus did what he needed. I will miss the men they were before the loss of Didyme, I look forward to your help in the days to come. Aro was never my mate and we were both aware of that, he became distant from me after Didyme was taken from us. We feared the reason but could never be sure. He kept Athendora and I virtual prisoners in the tower, citing our safety. We all believe it was to ensure we didn't try to leave."

Caius spoke softly, "We need to make the announcement, Bella do you want your mate to stand with you for this?"

We walked back into the hall, "Please, I will call him over," I whispered back then I linked with all my family. "Edward, I need you up here with me. Will the rest of you wait together for this announcement."

Edward walked up, Caius welcoming him for the sake of the guard and made introductions.

We lined up Caius took his place over on the left, Athendora by his side, Sulpicia on his other side, next to me with Edward on the right. Our hands linked in support of each other.

Caius spoke out clearly, "Aro has been sentenced for his crime of murdering his sister. Didyme's mate enforced his rights before joining her. We will all mourn the loss of Marcus and Aro, may they find peace."

We heard a some soft gasps and a few whispered words before all in the room bowed their heads in shared silence and remembrance before Caius continued, "In these dark times we are fortunate to have found the long awaited Pentacle. She will lead us all to a brighter future.

I, Caius, leader of the Volturi, pledge my allegiance and friendship to the Pentacle."

Caius had dropped to his knee, facing me, for the pledge. I didn't need to feel the emotion to know the level of shock in the room.

Felix was the first to take action. He dropped to his knee calling out, "I, Felix of the Volturi, pledge my allegiance to Bella, the Pentacle."

With that everyone started dropping to their knee, calling out their pledges. I was the only one left standing. Caius was grinning, I scowled back. He just winked at me, grr men!

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, named as The Pentacle, vow to do my utmost to help bring about a brighter future for all," oh boy, what do I let myself get sucked into. Do you think I should point out my idea of 'all' includes far more than just vampires? Maybe not today, fine print can come later!

I mentally checked with Caius then spoke to the room, "Please take the time you need, much has changed in a short time. We will reconvene at ten am tomorrow."

We walked out of the hall to head back to the room, as we walked it hit me, I was now the leader of the Volturi and so the leader of all vampires, wow! We came here in fear they would try and control us, well me in particular, talk about turning the tables!

When we got back to the room we quickly agreed we needed to update our friends.

Using the mental links I grabbed Peter, Charlotte, Sam, Emily, Billy and Eleazar's attention then asked if Caius, Athendora and Sulpicia wanted to join into the connection. The wives were overjoyed to be included. I gave them and the family here a run down of events.

"Okay, here is what happened since we arrived," I gave them a slight heads up before the film show! I gave an abridged version of events.

I know I need major help getting a handle on dear Marcus's parting gifts and the rest of the craziness (not my first choice of word in this instant but I'm trying really hard not to swear). I think I am in need of serious imprecation after this morning.

I had just finished explaining about needing to let out the gifts Marcus had given me, when Caius got the first to get a question in, "Shape-shifters and humans?"

"I was human first, Billy and Emily know about the supernatural due to the shape-shifters, they are the most level-headed humans in the know. Sam may change shape but, hey, so do I, I need all the advice and grounding I can get. This is what you pledged into whether you realised it or not. When I said 'all' I meant it in the widest sense. Everything thing on this planet, living or not is included in my idea of all, get used to it," I could hear Athendora giggling, I don't suppose Caius gets told of very often, oops, or not!

Ever the diplomat, Carlisle suggested getting out into the field again for training before any more could be said.

We reviewed the list of powers I could potentially use from Marcus's venom collections only to scare my self silly. It wasn't like the list had one or two new powers it was into thousands. Fortunately many were variations on the existing collection so hopefully 'all' I need to do is trigger each one then they will add themselves to the rest. My biggest fear is as soon as I release my shield all the powers will activate like they did when Kate's venom joined mine.

Nothing major then...!

Athendora and Sulpicia promised to support me in any way they could but they were retiring to their rooms to mourn. I promised to keep them up to date with any developments.

We didn't even get as far as the garden when Felix just happened to be waiting for us. He got an invite to join us. Demetri, Jane, Alec and Renata were also waiting in the garden, they never spoke just tagged on behind. Renata was struggling with Aro's loss but wanted to stay busy, she had lived in his shadow so long she was worried about what her new place would be.

Yeah, let's make a party of watching Bella lose control while learning all our powers along with a whole heap of other powers. Maybe I use sarcasm a bit too much rather than actually admit I'm worried about things.

I made my way to the far side of the field giving everyone strict instruction to keep as far from me as possible. I slowly released my shield. Let's just say it's a good thing everyone kept their distance.

Nature was closest to me so that is what went out of whack first. Plants growing up like a forest around me, seeds germinating growing to full maturity and then dying. Soil and rocks dancing in the air, rocks changing in front of my eyes into different forms anything from lava through diamonds and gasses. Rain clouds forming over my head falling as rain sleet, snow or hail, swirling round me or rising up then changing into steam. I could smell the different gasses separating and recombining, I could change them to liquids or solids, freezing to boiling. I could control even the light. No atom was too big or small to speed up slow down or simply move to a different time and space.

As I recognised each modification, each power, I shut it down.

I glanced down at the scar James left me with, I healed it by rubbing it out with my finger. The other scars disappeared or reappeared just as easily. Another thing to control and shut down.

I looked over at my family and new friends. The colours, shapes and textures surrounding them and flowing over them was mesmerising. I could see their entire aura, powers and relationships only made up a small portion of the aura. Moods, actions, thoughts, honesty, energy, health, life, past, future and more were all visible to me. Now I looked round me, plants and animals all have auras too. I mended and healed everything I damaged both today and yesterday with my actions. Then I closed those powers down too. Now I could see magnetic lines and lay lines through the earth, and more, the fault lines and underlying strata all the way to the core.

I realised I was no longer stood. I'm floating, the nearby plants and animals had floated to me. The lion whose aura I was inspecting just appeared then disappeared when I finished, same as the squid. Oops.

I tested, I can call things to me, they appear in front of me then return back to where they came from. I can send them to anywhere, wait, I can see anywhere and any-when too. Almost like having an extra set of eyes that I can send.

Hold up, Jake is scared of crabs, yes he is sat watching t.v. at home, maybe a crab crawling out of his bag of chips. Ha, I got him, that squeal was classic. Put the crab back on the beach. I'm cruel, poor Jake.

I wonder what caused his fear, I watched a small boy running splashing through the tide pools then heard his scream. A dark haired women rushed across to him, grabbing him up in her arms, a crab clinging to the little boys toe. As the scene faded I realised the little boy had been Jake and the woman his Mother, Sarah. I have memories of her from my childhood but it shocked me how much Rachel and Rebecca resemble her. The vision of Jakes' past came to me as a film playing in part of my mind. I was still fully aware of everything around me but a level of my awareness had the new information.

Looking at what was to come, my future visions expanded too. They merged with the route / risk overlay; I can now see how different decisions effect the future.

Ah, my audience. I placed a block on all my new tricks, lowering myself back to the ground and walked over.

"Wow Bells, what happened to all the plants and what was with the lion?" an excited Emmett just couldn't wait.

"I think a few new powers might possibly have been triggered," talk about an understatement, but hey, this is me.

"So you can make plants grow really fast?" Emmett asked.

"I think it's more to do with changing the speed of flow of time in that case," nothing major, just control of time.

"How about all the rocks and things spinning in the air?" I'm amazed Carlisle is letting Emmett do all the questioning.

"Control of all the elements, I think Psychokinesis might cover that," I was mumbling but vampires still hear everything.

"All aspects of Psychokinesis?" Carlisle asked.

"I think so," I admitted.

"Have you triggered Marcus's gift to see relationships?" Carlisle continued the questioning.

"And then some, I can see all aspects of auras and manipulate them but not completely change them. All life has an aura, all energy has an aura, the planet has an aura," the sheer quantity of information catching up to me.

Carlisle could see me reeling "Any other major revelations?"

"Remote viewing ability has increased, I am no longer constrained to the present. Another thing I would like to show Jasper," Jasper's eyebrows twitched in question but he stepped towards me.

I reached for his hand, my other hand sweeping a distance from his hand up his arm, his neck and face then back down across his chest, then his other arm, "Look, I have the ability to heal."

Alice was the first to notice their absence. I removed all his scars and healed some of the scaring on his aura.

Jasper stood and stared at the now smooth skin. He stroked the previously puckered skin pushing up his sleeve revealing scar-free wrists. The prominent scar over his eyebrow he reach for next, it too was gone. He was shaking as his eyes met mine, "All of them?"

I just nodded.

He ripped his shirt off. Twisting his arms and torso to try and catch a glimpse of any remaining scars. There were none. He stopped dead then moved at a blur. He scooped me up into the tightest hug you can imagine. He was whispering over and over, emotion cracking his voice, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Alice," I manoeuvred an arm free to extend my hand to her. "I'll take them back to their room then I'll come back, wait here for me."

As soon as Alice's hand met mine I unblocked my power and imagined the three of us stood in their room. We were there. "I'll leave you to have some time to get used to your new look. I will keep a link open, just give me a yell and I can be back in a blink."

I heard Alice call out as I blinked back to the field, "Thank you, Bella."

"Hells Bells, I know you're fast but where did you go and where are the other two?" Emmett's loud voice cut through the conversations that had started in my brief absence.

I laughed, "The Psychokinesis power, I teleported them back to their room."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, you're every super hero ever dreamed up all rolled into a Bella size package."

Everyone laughed at that.

The rest of the daylight hours were spent in the field.

If using my shield to chop things up and throwing fire balls scared everyone yesterday today's events took things a step further. I can break the molecular cohesion between individual atoms, I can make dust particles look big. I can cause the atoms to increase their speed to the point of internal combustion. All this I can do remotely, I scare myself.

Jasper and Alice rejoined us after a few hours. I have never seen Jasper looking more relaxed or at peace with himself. I can get used to a smiling, content Jasper. It's so nice to think my powers can have a positive effect on someone after all the training to fight and destroy.

Carlisle had always considered all three of the Volturi as friends but had spoken most to Aro, both Caius and Marcus had kept a distance. Carlisle and Caius now get on like old friends, becoming closer in the last few hours than they had in all the years Carlisle had spent here. They went to investigate the documents in Marcus's study.

Jasper collared me as we walked out of the field, "Words can not convey what you have done for me today. I will be forever indebted to you."

"No Jasper, family don't allow debts like that to exist. I would do anything for you, as you have for me. I came from such a small broken family, the gift of family that your family has given me, is greater than anything all my powers could ever bestow," I hugged him.

I spent some time repairing the scaring in both Rosalie and Esme's auras, they both carried a heavy burden of events in their human lives. Edward and Carlisle both had scarring on their auras of a different nature, I helped heal the self-inflicted scarring caused by self-hatred; all have such bright, pure souls, if they could once believe it of themselves it would be blinding.

I didn't bother making my normal excuse of having to hunt, I went with the truth. I need time to come to terms with these new powers. I grabbed Edward and promised to pop in on the wolves, the Denali's and to find the Whitlock's.


	22. Chapter 22: Updates

Chapter 22: Updates

With Edward's fingers entwined with mine I opened a link, "Ready for a trip?" I winked at him.

Keeping the link open to Edward so he could listen in, I opened a link to Jake, "Hi Jake, You at home?"

"Yes, just sat in front of the box with Quil and Embry," a lazy thought answered.

"Do Edward and I need permission to call in?" I asked back.

"Bells, it's you, a bit of a heads up is nice but not necessary," his thoughts so relaxed.

"So you ready for visitors..." I asked as we popped into his living room between them and the television.

Shock, no thoughts or words just shock then the "What?" "Where?" "How?" filtered though.

Edward and I just cracked up laughing. "Hi, hope you don't mind we thought we would pop in for a minute," I giggled out loud.

I took a few minutes for them to calm down. Fortunately they saw the funny side and the shock didn't trigger the phase. I may have pushed a bit of calm into the room just to make sure.

"Before anything else, I just wanted to apologise to you," I knelt down in front of Jake.

"What for making us jump with your arrival?" he laughingly asked.

"Well that too, but I was thinking more about the crab earlier," I sunk my head, my shoulders lifting in preparation for the anger.

"You, you..." then he laughed shaking his head, "How?"

"Do you mind if I get everyone together so they can see for themselves and I don't have to repeat myself?" Okay I'll be honest, I wasn't giving them a choice just trying to sound polite.

Their nods and eye rolls left me in no doubt that they realised it too.

Sam and Emily had warning as I wanted to confirm calling a meeting was okay. I contacted Billy and Old Quil giving them both warning of their abrupt new form of transport. I checked where the other wolves were before 'blinking' them out. A couple had a heads up of 'can you come outside' but most just appeared in the meeting clearing on the boundary line with the rest of us. When I bought Paul in I threw a shield around him just in case, it turns out he did need it; that temper of his is on such a knife edge.

I helped him by repairing some of the scars on his aura from his past and tried to stretch his patience and control so hopefully it will help for next time.

With auras it feels like I can heal and enhance but I can't create something something out of nothing and change them beyond recognition. I can't take away the negative traits but I can help diminish them; a bit like a dimmer switch I can turn it up or down but not on and off. They still have the final choice in their actions.

"Hi all, sorry for the new mode of transportation. I seem to have come into some new powers and wanted to keep everyone informed." I wanted to let the shock to settle before throwing too much more at them. "Would it be all right if I bring the Denali's and Peter and Charlotte here so I can get everyone updated at once?"

Sam looked to Billy and Old Quil. No words were spoken between them but the nods of agreement were enough.

"I'll open a mental link then bring them in, I'll throw up a shield in case they don't take the surprise as well as you all did!" I mentally checked everyone was available and invited them to the meeting before pulling them in.

I love surprising vampires. The wolves got a kick out of it too.

The best was Edward, since healing his aura he is seeing the fun and enjoyment in everything rather than getting so uptight and over thinking everything. Having him stood next to me in giggles bought a lightness to my heart.

Another round of "What?" "Where?" "How?" etc. went round the clearing again.

"I thought I would bring everyone together and give you an update of 'a day in the life of Bella Swan', it's been quite eventful!" I started so tongue in cheek before giving a run down and a demonstration.

Amazement, shock, fear and disbelief were the strongest emotions as the story unfolded. The vampires were shaken to hear about the Volturi but it didn't have much of an impact on the wolves. The wolves know about the Volturi but the impact isn't the same when you have only heard stories about others. The wolves thought it hilarious that little old me was me could be the leader of all Vampires. Pride and relief for me seeped into them as the knowledge settled in, they were all worried how my long awaited trip to Volterra would work out. The vampires had a similar reaction but Eleazar was hit the hardest by events.

Eleazar kept glancing at me fearfully, his ability to see powers combined with his past made Marcus's gifts a scary sight.

"I know, it's quite disconcerting seeing all the new powers. I have triggered many of the powers but the remaining seeds are still far too numerous for my liking. My shield appears to be effective at containing them. I think I have learnt only to let through what I want to use, blocking the unknowns. I lowered the shield when I was clear of everyone and let them spill into my consciousness," I tried to ease his fears.

"So it is my power I can see in there too, it's blended so much already I wasn't sure," of course he picked his own out from the many.

"Yes, Marcus has a lot to answer for. It's been an over-whelming day," I sighed.

Peter piped up, "So a road trip for us all then?"

"Yes," I look at the others confused faces. "Sorry, did I forget to mention the meeting in Volterra at 10 am their time for the vampires. Peter has forewarned many nomads and friends, but all vampires will be in attendance. Once the initial meeting is over I was hoping to have some Quileute representation; human and shifter. Sam, I know you don't want Emily or Billy to go but their presence will help. I can guarantee their safety,"

Sam just looked at me, "Vision?"

"Yes, well it's more than that now, but..! So I have everyone's agreement to pull you all over when I need you. It will be in about a week, I'll update you on times as soon as I finalise them. A few wolves should stay here for protection, I have all the population of this area shielded but still. I see you leaving Paul in charge now his temper is less volatile," shock and amazement is all I can see in the faces of the wolves.

Sam just laughed and nodded, "I always wanted to visit Europe!"

Eleazar was watching us like a tennis match, "I assume you will transport us too,"

"Of course, I had assumed you would all want to be there from the start," I looked at each of the Denali's as they nodded their consent.

Peter passed me an envelope filled with plastic bags, "It will make finding others quicker and easier."

I looked at Peter and he gave me a nod to explain, "We knew that there would be a meeting of all the vampires but neither of us had any idea it would play out this way. Peter and Charlotte have been travelling all this time to give warning to friends and any nomads that would listen that change is on the horizon whether we like it or not and a gathering would be coming. We had a feeling they would respond better this way. The bags each contain small items with the scents of all the vampires Peter and Charlotte have contacted and have expressed an interest in attending the meeting, not that they will have a choice but I do prefer to ask."

I opened each bag taking a quick whiff of the contents. With each bag I felt the hooks join the rest. "Thanks you two."

The new powers made this unnecessary now but at least I knew who had had some warning.

I turned to the wolves and humans, "Things are going to be very volatile for a while. Every vampire in the world gathered in a field is bad enough but when they find out I'm now calling the shots and intend to change the way of life for every one of them it won't be the best place to be. I will keep Sam, Emily and Billy up to date, if anyone else wants to listen in, you are all welcome. I'll let you know when I intend dragging you over there. No need to pack as I can send you home as needed."

Laughs and nods greeted my comments as they imagined the reactions I would be provoking. "I'll send you all home then?"

I sent them all back to their houses, checking the coast was clear first. Next..!

"Eleazar, do you want to join Carlisle and Caius in their research. Ladies do you want to return to Denali to do some packing," startled nods and agreements confirmed they okay with my suggestions. They were still coming to terms with my new gifts.

I sent Carmen and the 'girls' back home then I contacted Carlisle and Caius and warned them of Eleazar's arrival then sent him into the room with them. They were still shocked to see him arrive.

I turned to Peter and Charlotte and reached out for a hand from each of them. I closed my eyes and imagined all their scars gone. They didn't have as many as Jasper had but I knew they both found others perception of their scars aggravating. Their time with Maria had left mental as well as physical scars so I healed both. "Do you want to go to the Cullen's house in Forks to take some time for yourselves? You Whitlocks will want some time together before the meeting so I'll send you over to Jasper with an hour or so to spare."

Peter whispered, "Thank you," as I sent them on their way. Charlotte still hadn't realised the extent of what I had done. The squeals and tears of thanks she sent me minutes later left no doubt how happy she was with her new look.

I turned to Edward and leaned my head forward to his. He closed his eyes as he embraced me. I took us to his meadow, it will always be his meadow even though he shares it with me now.

"We have a couple of hours before I need to go back and get things set up but I want, no, I need time with you," the days just got longer, am I being selfish wanting to spend my time solely with the man I love.

Let's just say he used his new more relaxed attitude taking things physically between us further than we every had before. We both want to wait for marriage for the last step but we had fun!

Time flew, as it does when you're having fun! Too soon we had to move. I popped us in the middle of a herd of deer so we could have a snack before heading back. Time to get everyone together for the 'small print'.

I checked the future again. My visions no longer have the limitations of Alice's gift. The power of the visions and remote viewing have somehow linked with the route overlay. I can see which path leads to the brighter outcome. I no longer 'zoned out' when seeing the visions, I could watch them and still be aware of my surroundings. This meeting coming up had the potential to trigger all out war between vampires or even our extinction but there is a bright thread that runs through some very dark places to get the brightest outcomes.

I can see dark paths laying almost in the sun but the bleak future which would result ruled them out immediately. To get to the right outcome some awful events need to happen and I'm the one that has to do them. They aren't going to like this, I'm dreading some of the things I need to do. This gives us the greatest number of survivors and the brightest future but I'm not sure I can do what is needed. Gramps and his stitch in time saves nine, well the stitch will be painful, especially when the others can't see the hole yet.

"Bella, Bella! Are you all right? Bella," Edward's fear was building in response to the grimace on my face.

"No Edward, I'm not" he could see the hurt in my eyes, he started to speak but I cut him off, "I've seen what I need to do to get things to work out in the long term. I'm so powerful but I'm going to have to use the power in a way, well, I don't like the path I need to take but it's best hope for the future. I need your support and your trust," I closed my eyes and took a shuddering breath, "Please forgive me for the monster I must be to allow our survival."

He cupped my face so gently in his hands, "You can never be a monster, no matter what you need to do. I know you will try to do the best for everyone. I promise I'll stand by you and support you no matter how bad things get, I've seen Alice's visions over the years, I think I understand. It's darkest before the dawn," I looked up into his eyes, trust, love and concern for me shone back as he leaned in for a soft gentle kiss.

I just hope he still believes that tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting

Chapter 23: Meeting

"No time like the present, let's get this over and done with," with that I transported Edward and I back to Volterra, into Marcus's study with Carlisle, Eleazar and Caius. We stood in front of they hands linked.

They all flinched as we materialised in the room, the Caius laughed, "Do you know how many centuries it is since anything surprised me? Dearest Isabella, then you come along."

"I may be surprising quite a few before the day is out. My visions, well future sight has combined with the route risks assessment ability. I can see the best route through current events but …. well I'm going to need you three to put your trust in me. We need to clean house and I will get dirty in the process but it has the best outcome. Will you help?" I turned to Carlisle first.

"I trust in you, you have my complete support," he placed his hand on my shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

Eleazar looked at me with his gift, "Young one you have my trust and support also. Your gifts increase and grow each time I see you. With the gifts you hold you could take anything, I believe you are the Pentacle and evil has no power over you."

"You have shown me the light after so long, how could I not trust in you?" Caius said as he grasped my other shoulder, "What do you need of us?"

"I intend bring every vampire in the world here for this meeting. I will inform them I am now the ruling power. Any that won't follow my rules will leave as smoke. The way all vampires live will change from today," yes and that went down like a lead balloon.

"Every vampire here, how?" "Leave as smoke, you can't," "Change, change how?" all four of them spoke at once all covering the main points.

"This is where the trust starts..." eyes widened but no more was asked.

"The meeting will be held in the clearing where I have practised. I will bring everyone in when I'm ready. Some representatives from the Quiluete's will also be in attendance in a few days, after the initial 'shocks'," I set the ball rolling.

I discussed many ideas with Carlisle and Edward, they were the best qualified for some aspects of my plan. My year of travelling gave me time to think how I would like to live as a vampire. I had thought of many things during my year travelling and set a few things in motion in anticipation of my change. My powers and current position just moved the plans and pie in the sky ideas forward and to a higher level.

I took a break to bring Peter and Charlotte in to spend some time with Jasper. I forewarned them they would be seeing some faces from their past but my shields would contain any situations. They all need to close the door on the dark chapter of their lives that was Maria.

I went to the clearing with Edward, Carlisle and Eleazar to start bring in the guests and get them settled for the meeting. Caius presence for the first round of arrivals would just make them more nervous, not the start I want. Caius had a reputation that preceded him, fear kept many vampires in line with the old way of life. Fear would help the transition, even more so when the need for it was gone.

Carlisle and Eleazar have many friends over the world. Friendly faces would make this part go easier.

With the Denali's and the Cullen's in place I used my gift to see those friendly faces then pulled them in. In general the shock and fears soon settled. Amun from the Egyptian coven took some calming as he is so distrustful we daren't even use our empathic abilities, a few minutes of talk would soothe egos for many years to come. The Irish and the Amazon covens took to events really well.

Of the nomads, Alistair remained nervous but that is his normal state. Garrett came in with a defensive attitude that took some getting past but I saw a relationship tie between him and Kate so I called Kate forward, as their eyes locked the tie of mates strengthened immediately, between curiosity and the tug of the tie, he listened after that.

The Romanian Coven are so similar to Caius, not that I would ever tell him that! They have good hearts but it's too long since they used them in their pursuit of power. They were intrigued more for how it could work in their favour but they were here now and willing to listen.

Many of Peter and Charlotte's acquaintances I bought in next. They were much calmer than they would have been as they had already been forewarned but the shock of the manner of their arrival kept them on edge.

As each individual came in I gave them each a shield but ensured the presence of the shields remained undetected.

I pulled all the Volturi in next, no need to talk to them as they at least expected this.

The ones that could be talked to individually were here now. I had to find the rest and keep them from killing each other. Combing the world with my gifts I dragged every source of vampire venom into the clearing. The Mexican covens tried to head for each other throats on sight. The Asian vampires were undoubtedly nervous but less aggressive. I was shocked to find four arrivals with venom in their systems but a heart beats as well, they were skittish.

At last, I believe every vampire in the world was in attendance. I levitated myself and called them to order.

The levitating caught the attention of many but the fire ball I used to decorate the inside of the huge shield containing the entire clearing bought silence. It looked like we were inside a huge fire ball, very impressive if I do say so myself!

I'm playing on most vampires biggest fear, fire. It's the venom that is flammable, a flame itself can't hurt an intact vampire but fear is rarely rational.

Giving my voice a power filled resonance I addressed the field, "I bought you all here. I am the Pentacle. The Volturi now answer to me. All must answer to me," how to keep a straight face, I sound like a comic book bad guy!

That's all it took, at that I heard the first voice of dissent.

"I answer to no-one, and definitely never a female," a snarl rang out.

"Any others that believe that?" I asked in a calm, reasonable voice, "Any one that thinks that if you want to move over to the right side of the clearing and you may leave."

Disbelieve and distrust hit me like a wave, hey they were right not to trust me but the action gave a bit more time and gave a lower head count. The speaker moved to the right as did some of the nomads and many of the Mexican covens. Many stayed in place waiting to find out what happened to those that moved. Not all moved of their own choice, many followed their sires.

"Any more for any more, last chance. Those that haven't moved to the right I take that as your willingness to abide my my rules or suffer the consequences," so corny, I wish I could giggle but the seriousness of the situation, the lies I needed to tell and the horror of what I was about to do had my nerves on a knife edge.

A few more stragglers moved to the right but many crept further left to distance themselves.

As each vampire had arrived I judged their aura as I slipped the shields into place. Those with the blackest auras would never try to fit in, I would have nothing to work with to try and lighten their outlook. I highlighted each shield. Their positions following my instructions would have no bearing on the first house clearance but I marked each shield to keep a closer watch on them. I looked at each of their reason for moving right of left. The reasons were varied many of the darkest souls stayed unmoving waiting for me to show my hand. Their choices and reasoning were the reason for my seemingly random game.

"Those I have judged may leave NOW!" as I shouted the word now with a heavy heart I powdered and incinerated the very blackest of the auras.

A poof of dust then a flare of flame, smoke drifted up in a pattern of my creation. I made a huge pentacle smoke ring, it felt so clichéd but every little detail helped toward the destination I want us all to reach.

Fear and anger erupted. I stilled every shield. No-one could move. The fear escalated even further.

I let the fire licking the shield disappear and let the sun back in. As the outer shield changed so the tenor of the majority those inside the shield, all changed to a slightly brighter outlook. I softened the shields as they relaxed, allowing some more of fear to dissipate but leaving a high level of awareness and vulnerability.

"Are you ready to listen yet? Is anyone still under the misapprehension that they have a choice other than my way or smoke?" I looked at the faces then continued, "Those that have gone had black souls, they would never contemplate any other way. I despise violence but unfortunately it is the only way to reach the peace and harmony in our future. Newborn armies will have no place in the new order. The stone age hunter gatherer ways will no longer have a place. Change is here, now, whether you like it or not. You have seen the only option for those that will not change."

Many knew at least one that was now smoke, they knew how evil and cruel they had been. They feared for themselves but few doubted that those that had gone had been black inside their hearts.

"I have allow you to move. Any that still want to leave may do so in the same manner of those just departed; Otherwise, you are all guests," I took an unneeded breath as a pause before continuing, "In recent months much information has come to light that has serious impact on our future. We all need to be aware and work towards a better life for all. I apologise for the dramatics and the manner of calling this meeting. If everyone would like to relax and help themselves to refreshments before we continue, there is a bar with blood available set up over there," I pointed over to what looked like a beer tent.

Tempers and fears were running high. A bit of socialising would give everyone time to come to terms with the threat that I appear to pose and the unknown changes.

I went over and drank a couple of glasses myself to prove to them it is safe. Others gradually overcame their fear and partook.

The Volturi only lost two members, Santiago and Corin. The Mexican covens were depleted to less than a third of their original number. Still over three quarters of the vampires remained.

A few more were lost trying to attack me as I walked round. Only one attacked under orders; she survived but her sire that gave her the order did not. I could have easily taken them out in the first wave but this way reinforced my strength and let them see I would only remove those that deserved it.

Maria, Jasper's sire, had made it past the first cull by the skin of her teeth but she tried to attack Alice to hurt Jasper so she joined with the smoke of the others.

There were a few other altercations in some cases all the combatants joined the smoke, in others only one or two deserved the same fate.

I used Marcus's ability to start and bring together new pairings and new groups. I can see the potential of where friendships and relationships can flourish. Mates are the easiest to see but all positive bonds will be needed to bring the future a step closer.

The Denali sisters will be so much easier to cope with now; Kate was with Garrett, Felix is seriously taken with Irina and Tanya is with a Scandinavian vampire by the name of Torsten.

I relaxed some of the destructive and abusive relationship ties as I healed and brightened many auras, not too much as yet but enough to get things on a better track. Many auras were naturally getting brighter as they realised there is a different way to live out of the darkness they have been forced into. Only a couple blackened with envy and greed, unfortunately they may not make it though the day. I can open the door to change by helping to brighten the aura they have but only they can choose to walk through the door to the brighter future, it's the choices that colour the aura not circumstances.

I took the time to find and speak to the four with vampire venom and a heartbeat. It turns out they are hybrids, all half siblings, three girls and a boy with the same father but different mothers; Children born to a human mother with a vampire father. Their father, Joham, was among the group that went up in smoke in the first wave. The half sisters were hurt by his loss but I could see they would soon heal as they realised how much better their life would be without his oppressive influence. Unfortunately all the mother's had been lost in childbirth but when I checked the hybrids future I had a smile from ear to ear! But that is for another day!

Stage one complete. I hate myself for the losses. I will have to live with their deaths on my conscience for the rest of my time. The losses of family and friends that I saw if different decisions had been made gave me the strength to act to get the different outcome. I can see the bright future looking easier to reach now.


	24. Chapter 24: Plans

Chapter 24: Plans

Time for the next stage. I raised my voice and shouted to get everyone's attention.

"I think it's time to get you all up to date with the latest findings that affect us and our future," story time!

Ahh, I didn't expected the Romanians to stay out of the limelight for long. Vladimir spoke up, "Wouldn't it be better to have more manageable numbers, only the leaders and elders in attendance."

"We will all be affected by this, all should know," I responded.

Stefan looked at some of the newborns from the Mexican covens, "The babies need only to be given orders, they have no control."

"Am I old enough to have control? Would you agree that those within a few months of my age or older have a right to be here," I questioned him, keeping my anger out of my voice.

"You have excellent control and proficiency with your gift, a control that comes only with age and experience," he said pompously, "Yes, I agree to your terms."

"Do all agree?" I could see some of the younger vampires looking worried that they would be dismissed but none dare speak against me.

I responded in a very demur voice, "So following the Romanians suggestion only vampires within a couple of months of my age or older than me may stay," then I grinned and added cheekily, "And since I'm not three months old yet, everyone stays." I said the last two words in a hard angry voice.

I turned on the Romanians, "All will have the chance to speak and be heard BUT my word is final. I will not tolerate prejudice or discrimination against any. I have no qualms about adding to the smoke, choose wisely."

"Are you threatening us?" Vladimir growled.

"Threat... promise, call it what you will," my voice held steel and warning, "You have hardly seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to my power. Do you really want to antagonise me?" he bowed and stepped backwards in acknowledgement of my words.

I would leave no doubt "It was my power that found each of you and bought you here. I control the shields and the fire. I levitated myself. I see auras and used those to choose the vampires I destroyed. I control the wind to move away the smoke. My power is far greater than you have seen and it is growing daily. As the Romanians kindly informed us, newborns like myself gain control and proficiency with age."

I gave them a minute to allow that to sink in. Then spoke again, "I would like to ask Carlisle Cullen to speak about what he has discovered about our venom and the weakening properties to ourselves due to the impurities in all our food supply."

I had ask Carlisle earlier to explain. It came as a shock to all but the Cullen, Denali and Whitlock families.

Carlisle nodded to confirm he had finished, I took my cue, "I have already implemented a short term solution for the problem. The blood we all drank at the bar today has been purified. I have a supply sufficient for all our needs to continue to drink like that. I hope you all find that acceptable?"

So far so good that got a mainly positive response, a few questions about the method and source of the supplies and logistics for delivery but nothing major.

"This brings us the the other issue we need to deal with. Look up, see all the satellites?" with vampire eyes it is quite easy to spot all the space junk.

Now for the hard sell that will change not only our future but hopefully improve the future for all, "I believe keeping our existence secret is beneficial to us and humans at this time. With all the cameras and surveillance we need to change our habits, a hunter gatherer lifestyle we live at the moment is going to be picked up on. Picking off victims in an alley will soon be caught on camera, bus loads of tourists arriving in Volterra but never leaving will not go unnoticed forever. Even running through the wilderness at non-human speeds will get picked up on. For now, the clean supply I have sourced can keep us going until we can clean up our food sources. To do that we need to clean up the mess they make." I wasn't going to let everyone know that they would never go back to feeding as they had been but one step at a time!

Everyone found their voice, all it took is one to start and ask a question – the stone that starts the avalanche. As the "Buts" and "Hows" died back I started again, "When I told you things are going to change I meant it and it's true for every last one of us!"

I had to laugh at the vegetarian vampires faces, they had all been under the impression I would leave them to continue their current ways and enforce a lifestyle for the others more in line to what they were used to. They had taken a step in the right direction, I intend to take it further, much further.

"Let me finish as that will answer many of your questions," I then informed them of their new lives.

"As you know our brains are far advanced to humans but few of us use that ability. We are all going to school," I raised my hand as the mutters started to build, "You will each get to choose what fields you want to enter. We need to stop humans from contaminating the air, water, soil, food and even themselves so we will be going into business. I already have controlling shares in companies in every emerging alternative technology. I and others have enough money to fund these ventures until they are advanced enough to take the market share and become self funding. When each of you have enough knowledge to start and push forward the sciences or which ever field you choose we can all work together towards a common goal."

"I have put together extensive libraries and learning materials in a handful for locations worldwide. I have already put on a blood supply and shielded accommodations. This is one of the locations. We will all remain here for a for a while to get to know each other better before agreeing which location you would prefer to be stationed at," I think that's enough to keep them shaken for a while, "I will answer any questions this evening when you have had time to come to terms with the new arrangements."

"You may remain in this field or follow the corridor into the castle for your accommodations, please avail yourselves of the blood supplies either here or in the main hall at the castle," no point in telling them not to leave, some will try but there is no way out for them.

I called Edward and the rest of the extended family in my mind, "I suppose you want some questions answering, back in our room in the castle?"

The Denali sisters decided to spend more time with their new found mates but everyone else including Caius wanted answers.

I popped us all back.

Carlisle was the first to pounce with a question, "The blood, where are you getting the blood from?"

There were only three human drinkers in the room, "Caius, Peter, Charlotte, did you all have a drink? The purification and preservation techniques didn't affect the taste too much did it?" I wanted to know from them if it tasted okay before they found out what they had drunk.

"There was a slight tang but I found it very pleasant, nicer than I have had in a while," Caius answered.

Peter nodded at Charlotte as he answered for the both, "It tasted real good, it's nice to have the burn soothed after all the animal blood."

"Can you keep you answers in mind as I tell you where the blood comes from?" I asked with only the smallest of smirks.

Carlisle butt in again, "Did you use the same techniques for the animal blood? It tasted much cleaner than I have had in many years but I couldn't discern which carnivore it was from, a mixture perhaps?"

"Can I start from the beginning on this?" I had to make some confessions and their reactions amused me.

Nods and slight frowns met my question.

"When I found out about vampires and realised Aro probably want to get me to join him. I was still obviously human and still very squeamish over the thought of blood and hunting in general so I looked into alternatives. I realised abattoirs drain the animals so that was an immediate alternative. I bought quite a few abattoirs worldwide and set up new policies to save and label the blood. I knew nothing about blood so set up a few laboratories to research alternatives to human blood claiming the lack of blood donors for a reason. The blood being served today is a mixture of animal bloods with a few chemical additives to compensate for missing compounds to make it closer to human blood. It has already been tested in a couple of hospitals as a replacement product. The animals humans consume are mainly herbivores and most of the vegetarians said you prefer carnivores, humans tend to be omnivores so I wanted it to taste right. The additives may also effect the burn in the throat and eye colour. I need to do more tests," I was getting some incredulous looks.

I gave a tentative smile and waited.

Carlisle started chuckling, breaking into an all out belly laugh. We watched and waited. "So you, you fed every vampire in the world animal blood and they never noticed," his chuckles broke through again, he looked up at Caius, "After all these centuries, you drank animal blood and didn't notice, it was 'tangy but nice'!"

Caius looked horror struck for a few seconds then he started shaking, breaking out into loud donkey like laughter. When he and the rest of the room eventually started to calm down all he could say was, "Isabella, only you, only you," he shook his head at me but continued laughing.

Than he looked at Carlisle, "I wasn't the only one mistaken, 'I couldn't discern which carnivore it was from, a mixture perhaps?' I believe was your analysis of the blood,"

Everyone laughed and started admitting where they had thought the blood was from. No-one had guessed correctly.

I got the 'recipe' for Carlisle. Edward and Carlisle both had enough medical background to understand the findings. I was very surprised to find Emmett had degrees in Chemistry and joined their discussion.

Caius and the others watched before he said in amazement, "This is what you are going to get us all doing."

"Yes, but not just this. I had thought of something for each vampire I know but everyone will have a choice. For instance Rosalie loves cars so I'm hoping she can use her knowledge to help build more efficient engines. Jasper is an electronics whiz, his knowledge can keep us hidden but also learn what the humans are doing, not to mention block them from finding us with his tactical expertise. Esme's house design talents can be put to use designing clean energy efficient houses that are affordable or her love of horticulture put to finding disease resistant plants, natural fertilisers and natural methods for reducing pests even finding different crops or combinations of crops that can be mass grown in a friendlier manner. Alice's fashion sense can be put to work finding alternative materials and designs that will reduce the almost disposable bottom end of the market, her shopping skills can be harness as a buyer for all the new companies we will be setting up, her planning skills used to co-ordinate us all and organise events and get togethers. Emmett's chemical degree is the most versatile, not only from a medical stand point but if he can research alternative fuels, materials, the list goes on," I had thought of so many different careers we could make a difference with now.

"You thought about this didn't you. What about the rest of us?" Caius asked curiously.

"First off, ensure a broad base level of education up to high school standard. From there let interest and enthusiasm direct higher learning. If we need certain skills then let those most interested volunteer towards them," I started to explain.

"What about the Arts?" he asked

"What about them? I made my money from creating art works, of course I think they are important! They are of equal importance, some will find their place in the sciences, others in the arts; hopefully many will alternate between many different disciplines. We all need the variety and diversions. We need to use everyone's strengths not just the obvious scientific ones," Caius had a genuine smile at my words.

He walked to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "You have bought a breath of fresh air to me. I look forward to joining your classes and finding my place in your new world. I'm going to find my wife and get another drink of your animal blood."

"Caius," he turned back to me, "Don't mention to the others that it is animal blood yet, give everyone chance to get used to all the other changes first."

He left with a twinkle of a smile in his eye. I wished I could have seen his aura when I arrived, just to see the change; I realised I could, I could just look at his past self. Grey, no colour, just shades of grey. The grey in his aura has gone now replaced by a rainbow of shades that brighten and glow clearer with each passing day.


	25. Chapter 25: Choices

Chapter 25: Choices

The afternoon flew by. I was inundated with question after question. I knew I would have to repeat myself over the coming days but I need support from the family for my sanity.

I took a lull in the questions to have a look at the futures that were opening up. Looking at all the paths I realised there are far more paths leading to a brighter future. The darkest paths had reduced considerably. I shuddered thinking of the desolation of the paths I was trying to avoid. I had a light bulb moment, at last I knew how to move things forward tonight.

The strong arm tactics may have been needed at the first meeting but this should a good chance to use diplomacy to make everyone see. I checked the future and smiled, this has a really good chance of improving things. Just a couple of possible snags but nothing I can't overcome.

"What's got you grinning?" Emmett startled me out of my thoughts, "You zoned there for a bit, then you got this sly look, now you're grinning like a Cheshire cat. Come spill, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

I had to laugh at the way his eye brows danced with amusement at me. "Just deciding how to handle the meeting this evening. I just came up with few ideas to help make everyone more in favour of the changes."

He was scowling at me now, "Hmpf, and that's all you're going tell us. You are no fun sometimes," his face softened and the mischief came back, "So will there be more fire balls, how you going to scare them this time?"

Every eye in the room watched our little discussion with bated breath hoping to learn more, "Sorry Emmett, I'm going for different tactics this time. You know most of what we will be talking about, I just came up with an idea for the presentation."

"I'm always the last to know," he pouted.

"Em, just look around this room, who's here?" he looked up meeting my eyes first then round to Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar and Caius. The others had drifted away during the afternoon. "I've just told you more than anyone else knows. The future is so tenuous, I daren't tell anyone too much in fear of jeopardising things. I think you'll find you are in the innermost circle for finding out what is happening," I smiled at him and attempted to lighten the mood, "Besides I need my brother bear close, to keep me in line."

I gave him a quick one armed hug, He gave he such a soft, vulnerable smile I tightened my hug to acknowledge his unvoiced thanks.

"This evening may go on a bit so I think some down time might do us all some good," enough, I need some alone time with my fiancé.

"What time this evening do you want us?" Carlisle asked.

"About seven but I'll call everyone when I'm ready," by that time I could see a couple of vampires would be trying to leave, the shield activating and getting transferred into the main hall would make them think twice next time!

I blinked Edward and I back to my house. We didn't have long but the relief and relaxed feeling that hit as we arrived, made up for so much.

"How are you coping?" Edward asked me, concern dripping in his tone.

"I'll have to live with the guilt of all those deaths for the rest of my existence," Edward moved to speak but I stopped him," I know it was the only way to save the rest of us from so much grief, I also know only too well how black their souls were but, but," I hung my head.

So many deaths, they would have cause so many more deaths and so much misery but the guilt of being their executioner would never leave me. I don't think I ever want to lose that guilt, I don't ever want to become comfortable with murderer.

Edward just held me. His arms around me a balm to my soul.

That's how we spent the next couple of hours, just enjoying each others company. Conversations stayed light, when we felt the need to talk.

The mental alarm system I set up for an vampires leaving the confines of the Castle broke through and forced me to admit we need to move, "Sorry Love, it's time to head back."

"I'm here for you," he whispered.

"I know, it means more than you know," I placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips and blinked us into the main hall.

As soon as we arrived I started with the time consuming job of sorting out the latest disputes and problems.

I had to transport in the two attempted escapees and the seven vampires that had triggered their shields. I set all the shields to turn solid black if their auras changed black or if they tried to hurt anyone.

Two newborns had come across Gianna and tried to eat her. Everyone had a blood scent blocking shield but the lure of a squishy thumping heart is too much of a temptation for newborns. I had told her to stay out of public areas but she had ignored me. She would be getting a memory wipe soon and sent on her way. She has very few redeeming personality traits, while I didn't want to deal with her for eternity at least I have an option to let her live a life outside the supernatural. The newborns were acting on instinct so no punishment needed, the time they spent inside the solid blackout shield left both of them shaken but respectful.

The other five weren't as easy to deal with. Three were fighting over the death of a mate. It turned out he wasn't actually her mate. To cut a long convoluted story short, Barden cheated on Gilda and got caught with Ethel. Ethel's partner Maurice killed Barden and Ethel in his rage when he found them together. Gilda knew nothing of Barden's cheating only that Maurice had killed him, she had enlisted help and hunted Maurice ever since. The best of it is Maurice and Gilda are actually mates if I could get them to stop attacking each other long enough to see it. William had a knight in shining armour complex and just wanted to aid a damsel in distress. I showed all three of them what had actually happened to start the feud and they started talking.

The last two, Aram and Licia, his aura had turned black yet she had attacked him. Licia's aura is one of the brightest I've seen yet so scarred. Aram had pursued Licia for centuries and his actions against her had caused the scarring on her aura. She had escaped again and again but he still chased. He had tried to corner her today but she had reached a point of no return and lashed out at him, triggering the shield.

Aram went up in smoke, I hate the roll of executioner no matter how evil they are. I healed Licia's scaring then called William across. How many birds can you kill with one stone? Maurice and Gilda need some time together so the bond can grow, William lives to help others, Licia needs a shoulder to lean on and to realise not all men are evil like Aram.

The attempted runaways were a young couple dragged into the Vampire life for newborn wars, they found each other and just wanted a peaceful existence. Raul and Myra were scared.

Rather than threatening them I decided to try and convince them they could have a better future by staying, "I'm so sorry for scaring you. I too just want a peaceful life with my mate. I looked at so many ways to get us all a better future and this has the best chance. Many of the old vampires only respond to a threat. The casualties this way are the fewest but every death is one too many, each one weighs heavily on me. I'm going to show everyone the possible future but to get a good future we all need to work together. Will you both come and listen?" the shock on their faces when they heard the honesty and hurt in my voice and when I gave them a choice. I could see a flicker of hope in their eyes.

"Here goes!" I winked at them then I sent a mental message to every vampire that the meeting would start in two minutes and I expected full attendance.

One hundred seconds later I sent Rose and Emmett a warning that if they weren't in the main hall under their own steam in 20 seconds I would transport them here in whatever attire they were wearing at the time. Nineteen seconds later they arrived, a more dishevelled Rose I have never seen but their grins were huge!

I checked everyone was here. The last few stragglers came through the doors with Eleazar, Carlisle and Caius bring up the rear. I gave them a stern look to which they looked very sheepish an each apologised for their tardiness all 3 seconds of it!

Seeing those three getting reprimanded and humbled gave me even more respect from many of the older vampires. Too many assumed I was a puppet and they held the strings.

"Good Evening All. Thank you for joining me," okay so I hadn't given them choice on the matter but manners don't cost anything!

"Many of you know I have many powers, you have seen a few of them in action. One of my powers is to see the possible futures. I can see many possible paths but they all lead to one of two eventual destinations. Time frames and major events are still variables but I can show you the results of each outcome then I will let you each decided which future you want for yourself," I looked around the room trying to catch as many eyes as I could.

"Be prepared, I will show you each your future if we don't change, if for any reason in this version of the future you are killed you will continue to see the future from a birds eye point of view," with that I let a future play if they all went home today and went back to life as they knew it.

Each of them would see their own future like watching a t.v. show but with feelings and emotions tied in. I showed them a dark future.

It starts easy enough each vampire getting transported home. Many have an easier life initially since the most evil ones among us have gone but others step forward and take that role. The weakening effect of contaminated food accumulates. The humans make lots of noise about pollution, oil, global warming and more but are never willing to change their own life styles enough to improve things fast enough. In this future it's the world wide oil blockades due to the sky rocketing prices that triggers the beginning of the end. Anger mobs torching fuel tankers, picketing airports and docks, destroying pipelines; the destruction in it's self was scary. Commercial airlines no longer flew, gas stations had no gas for cars or trucks. Supermarkets couldn't get deliveries, customers could no longer get to the large out of town stores. Farms had no diesel to work machinery, no trucks to transport the crops; crops rotted in the field or in storage.

The vampires found feeding easy, who misses a member of a mob or a picketer, more to the point who will follow up and find out what happened to them in amongst the chaos when food is already scarce and mobs rule.

The temperatures may have gone up with aircraft free skies after 9/11 but this started in late May, empty skies for months but more than that, the roads were empty too, industries closed down unable to get supplies. With the pollution severely reduced, it no longer reflected the suns heat back into space and temperatures started to rise. Heat waves and food riots took a considerable toll.

Still vampires prospered.

The storms that hit in the autumn took out many of the relief initiatives that were still in their infancy. Restoring the fuel supplies was prioritised, there were ambushes and losses of life and supplies. Implementing martial law caused even more dissent.

The high world temperatures triggered more glaciers and ice sheets to melt. The winter bought more storms and widespread coastal flooding, major cities across the world all hit hard. Combined with food rationing and lack of oil for heating or transport made for a winter of discontent.

Still the vampires prospered.

Come spring, like rats from a sinking ship, people deserted their city homes, flooded by the spring high tides one of the nicer reasons for leaving. Food still scarce, hunting became very popular , it was a life line for many. In one short year life had changed beyond recognition.

Vampires never had easier pickings.

Then the wars broke out, fighting over the oil, over land, over food. Only two nuclear bombs were deployed but it they were both big ones. India and Pakistan both wiped out in an instant. The human population was plummeting. The earthquakes and volcanoes triggered by the bombs had a far wider impact.

Some vampires started to realise that while pickings were easy their prey was rapidly disappearing, those that could started to help the survivors so they could try to rebuild. These healthy pockets of humans, along with others, flourished until the human nomads and small communities had been wiped out by huge bands of hungry vampires. Armies of vampires wiped out the remaining pockets of humans and any vampire that stood in their way.

Vampires no longer prospered. After such a short time of glut they were now in famine. Humans were becoming an endangered species. Previous vampire wars in comparison were tame to these new conflicts. As the humans were wiped out the fighting became even more vicious, coven member against coven member in the fight to secure the next meal.

Few of the vampires in the hall were still seeing their own futures, only a handful survive to this point. The survivors are the unfortunate ones. The mammals that had survived the humans massacring them for food didn't survive changes in environmental factors or the ever hungry vampires.

Vampires food supply had gone, all wiped out. A vampire deprived of blood eventually weakens but the brain remains alert, always looking for sustenance. Vampire fought vampire for even the smallest source of blood. The horror on the faces as they watched two vampires fight, trying to rip each other to shreds over a cockroach for the sustenance they crave. Lone vampires committing suicide by tear their own limbs off in the path of molten lava until the earth cooled too much for lava; seeing a lone vampire collapsed on a barren, desolate plain without the strength to move have a look of relief, longing and hope in his eyes as the sun finally goes nova wanting his existence to finally end, so, at long, long last he can find peace.

Horror, shock, fear, anger buffeted me. "Stop," I shouted to get though to them, them gently said, "let me show you a different future that is possible if you will follow my suggestions."

This future starts so differently.

All of us learning and working together. Reaching out to all the supernatural beings the exist, finding out how we can work together and helping each other.

Having break times with a nice warm mug of blood, chatting about what everyone had done the previous night, making plans for weekend.

Different groups going to the research facilities on the different continents. Visiting each other and having big get-togethers during the normal human holiday time.

Gradually starting to integrate with humans and building up lives in the outside world.

Celebrations of each break through, each discovery. Bring out new technology to reduce the reliance on oil. A cure for some types of cancer. A vampire artist taking the world by storm for their inspirational artwork. A group of vampire musicians going on a sell out world tour. Extending nature reserves and protecting endangered species. The political successes from law reform to community service. Yet another marriage.

The reactions in the world media when we final came out and let the world in on our secret.

Seeing all the different sentient beings work together for the common good.

Finding ways to rejuvenate the earth's core and the sun, space travel. All these things become our future. Hope and happiness for the future.

The emotions from the room of joy and pleasure, hope and happiness hit me hard as I allowed this vision to fade into the promise of more tomorrows.

"That's the direction I want our future to take. It will take work to keep that other fork in the road from rearing its head again. I'm fighting for the bright future. We will take a break, refreshments are available," I may be able to see the future but I like to live it before I believe it.

Edward had his arms around me as soon as I turned. I sank into him.

"I've seen Alice's visions so I thought I was prepared but ...oh Bella, I never want to lose you, the feeling of losing you as when you were so weak from lack of blood but you still tried to defend that village, how do you cope with visions like that," he sounded so shaken, so lost.

"I keep remembering the bright future and it makes me fight all the harder to get there, I held a few things back from the bright future but it's better this way," I sent him as a silent message as a smile crept onto my face.

He looked at me silently for a few moments, "So the bright future can be even brighter."

My smile widened to a fully fledged grin, "Yup,"

His lips met mine as he sent "I can't wait."

Is two minutes too much to hope for, well obviously yes, Emmett was the first of many lined up with streams of questions to throw at me. I'm very tempted just to transport myself and Edward out of here but the soon this is over with the sooner we can have some time to ourselves.

One look at Esme's fear filled face confirmed my decision and I called the meeting to order.

"Every choice, every decision effects the future, I have only shown you two possible paths but there are many paths that lead to very similar outcomes, there are darker futures and brighter ones but the ones I showed you are the most prevalent possibilities. The first future I showed you is what would have happened before this meeting if I made the decision to let everyone go back to their old their lives and I had no further involvement. The second future is what happens if you all decide to follow me. Just showing you those futures will have changed them. Each decision makes changes to events and the outcomes but the endings you have seen is the fork in the road that we now face. Any questions?" here goes!

The questions came thick and fast, many involved things they had seen in one or the other of the futures. I tried to tell them about the 'Butterfly effect', a small change can cause a big variation in result. I pointed out again and again neither future has happened yet and every choice changes the future.

Eventually we got to the 'what happens next' questions. I had the chance to ask my question, "Hands up, Who wants to live the first scenario?"

I looked around the room, not a single hand. I looked pointedly at a the Rumanian's and the leaders in the American south's newborn wars.

"Is anyone here not willing to follow my lead? Anyone that doesn't want to fight for the second scenario?" I took and unneeded breath.

"Anyone?" I questioned again.

Vladimir spoke up, "I want the second future. Will you really let us live our own lives and get involved with human government? Even be allowed to make our existence known?"

Yes, his question is what I hoped for. I had the Volturi on my side but getting the previous rulers wanting the same thing would be enough to turn the tide of the small number that still dream of the immediate win.

"Yes, I want everyone to live their own life but not at the cost of others. It will be a few years getting used to the changes but everyone will have the option to blend in with society then eventually be accepted for who we truly are. I don't want to rule; I want a bright future similar to that you have just seen. While ever you work towards that, you can do it in the way that suits you best, live your own life without anyone making your choices. I will only step in to stop anyone that jeopardises the future we want," I smiled at Vladimir and Stefan, "I can see you two being excellent advisor's to the human world leaders, leaders yourselves again, one day." They both stood taller and prouder at that.

Babble broke out, "So I can really do that, it can really be like that," repeated in many ways, in many tongues across the hall.

"Order," I called out over the noise of voices, "In the morning we will start learning. Would any teachers or those of you with higher level of knowledge be willing to help others? I'm sure we have many here that have never learnt to read. I have many different learning materials lined up, we just need to find out where best to start for each individual. It doesn't matter how much you know now, I see the willingness to learn as the most important thing. First I'd like to learn about each of you, the things you enjoy, what interests you have. I want to make this fun. Use the rest of the night to get to know each other and to come to terms with the changes we are all choosing," I stepped down and let their conversations take over again.

Edward was by my side, an arm around my waist the instant I stepped back. I spent hours talking and reassuring, it felt like everyone wanted a piece of me, wanted to talk to me individually. I'm so happy the ice has finally broken, the corner turned. I took great pleasure in having the chance to start to get to know all the individuals. A small part of me screamed 'I want to spend time with just with my mate', I keep telling myself 'the time will come'. Just having his hand in mine or his arm wrapped either around my waist or over my shoulders makes everything easier.

Eventually I had spoken to everyone and decided to make an escape. I called "Night All!" as we headed for the door. The chorus of, "Night," "Have a good evening," and similar salutations rang back followed by a hand full of "I could get used to this," comments with agreements rolling from around the hall.

We walked at a human pace to the room. A small smile growing on my face as I felt the trail of our family following in our wake.


	26. Chapter 26: The past haunts you

_Hi_

_Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile!  
_

_I've split this chapter, it works better as 2 but they are both short._

_I love IdreamofEddy's idea that Jasper is known as the God of War, I hope she doesn't mind me putting my own spin on her idea!  
_

Chapter 26: The past haunts you

Carlisle walked up to me and embraced me as soon as the door to the room had been shut. "They are not the only futures you have looked at are they," he asked as he released me stepping back.

"No, I have followed thousands of paths. The first one is a long way from the darkest I have seen but it was enough for tonight. I hope the others never come to light. But the second future is not the brightest possible, I wanted to save some good surprises," I finished with a smug grin.

"Alice is rubbing off on you," Carlisle joked before becoming serious again, "Do you live the futures as we did tonight, the emotions, the senses, it all felt real."

"Yes, but I feel emotions of others too so the visions are even deeper for me," I couldn't keep the hurt and horror out of my voice, "This is why I am willing to fight so hard and appear so ruthless in my actions in the last few days, each and every death sentence weighs so heavy, I feel so much guilt over them but the alternative..., well, the visions when I didn't have the strength to carry through and kill them made the first vision I showed everyone look bright in comparison. Marcus's gifts are a double edge sword, so many powers but the responsibility..." I trailed off.

Edward sat down and pulled me into his lap, hugging me tightly.

Carlisle knelt before us, his hand reaching for mine, "We are here for you. We will help in any way we can. Will you let us?"

"I have walked on a knife edge to get here, so many people could have made a decision that sent the future in a dark direction. Letting you all walk in there with no more knowledge than anyone else gave this plan the highest number of bright paths to the future. We have a few more pinch points in the coming days but I can let you all in more now," I took a breath, "I fully trust each of you in this room, I can't promise full disclosure but I will promise to tell you as much as I can while it keeps us heading to the future we all hope for. My intent is to point us all in the right direction then let others take the helm, I'll help navigate but I don't want to be in the drivers seat for a minute longer than I need to be."

"I hope no-one minds but we are going to turn in," I stood pulling Edward up with me and headed to our room before the inevitable question time started. As a vampire I may not get tired any more but some days weigh heavy and I need a time out. As they say a change is as good as a rest!

The next couple of days went well. We kept it informal and fun. Quite a few had never learnt to read but with vampire memory it was quick and easy for them to pick up. It was so much more than formal learning, we had a chance to get to know each other better.

So many have lived to fight or had solitary lives this was a big change for most. Clean clothes and showers are things that many took as a great luxury. Large groups of vampires are normally competing for food but we have full bellies all round. The new food supply, I think, is helping calm tempers, helping us work together and forge closer bonds.

I set up TV rooms playing the latest films and sitcoms. If we want to blend in the we all need to understand and speak using the modern language. Just ask Charlie and he will quite happily rant how 'young 'uns speak their own language'. Compared to many here Charlie is hardly even an infant!

It was the second day of the new way when Jasper had memories bought back from his past.

Jasper and I were stood together trying to help Peter come to terms with computers. Jasper may know all things regarding this technology but he was having way too much fun winding Peter up which is why I ended up trying to moderate.

A throat cleared behind us, "Ummm, they told me you are Mictlantecuhtli, err."

Before anything else could be said Peter burst out laughing, slapping Jasper's arm, "Yes, This is the legendary Mictlantecuhtli. Who wants to know?"

Jasper scowled and his eyes shooting daggers at Peter, but Peter was still too busy laughing.

I looked at the person that asked, Maya, she was short and looked to be of Mexican descent. I remembered she came in with one of the newborn armies from that area. She looked so nervous.

"Maya, Jasper is just busy at the moment teaching Peter how to use the computers. I'm sure he would love to come and talk to you when he has finished," poor girl just nodded and dashed off.

I raised an eyebrow to Jasper in question.

He scowled at me then threw another dirty glare at Peter. He sighed, "You know my past?"

I nodded so he continued, "We were less worried about exposure of our true nature. Our territories went all the way down into Mexico. I was good at what I did so I had my pick to feed from, young blood is more vital, so some older ones were allowed to escape if we were all full. Some thought I was an angry Aztec god come back to claim retribution for them taking land from the Aztecs. I'm sure you have heard of the human sacrifices the Aztec's did in the name of their gods, well the worship of Mictlantecuhtli sometimes involved ritual cannibalism, with human flesh being consumed. Mictlantecuhtli was a God of Death and the underworld. A certain someone," he glared at Peter again, "Took great pleasure in spreading the idea that I was a reincarnation of the god."

Peter smirked, "What he fails to mention is what an advantage it gave us in battle when the newborns thought they were facing a wrathful God of Death. You got called Santa Muerte too, but you're no saint, plus Mictlantecuhtli wound you up more! "

Jasper growled at him, "I thought I left those names behind me. It seems I have more straightening out to do."

"I've had enough of teaching this bonehead for one day," Jasper ground out.

In typical Peter fashion, Peter turn his attention back to the computer and at vampire speed completed the rest of the work without a problem. Grinning up, he winked at Jasper. I fought hard to hold in the chuckles that wanted to escape. Jasper felt the humour rolling off me, he glared at us both and stalked over towards Maya.

As he went I sent him a silent message, "Please be gentle, she is scared enough. You can prove to her, more than anyone, that it is possible to escape the past. The past doesn't define you, it just makes you stronger. Tell your story, all of it; it will help them."

He turned briefly and nodded as the tension left his body, at last realising his struggle to get where he is today could help others achieve the same.

His aura brightened as he told his story, at last he was letting go the darkness he thought he deserved due to his past. He started telling his story to Maya and her little group but I don't think a single vampire didn't stop to listen. Jasper, more than anyone, wiped away the notion vampires can't change. He walked away from a powerful position to make himself a totally different life, he made a choice and fought to get where he is today. The obstacles he has overcome gives all hope that we can achieve anything we set our minds too. Change is possible for anyone, if you want it bad enough.

The long road to healing has begun. The emotional climate can be best summed up with 'I want to pinch myself, its too good to be true, I must be dreaming'.


	27. Chapter 27: Adding to the mix

_Hi!_

_Since the last chapter was so short, I thought I'd add this as quickly as I could, another short one but I hope you can see why I split them!_

_:)-J  
_

Chapter 27: Adding to the mix

I'd spoken to Sam, Billy or Jake every day keeping them aware of progress. All the wolves were vying for the chance to come over, I had already decided who would be in the first group for my own reasons. Since they are nine hours behind, those that were having a trip over here, would be coming over their morning, our afternoon.

"A slight change of pace for us this afternoon," I announced as I walked into the main hall.

"As many of you know we are not the only supernatural creatures. We can work with some, you can meet some of them shortly. Some will want to stay isolated, we will respect that and try and help them by not impinging on their territories and try and prevent others from doing the same; some have been forced almost to extinction in their quest for seclusion, I'd like to try and increase their territories," I looked around to gauge reactions, old habits die hard, I can feel their emotions but facial expressions give me more reassurance.

"We will be doing most of the ground work to get the future on track. Our past behaviour as a species doesn't evoke trust from many that know of us, we need to change their perceptions of us. Their willingness to help in the future will depend on this. It will take a long time to earn their trust but the compensations will be well worth it," new friends are always worth it!

"The friends that are visiting today helped protect me as a human by working with the Cullen family. They are shape changers. According to their legends vampires are their natural enemy yet they made a treaty with vampires in the early 1900's. They put aside their natural animosity to join forces to protect me. Like me they are all very young and new to this life, yet their actions show their ability to look beyond ancient prejudice to work for the greater good," I went on and briefly explained their legends and gave some information about the pack today. "There will be two humans arriving with the Wolves; an elder of the Quileute tribe and the alpha's imprint. I will shield scents to ensure their safety."

Stefan spoke up, "How is it they are exempt from the rules about knowing of our existence?"

"They know because of the shape-shifters, they have a vested interest to keep their own secret as well as ours. Having certain humans, like them, know about us is in our benefit, they can help us fit in better and work with us. You will see better when you meet them, just keep an open mind!" I sent a quick warning to the visitors then bought them over.

Sam was the only wolf to arrive in human form. Leah, Jacob, Seth and Embry all arrived as wolves after much previous discussion. They arrived in formation, Emily flanked by Sam and Billy with the four wolves surrounding them.

Jake was on the front right corner nearest to me, he just had to greet me with a wet tongue to the face, "Eugh Jacob, you're disgusting," I suppose it broke the ice as laughter broke out amongst the vampires and wolves alike.

I threw a privacy shield to allow the wolves to shift back to human form and dress. I introduced them all to the vampires then let them mingle. After the incident with Gianna, I shielded all the Quiluete's enough so heart beats couldn't be heard. It makes it easier on the newborns. The shield protects everyone but I think it's better for relations if no-one gets attacked.

I stood back as soon as I could get away to watch. Edward noticed the way I kept my eyes on the four wolves that had arrived in that form, "Are you concerned for their safety?"

I grinned at him and shook my head, "Just watch and wait!"

Billy made his way over to Carlisle and soon got involved in the discussion he was having with Eleazar and Caius. Sam followed Emily as she went to talk to the Alice and the Denali sisters.

Leah was first with Embry seconds after.

"Did she just imprint?" Edward asked me mentally.

"Yes, and so did Embry," Edwards eyes widened, "You knew they would."

"Wait..." I chuckled to him.

We watched as Jake spotted Embry, alerting Seth and made their way over. "And two more bite the dust," I giggled to Edward as the ties between species bound us all closer!

They had all imprinted on the hybrids. Nahuel could normally be found in a quiet corner with Huilen, his aunt, at his side. Leah had drifted away from the denser areas of vampires finding the eyes of Nahuel. They still haven't broken eye contact but Huilen managed to initiate conversation with a huge grin on her face.

Nahuel's half sisters stuck together, they too were usually on the outskirts of the vampires. Embry had moved in their direction when he caught Reva's eye and imprinted. Jake and Seth got caught in the same web in their rush to tease Embry.

I watched them, each couple in their own little bubble, Jake spoke up first asking Marcella's name. It was enough to knock Embry out of his tongue tied state to start a conversation with Reva. Valarie started the conversation with Seth.

Sam still hadn't noticed, I asked Edward to give me a minute so I could speak to Sam, I approached him before he noticed his increase in numbers. "Sam, you have a few new imprints in your pack," I silently told him.

His eyes popped at me, I didn't let him react further, "They are half human, it will work out better than you will ever believe. Just look at Leah, things will be as they should be between the two of you now."

His stance softened as he watched Leah, "I just want her to be happy, I will always love her just not in the way we once thought."

"She will be, plus you and Emily get a best friend back," a soft smile graced his face.

"But," he started.

"No, don't worry, it all works out. They can have my old house until they need different accommodations. It will make things easier for all that way. The house is close to the reservation but not on it so there will be no worries about vampires living in La Push until everyone gets used to the idea," I telepathically sent him, with a quiet smile on my face, "Go meet them!" I shooed him away. He was still smiling as he shook his head at me and walked across to them, collecting Emily and filling her in on the way across.

Reva, Marcella and Valarie all had bright auras but their late father, Joham, had not been a good influence. He collected them when he stumbled back on them. Reva, the oldest, had the appearance of an adult when he found her and 'took her in' at age eight. Reva found Marcella at just a few months old and Valarie at only days old, raising the best she could while they were dragged across the continent by their father. They had revered their father initially but as the years went on his cruel and callous treatment of them changed their perspective; they had continued to follow him out of fear and ignorance of any alternative. They were all willing and eager to learn but still had quite a few of Joham teachings to overcome.

Nahuel kept drifting towards his sisters during the last few days but they were all finding hard to overcome Joham's influence. The imprinting would help bring them all together. Huilen will find it hard until she meets her mate; she is such a kind soul, it will be a good match!

All four were already infatuated by the pups and vice versa. I don't let them hear me calling them pups, they get quite annoyed with me!

Sam had approached Leah first, her face plastered with a grin from imprinting. She apologised to Sam and Emily, she had seen his thoughts but had never fully understood the impact of imprinting until it happened to her. The bad blood had only ever been one-sided, the three of them easily fell back into their friendships. The four of them went to join the others, they were all involved in good natured bantering.

Huilen was still stood on the sidelines looking a little lost, her eyes never leaving Nahuel, a small smile on her face. She spoke as I got closer, "I'm happy for him, he deserves to find a mate."

"He does, you will all have good lives. He will always want you to be part of his life, you know," I replied softly.

I didn't give her chance to worry about all the changes coming, "When it is time to leave here, the five of you will be going to live in a house near the reservation where they live. You will find your future there too."

Huilen looked at me for the first time since I had spoken to her, I could see hope growing in her face, I smiled and nodded. She reached over and squeezed my hand, "Thank you," came out broken with emotion. She walked over to Nahuel. I watched as Nahuel swept her off her feet in a hug then introduced her to Leah then the rest of the group.

Edward found me and started teasing me about the huge grin that I couldn't wipe from my face, "I think you might have had something to do those particular wolves coming here today,"

If possible my grin got even wider, "And what if I did?"

"I wouldn't have pegged you for such an all out romantic considering how much you loved reading some of the classic tragedies, you're just a softy at heart," his crooked grin and gentle caress of my cheek gave me no doubt he loved that about me. I leant in for a hug.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Epilogue

Summer passed. Learning, getting used to the new way of life and getting to know each other took all the time but in a fun way.

I don't have to watch the future in the same way now I have a handle on how it works, as with the risk map I can just watch to see the paths and if they are changing. I noticed the path had fallen into shadow with dark paths popping up everywhere. I quick check on the future soon pin pointed the culprit. An ancient Chinese vampire plotting to take over since we weren't playing by his version of the warrior code.

I called a meeting without him and showed the futures and possible options with their outcomes. No amount of diplomacy would stop him, he would just become more and more inventive with his take over plans.

The best path now was to show him the futures.

He asked for an honourable death rather than any of the alternatives. At his request I allowed his smoke to disperse over his homeland. I felt more guilty over his death as his soul wasn't really dark, he was just unwilling to change. I suppose you could call it his religion. I just wish we could have found him a path that didn't disrupt everyone's future quite so much.

Four wolves were spending so much time here they moved in. My condition for them moving in was they had to join in the education program. Sam agreed to their absence since there isn't a vampire problem to defend against now. He was quite amused I managed to get them back to school, they enjoyed the free pass to skip school using 'Wolf duties' as their excuse!

The education is going faster than I hoped, I'd seen the visions of it going well but to see it coming to fruition was something else.

We had all taken part in 'Team building' exercises. Many had been modified for vampires but everyone got into the spirit, some sooner than others. The change in diet combined with a change in expectations made the transition to the new way of life much easier than many could believe.

Groups naturally formed making splitting us all up much easier. A few disputes broke out on who would lead each location which I nipped in the bud as soon as I heard them. There would be no leaders. We each have our own mind and an idea of what we want to do. I want us to learn to work together, each with an equal voice.

We had competitions and sports making up our own variations to suit our abilities, well their abilities. I have to sit many things out or try and reign back my strength, even blocking all my powers I'm still stronger and faster – still not quite fitting in! I'm learning to value my differences, when I'm with Edward they are irrelevant as he completes me. Edward had been feeling a bit useless and inferior, we had a long talk, I opened up my thoughts and feelings so he could see exactly how I feel about him. He got just a bit carried away afterwards. We both decide to wait for marriage but it was getting more and more difficult to wait.

Edward and I decided to get married here in Volterra. Training was running smoothly so it gave us the best chance to escape for a couple of weeks for a distraction free honeymoon.

Alice was in a shopping frenzy, enlisting the help of anyone that showed the slightest interest. Fortunately there was plenty of enthusiastic help so no-one unwilling got roped in.

I happily went dress shopping but left most of the rest of the details to Alice, peeking ahead in time to check the final result. I charted a few jets to fly out all the friends, family, work colleagues and other hangers on.

We had training sessions to get everyone used to having humans in close proximity. I didn't want anyone getting hurt on my wedding day. Shields are all well and good but I really want them to learn to cope without any reliance on me. This gave everyone the incentive to try and push themselves more than they would otherwise have done.

Our cover story for the human guests was an easy one. Everyone knew of my trip to Volterra to see the 'Big European' company. Using the theory that the closer you stick to the truth the easier it is to get the details right. We just told everyone the truth that I had turned the tables on them trying to acquire my company and took over theirs instead. It explained our new location and all the new people that would be attending our wedding.

The run up to the wedding day was busy; meeting and greeting family and friends, such a hardship! It had been over a year since I had spent any time with most of them. With kidnapping attempts then travelling and my change I had had an eventful time. I had plenty of catching up and stories to be told. Fortunately our cover story was so close to the truth, my only lies were those of omission.

The big day dawned clear and bright, seeing the future has it's perks! Alice had a full morning of pampering and beauty treatments line up for me and the rest of the wedding party. I never knew it could take so long to get ready!

Renee was with us so we made the pretence of food and toilet breaks, Thermos cups makes our diet much easier to disguise even without my abilities.

After hours of priming, poking and prodding at last it was time to go down for the ceremony. I suppose I had an easy time of wedding planning. Edward and I decided the date and location, I had an afternoon of dress shopping then a half a day of beauty stuff. I could have created the look in seconds had I been allowed to use my powers instead of being preened the traditional way. I don't suppose I can complain since I'm trying so hard to encourage them to go with out my powers!

I may complain about the priming and preening but truth be known I loved having the time to sit and chat to the females closest to me. I spend so much time leading then sneaking off to be with Edward, I haven't had the luxury for social time like this since, well when I come to time of it, since before I left Forks on my travels.

They all left to take their places for the ceremony. Now just the walk to the meadow, it was the only place big enough for all the guests. Charlie met us in the gardens. We had golf carts to ride down the tunnel, we couldn't really run with humans in the party!

As much as I wanted to get to the ceremony I loved the time in Charlie's company, just the two of us. He is never normally verbose but conversation never dried up. More than anything else just this time with Charlie makes me realise how lucky I am. I am a vampire but I still get to keep all my human family and friends. All my fears about coming to Volterra came to nothing, life for most doesn't go the way you expect. I miss the surprises tomorrow brings. I intend to try use my powers as little as possible to find my own future, I'll keep the overall future on track but let tomorrow stay unknown for me.

I had grown an arch of white rambling roses for us to get married under. Alice and her team had outdone themselves decorating but I hardly noticed. My eyes went straight to Edward. He stood waiting for me under the roses with Caius, who was doing the honours of conducting the ceremony. As soon as my eyes met Edward's I saw nothing else, only his eyes. I'm sure Alice will have co-ordinated his outfit to suit him and match my dress but I didn't even see it. Charlie's arm was the only thing controlling my speed down the aisle, the aisle was far too long!

The ceremony was simple and beautiful, my attention all concentrated on Edward. We each spoke when needed but everything other than Edward was just in the background. The kiss didn't come soon enough and was interrupted far too quickly.

I was in a daze as the flash of cameras started, stand here, moved there. 'Smile' was never an instruction either of us needed, we couldn't have stopped smiling if we needed too!

Back in the Castle, we had a buffet for the reception. All the vampires had strict instructions to help themselves to a plate of food. I had the art form of fake food down now. Even the youngest vampires now had no problems with the proximity of humans and none of the humans had a clue that they were surrounded by the supernatural.

Edward and I got separated soon after entering the Great Hall. Everyone wanted to congratulate us and talk. Alice directed the expected wedding traditions, we just followed orders!

At last Alice came to drag me away to get changed, we had claimed a departure time for our honeymoon, it's not our fault they assumed we needed to leave for flights! I was transporting us to Edward's choice of location. He made me promise not to look at the future so he could surprise me.

A surprise it was, those two weeks were heavenly, a revelation for us both but heavenly all the same. We lost ourselves in each other, the location was irrelevant. Neither of us wanted to return to Volterra but we consoled ourselves that we would return to our sanctuary. And, oh, did we. I checked the future but not too closely, it would be our secret holiday home for a long time to come, and that's on a vampire's time line!

I was swamped on our return with finalising details for the moves. I had learnt some huge lessons with my time in Forks and I delegated to those that were keen to take it on. My intention is to step as far away from leadership as I possibly can. I'll have to train them to get used to the idea!

My biggest lesson from my move to Forks was other peoples 'normal' would never be me, no matter what I did and the best I could hope for is finding what makes me happy. My list was quite simple; the things that make me happy are Edward, family and friends, helping others and my art work; finding a balance between them I think will be more difficult but that realisation of what is truly important to me, makes a good starting place.

As expected, I had some pressure to try and push me into taking sole leadership for the vampire race. The saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' became my get out clause. I promised to watch the overall future to ensure we were all heading in the right direction but I refused point blank to be involved in day to day running of everyone's lives.

I could say we lived happily ever after but life never runs as smoothly as fairy tales claim.

The future really did work out brighter than the version I showed them. The few little surprises I withheld had a huge impact for the positive. Let's just say my ability to cause change allowed something that was otherwise impossible and gave many their fondest wish.

We had plenty of ups and downs on the journey but the downs just made the ups all the sweeter and bought us together even closer.


End file.
